Azúcar y Pimienta
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Edward Cullen no tenía espacio en su vida para mujeres, y menos para esta atractiva e inocente mujer armada con un libro titulado: Cómo ligar con los hombres. Desafortunadamente, Bella sí sabía cómo atrapar a un hombre, y él había caído en sus redes. ¿Pero realmente lo había conseguido gracias al manual?
1. Argumento

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macombet y la historia tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Argumento**

La bibliotecaria Bella Swan estaba decidida a ir a la reunión de antiguas alumnas de su instituto acompañada de un atractivo hombre. El problema era encontrar uno. Así que Bella recurrió a su fuente favorita de ayuda: los libros.

Edward Cullen no tenía espacio en su vida para mujeres, y menos para esta atractiva e inocente mujer armada con un libro titulado: Cómo ligar con los hombres.

Desafortunadamente, Bella sí sabía cómo atrapar a un hombre, y él había caído en sus redes. ¿Pero realmente lo había conseguido gracias al manual?

* * *

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macombet y la historia tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 1**

—Vas a ir, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Alice Brandon por tercera vez, y por tercera vez también, Bella Swan se lo pensó antes de contestar.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin, y tomó un bocado de su sándwich vegetal. Los martes comía siempre sándwich vegetal.

La invitación para asistir a la reunión de antiguas alumnas de su clase estaba molestándole, tanto como una china en el zapato, trayéndole recuerdos que preferiría no evocar. El día de primavera era demasiado perfecto para pensar en cosas desagradables. Por primera vez desde hacía meses el tiempo era lo bastante bueno como para poder comer en la terraza de aquel pequeño café cerca de la biblioteca.

—Si no vas, te arrepentirás después —insistió Alice.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes —se disculpó Bella subiéndose las gafas a lo alto de la nariz—. Debí ser yo la única chica de St. Mary's que se graduó en estado de gracia.

Alice intentó ocultar la sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.

—Me pasé todo el último curso escuchando las historias que contaban mis compañeras sobre sus aventuras en los asientos de atrás de los coches —suspiró—. Yo nunca viví aventuras como esas.

—Y diez años más tarde sigues sin tener nada que contar, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente. Y lo que es peor: han pasado diez años y he resultado ser tal y como mis compañeras predijeron: soy bibliotecaria y vivo sola.

Incluso seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que entonces. Ahora la montura de sus gafas era de carey, pero seguía llevando el pelo de su color natural, el color de la corteza del cedro y hasta seguía llevándolo con el mismo largo, aunque ahora se lo recogía en un moño. Ya no se vestía con el uniforme del colegio, americana roja y falda azul a tablas, pero su atuendo podía considerarse como otra clase de uniforme. Una falda recta negra, una blusa blanca de seda y una americana eran su vestuario de todos los días.

Sus sueños románticos continuaban siendo sólo eso, sueños, y empleaba el amor que rebosaba en su corazón con los niños que la visitaban regularmente en la biblioteca.

—Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente —replicó Alice con una confianza de la que Bella carecía—. Ve a esa reunión vestida a la última moda y del brazo de un tipo guapo que te haga ser la envidia de todas las chicas de tu clase.

—No puedo ser algo que no soy.

Bella no se molestó en contestar a lo del hombre. Si en diez años no había sido capaz de encontrar al hombre adecuado, ¿cómo podía pensar Alice que sería capaz de encontrarlo en dos meses?

—Por una noche, puedes ser lo que tú quieras.

—No es tan fácil.

Hasta el día anterior, antes de abrir el correo, se había sentido satisfecha de su existencia sencilla. Le gustaba el apartamento en el que vivía y se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, aunque fuesen logros menores. Su vida carecía de complicaciones y francamente era mejor así.

Pero lo que no quería era encontrarse con sus compañeras y tener que reconocer que habían tenido razón. Era humillante. Siempre le habían tomado el pelo por su devoción por los libros. Desde que había aprendido a leer a los cuatro años, los libros se habían convertido en toda su vida. Bella era hija única, nacida de un matrimonio que había perdido la esperanza de tener hijos, y aunque se habían vuelto locos de alegría con su llegada, Bella a menudo se había preguntado si sabían qué hacer con ella. Ambos eran profesores de universidad, así que parecía natural que la hubiesen introducido pronto en su amado mundo de la literatura. Así que Bella se había pasado la niñez leyendo a los clásicos mientras otras niñas de su edad saltaban a la cuerda y jugaban con muñecas de papel. Hasta que cumplió los diez años no se dio cuenta de que fuese una inadaptada. Desde luego tenía amigos, montones de ellos... pero todos estaban impresos en las páginas ajadas de sus libros favoritos.

—Necesitas un hombre como ese que hay en la otra acera —continuó Alice.

—¿Qué hombre?

—El de la gabardina.

—¿Ese?

Se parecía bastante al hombre misterioso que vivía en su mismo edificio. Bella le había puesto el título de misterioso porque parecía tener un horario de trabajo de lo más extraño y solía verle en los sitios menos convencionales. En dos ocasiones le había visto en el aparcamiento haciendo alguna clase de transacción con otro hombre y en un principio se había preguntado si sería un traficante de droga, pero había descartado esa posibilidad. Su imaginación volaba con demasiada facilidad.

—Míralo, Bella. Pero míralo de verdad. Es un espécimen de hombre perfecto. Tiene esa dureza en los rasgos que las mujeres adoran y camina como si fuese el dueño de la calle. Hay muchas mujeres a las que les vuelve loca esa clase de cosas.

Cuanto más le miraba, más se convencía de que era su vecino. Se habían encontrado en el ascensor en varias ocasiones pero Bella jamás había reparado en lo que Alice le estaba describiendo.

—Tiene esa clase de mandíbula marcada que vuelve locas a las mujeres. Emana masculinidad por todos los poros.

—Supongo que sí —corroboró Bella, y volvió su atención al sándwich. Había algo en ese hombre que no le inspiraba confianza.

—Pero no pensarás encontrar a alguien a quien llevar a tu reunión sin moverte de tu apartamento —continuó Alice.

—Ni siquiera tengo decidido si voy a ir —contestó, aunque en el fondo tenía que reconocer que deseaba asistir a la dichosa reunión. Debía ser alguna tendencia sadomasoquista que acababa de descubrir en su interior.

—Pues deberías ir. Seguro que te gustaría ver como ha cambiado todo el mundo.

Precisamente ese era el problema: que ella no había cambiado. Seguía enamorada de sus libros y su vida era incluso más organizada ahora que cuando era una adolescente. Diez años después de graduarse en el instituto seguiría siendo el objetivo de las bromas de sus compañeras.

—No sé que voy a hacer —repitió, y con esa frase, esperó dar por zanjada la discusión.

Horas más tarde, ya en su apartamento y con una taza de té en las manos, Bella se imaginaba aparecer en aquella reunión del brazo de un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Él la miraría a los ojos con los suyos llenos de amor y las chicas del St. Mary's suspirarían muertas de envidia.

El problema era dónde encontrar a un hombre de esas características. Porque no podía valer cualquiera sino que tenía que ser uno de esos hombres que hacía volver la cabeza a las mujeres.

Bella estiró las piernas y ante sus ojos apareció la imagen del hombre perfecto. Había leído tantas novelas de amor en su vida que la imagen de ese hombre, que no se parecía en nada a aquel que Alice había encontrado tan fascinante, se apareció fácilmente ante sus ojos. Era alto, por supuesto, con el pelo negro y ondulado y los ojos de un azul penetrante. Un hombre con sensibilidad y objetivos en la vida, alguien que la aceptase tal y como era y alguien que la considerase una persona especial. Tendría que ser un hombre que viera más allá de sus imperfecciones y que descubriese la mujer que latía en su interior.

Bella frunció el ceño. Había pasado ya demasiados años sepultada entre libros, viviendo su vida a través de las vidas de otros. Había llegado el momento de abandonar sus costumbres sedentarias y ponerse manos a la obra. Alice tenía razón: no iba a encontrar a un hombre sentada en su apartamento. Necesidades extremas requerían medidas extremas.

Se puso de pie, se quitó las horquillas del pelo y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que cambiar. No podía seguir dando la imagen de ratón de biblioteca. Ella era una mujer en busca de presa, una mujer destinada para un hombre.

Pero cuando salió de su apartamento y cogió el ascensor se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde podía conocer hombres. Mentalmente eliminó los lugares en los que sabía que se congregaban: boleras, bares, piscinas y estaciones de autobús. Su héroe no podía estar en ninguno de esos sitios. ¿Y en un bar de solteros? Jamás había estado en uno, pero parecía el lugar más adecuado para buscar. Alice se sentiría orgullosa de ella cuando se lo contara.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sentada en un rincón de aquel bar de cocktails que quedaba cerca de su casa y que tenía el oscuro nombre de Soft Sam's. ¿Qué clase de locura se habría apoderado de ella para llevarla a un sitio como aquel? Cada vez que un hombre caminaba en su dirección, Bella se hundía más y más en la silla hasta que los ojos se le quedaban al nivel de la mesa. Los hombres que había en aquel bar no se parecían en nada a los que vivían en sus sueños. Gracias a Dios la sala estaba tan oscura como un teatro, iluminada únicamente por unas pequeñas velas que había encima de las mesas. El aire casi se podía cortar del humo que saturaba la habitación y que la rodeaba como una tormenta amenazadora. En otras circunstancias, Bella se habría quejado ante los responsables, pero dudaba mucho que a la dirección de aquel local le importase lo más mínimo la contaminación del aire. ¿Pero cómo se le habría ocurrido aparecer por allí? Su madre se desmayaría y su padre se echaría las manos a la cabeza si supieran que su pequeña y dulce niña estaba sentada en aquella morada de la iniquidad.

La verdad es que las cosas no estaban empezando demasiado bien. Había sido una locura escuchar a Alice. Un bar no era el lugar más adecuado para empezar con su búsqueda y debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Sólo podría encontrar todo lo que necesitaba saber en un libro. Hasta ahora jamás le habían fallado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar una lección tan elemental?

Bella entornó los ojos para observar a los hombres sentados en los taburetes de la barra. Incluso sin sus gafas podía ver que ninguno era el candidato ideal para llevar a su reunión. El ambiente de aquel bar era artificial y la alegría, forzada. Hombres y mujeres intercambiaban nombres y llaves con la misma facilidad que si fueran números de teléfonos, y ella no era tan buena actriz como para interpretar aquel papel.

Ir allí había sido una tremenda locura, y soltarse el pelo y quitarse las gafas no habían sido más que síntomas de debilidad. Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de aquel sitio antes de que alguien se acercase a ella de verdad. Pero si le había echo falta valor para entrar, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una dosis casi mayor para salir.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente y Bella aprovechó la repentina claridad para levantarse de la mesa decidida a escapar, pero al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que la situación había pasado de mala a insoportable. El hombre cuya figura quedaba enmarcada en la puerta era el mismo que tanta impresión le había causado a Alice. Decididamente era su vecino. En las dos o tres ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado, Bella casi había podido palpar su rechazo. No podía imaginarse qué habría hecho para ofenderle, pero parecía no caerle nada bien y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Su estatura la intimidaba y su forma de mirarla era casi agresiva. Aunque estaba convencida de que algunas mujeres como la misma Alice le encontraban atractivo, la dureza de sus rasgos era demasiado intensa como para poder considerarle guapo. Desde luego era alto, moreno y tan delgado como un junco. Debía medir más de uno ochenta y caminaba con decisión. Seguro que aquel hombre no retrocedía ante ninguna confrontación. No sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, pero estaba casi segura de que aquel era el último sitio donde acudiría a buscar una mujer. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía ella de la naturaleza humana? Cualquiera que la mirase a ella en aquel momento se daría cuenta de que estaba también fuera de sitio.

Con los ojos clavados en la moqueta, retiró su silla y se puso de pie, y sin apartar la vista del suelo se puso la gabardina y cogió el bolso. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor, y a ser posible sin que su vecino la reconociera.

Desgraciadamente verla levantarse llamó su atención y se la quedó mirando con aire de superioridad. Bella sintió que el cuello y las mejillas le ardían, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción de volver a bajar la mirada. Al fin y al cabo no se conocían y lo más fácil sería ignorarle.

Bella caminó decidida hacia la puerta y él se hizo a un lado lentamente, pero no lo bastante como para dejarla salir. La luz de la puerta entreabierta hacia brillar su pelo de color cobrizo y la miró con las cejas arqueadas y cierto brillo de arrogancia en los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es doña Perfecta.

Bella abrió de par en par los ojos pero apretó los dientes.

—Si me permite...

—Por supuesto —murmuró él y se apartó de la puerta sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Bella salió precipitadamente y se detuvo en la calle con una mano sobre el corazón que le latía como si hubiera estado corriendo, y sintiéndose profundamente humillada. Tan pronto como sus dedos recuperaron la movilidad sacó las gafas del bolso. Dios del cielo, ¿qué habría pensado de ella al encontrársela en un sitio como aquel? Con el pelo suelto y sin gafas no tenía su aspecto de todos los días, pero aún así no había podido engañar la astucia de aquel hombre.

Con nerviosismo se apartó el pelo de la cara y caminó hasta la parada de autobús más próxima. Si volvían a encontrarse, lo más seguro era que él no le dijese nada, aunque en el pasado sus miradas lo habían dicho todo por él. Las primeras palabras que le había oído pronunciar habían sido las del bar y era poco probable que ahora quisiera entablar conversación con ella, especialmente después de haberle dejado tan claro qué opinión le merecía.

Al día siguiente a la hora de comer, Bella pidió el asado de carne de los miércoles mientras Alice charlaba alegremente.

—Tengo los libros encima de mi mesa.

—Espero que nadie te haya visto cogerlos.

—Ni un alma. Parecen muy prometedores, sobre todo el que se titula Ocho pasos sencillos para encontrar a su hombre.

—Si quieres, cuando lo haya leído te lo dejo —se ofreció Bella.

—Puede que te coja la palabra —la sorprendió Alice. La joven divorciada salía aún menos que Bella—. No tienes por qué sorprenderte tanto. Últimamente le he estado dando vueltas a lo de ser madre. No estaría mal encontrar un hombre y formar una familia.

El asado de carne le estaba pesando en el estómago como si fuera de plomo.

—Sí, no estaría mal —contestó Bella con un suspiro. Lo peor de no tener marido era no tener niños. Disfrutaba muchísimo con los pequeños que visitaban a diario su sección de la biblioteca.

—Por lo que veo has reconsiderado mi idea —dijo Alice.

—Sí, creo que merece la pena intentarlo.

Bella sentía demasiada vergüenza por el episodio del bar como para contárselo a su amiga.

—¿Sabes? Si ese tipo que vimos ayer era de verdad tu vecino, no tendrías que ir muy lejos a buscar.

—Supongo —contestó. Francamente no tenía ganas de volver a verle nunca—. Preferiría un hombre con más cultura.

—Tú veras.

Esa misma tarde, cargada con un montón de libros en los que se ofrecían consejos de cómo encontrar al hombre adecuado, Bella cogió el ascensor y se encontró frente a frente con su vecino. Lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue dar media vuelta y volver a salir, pero él la miró con aire burlón y no quiso darle la satisfacción de que viera lo mucho que la molestaba. Muy digna, Bella se colocó en una esquina del ascensor.

—Al noveno, ¿verdad? —murmuró él, tras mirarla lentamente de arriba a abajo.

—Sí —contestó ella con una voz que parecía la de una rana con faringitis, y más colorada que un tomate. Apretó los libros contra el pecho y clavó los ojos en los números naranjas que indicaban el piso en el que estaba el ascensor.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió verte la otra noche —comentó él disfrutando de su incomodidad.

El color rojo le brilló en las mejillas como una luz de neón lo haría en la niebla.

—¿Cómo dice?

De haber sido capaz, le habría mirado como si no comprendiese de qué le estaba hablando, pero a Bella nunca se le habían dado bien las mentiras. Los ojos le temblaban incontrolablemente. Jamás había conseguido engañar a sus padres y desde luego nunca conseguiría engañar a aquel hombre.

—No me imaginaba que las monjitas como tú fueran a esa clase de bares.

Bella carraspeó y le miró con el mismo desdén con que miraba a las parejas que cogía haciéndose carantoñas en el primer piso de la biblioteca.

—Le aseguro que no soy del tipo de mujer que frecuenta esos locales.

—Ya, ya... —murmuró él sonriéndose irónicamente.

—Debe haberse equivocado —le contestó enfadada consigo misma por haber recurrido a las mentiras. El ojo derecho le empezó a temblar y apretó aún más los libros. El trayecto en ascensor le estaba resultando interminable, y cuando por fin se detuvo en su planta, suspiró aliviada. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, salió precipitadamente, pero un zapato se le enganchó en la moqueta y salió despedida hacia delante. Con un grito de alarma fue tropezando hasta que la pared de enfrente la detuvo y los libros salieron volando de sus manos.

—¿Estás bien?

Una mano se posó con suavidad sobre su hombro y ella dio un respingo. La humillación la había dejado sin habla, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con que los ojos azules que habían estado burlándose de ella estaban ahora llenos de preocupación.

—E... estoy bien —balbuceó y se frotó los ojos con las manos con la esperanza de descubrir que todo aquello estaba siendo una pesadilla.

—Déjame que te ayude con los libros.

—¡No! —gritó ella y rápidamente recogió uno a uno todos los libros. Lo único que le faltaba era su compasión—. Estoy bien. Por favor márchese. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Todo aquello no era más que lo que se merecía por haber hecho el idiota yendo a ese bar. Jamás se había sentido tan azarada y no podía culpar de ello a nadie más que así misma.

Temblándole las manos abrió el bolso y sacó la llave. No miró hacia atrás pero sintió que él la observaba y cuando por fin consiguió entrar en su apartamento era todo el cuerpo lo que le temblaba. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella con los ojos cerrados. Debieron pasar un par de minutos antes de que fuese capaz de quitarse el abrigo y dejar los libros en la mesa de la cocina. Colgó el abrigo en el armario del recibidor y dejó el bolso en su dormitorio encima de la cómoda. La organización le daba calma a su vida y en ningún otro momento lo necesitaba más que en aquel.

Llenó la tetera y la puso a calentar en la cocina. Intentando olvidar cuanto antes el desafortunado incidente del ascensor echó un vistazo a los títulos de los libros. Cómo encontrar un hombre en treinta días o menos era el título del primer libro de la pila. Sonaba muy bien y evidentemente le sería de más ayuda que su visita al bar. Lo dejó a un lado y cogió el siguiente. Cómo conseguir que un hombre se interese por ti. En aquellos libros encontraría todo lo que necesitase y si funcionaba para ella también ayudarían después a Alice. Como había ocurrido en los demás aspectos de su vida, encontraría la respuesta en sus preciosos libros. Ver el título del siguiente le hizo sonreír: Cómo convencer a un hombre de que se enamore de ti. Lo que de verdad le importaba a ella era la reunión del colegio y no le preocupaba lo más mínimo que su acompañante se desvaneciera después.

Se sobresaltó al oír que alguien llamaba con los nudillos a la puerta y con cierta desconfianza fue a abrir. Tenía pocos conocidos en Portland.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó antes de abrir.

—Edward Cullen.

—¿Quién?

—Tú vecino.

Bella cerró los ojos. No sentía el más mínimo deseo de volver a verle, pero aún así descorrió el cerrojo.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —le aseguró mientras abría la puerta.

—He pensado que seguramente echarías esto de menos.

Apoyado indolentemente contra el marco de la puerta ojeó las hojas de un libro de pasta rígida.

Bella se quedó sin respiración e intentó arrebatárselo de las manos. Se titulaba Cómo elegir a su hombre.

Los puntitos dorados de los ojos de Edward le brillaron al sonreír.

—Escucha, ratoncito, si de verdad estás tan interesada en encontrar un hombre, te aconsejaría que te mantuvieras alejada de esa clase de bares.

—Si has venido para reírte de mí...

—No —contestó, y la expresión de sus ojos se endureció—. No quiero volver a verte.

—Tú no eres quién para decirme dónde puedo o no puedo ir.

Aquel tipo era un prepotente y Bella apretó las manos. Por supuesto tenía razón, pero no tenía intención de hacérselo saber. De un tirón le arrebató el libro de las manos y en cuanto él dejó de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, la cerró.

* * *

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y la historia tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 2**

Edward sonrió a la puerta que acababan de cerrarle en las narices. Así que aquel ratoncito de campo tenía temperamento, ¿eh? La verdad es que siempre tan repeinada y con aquellas ridículas gafas no había llamado su atención en las otras ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado. Era como si acabase de salir de las páginas de una novela victoriana, con aquel aire de confianza ciega y expectación. Hubiera querido decirle que abriese los ojos y mirase a su alrededor. Era demasiado vulnerable para los tiempos que corrían. Estaban en el siglo veinte y no en alguno de esos absurdos sueños llenos de romanticismo.

La verdad es que se había llevado una tremenda sorpresa al encontrársela el día anterior en Soft Sam's. Le había parecido un pez fuera del agua. Por supuesto ella tenía razón: no era asunto suyo dónde fuese, pero es que aquella mujer necesitaba protección.

La señorita I. Swan, ni siquiera sabía su nombre de pila, era la persona más inocente que había conocido, una encantadora mezcla de azúcar y sal... Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el fuego que había brillado en sus ojos al arrebatarle el libro de las manos. Aquella mujer tenía carácter. ¿Qué otros tesoros le esperarían escondidos? ¿Y qué demonios hacía él pensando en esas cosas? Los años que llevaba obedeciendo a su instinto le indicaban que aquella mujer podía significar complicaciones y era precisamente eso lo que menos le hacía falta. Quizás cuando todo aquel asunto de Vulturi hubiese terminado tendría tiempo para... ¡No! Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de la mujercita de azúcar y miel.

Si andaba buscando un marido, lo que resultaba evidente, debía encontrar algún hombre mejor que él. Era demasiado impresionable e inocente para él, y al final terminaría por hacerla daño y aquella jovencita se merecía algo mejor.

Bella iba contemplando la lluvia que escurría perezosa por el cristal de la ventana del autobús. La niebla inundaba la calle. Después de cinco años de vivir en Portland, Bella ya se había acostumbrado a la humedad de la primavera. El periódico descansaba, doblado y olvidado, sobre sus piernas. Las cabeceras eran siempre las mismas, día tras día, aunque cambiasen los nombres y los lugares: la amenaza de la guerra siempre presente, la muerte, las enfermedades... Un miembro importante del gobierno había sido interrogado por el FBI acerca de sus posibles conexiones con el mundo del hampa, y Bella se preguntó si el senador Vulturi habría sido uno de los políticos que habían visitado oficialmente la biblioteca hacía poco tiempo. Precisamente en ese grupo habría habido hombres a los que Alice les habría dado su aprobación, pero claro, ni Alice ni ella parecían ser demasiado perspicaces a la hora de juzgar los caracteres de los hombres. Bastaba con el ejemplo de Edward Cullen.

Se levantó de su asiento para tirar del cable que le indicaba al conductor que quería bajarse en la próxima parada, y con el periódico bajo un brazo se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a la parte trasera del autobús.

Para evitar un charco, dio un salto desde el último peldaño del autobús hasta la acera y se detuvo a abrir el paraguas. Edward Cullen no se merecía ni un solo momento de consideración. Le había dejado muy claro cuál era la opinión que tenía de ella: la había llamado monjita, aunque tenía la sensación de que sólo lo había dicho para molestarla. Pues bien, lo había conseguido y debería sentirse complacido por ello.

Alice estaba esperándola cuando llegó a la biblioteca.

—Cuéntame: ¿qué decía el libro? —le preguntó en cuanto Bella hubo dejado sus cosas en la mesa.

—Muchas cosas. ¿Sabías que uno de los mejores sitios para conocer hombres es el supermercado? ¿Te imaginas asaltar a alguien en la sección de congelados?

La risa musical de Alice se extendió por la sala y varios de los jóvenes se volvieron a mirar.

—Puede que merezca la pena intentarlo. ¿Qué más sitios sugerían?

—Galerías de arte.

—Eso sí que te va bien a ti.

Bella suspiró y volvió a meterse un mechón de pelo perdido en el moño.

—Supongo.

—Tienes que demostrar más entusiasmo, Bella.

Alice cogió el periódico del mostrador y lo abrió sobre la mesa de Bella para buscar la cartelera.

—En la Portland Art Gallery hay una exposición de uno de tus artistas favoritos: Delacroix. Seguro que de todas formas habías pensado ir. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

—No sé, Alice. No soy capaz de coger ni un resfriado ¿y tú pretendes que cace un hombre?

—Puedes hacerlo.

—Pareces la capitana de un grupo de animadoras —protestó Bella. No estaba segura de querer probar ninguna de aquellas cosas. Lo único que quería era asistir a la reunión de antiguas alumnas, y no le parecía justo que un deseo tan simple pudiese complicarse tanto.

—Me necesitas —insistió Alice—. Imagínate que soy tu animadora personal, así que escúchame: ¡cabeza erguida, hombros atrás, y a esa galería! Y si te funciona a ti, puede que yo también lo intente.

Bella tenía sus dudas. En los últimos años había visitado bastantes galerías de arte y en ninguna de ellas había encontrado un hombre atractivo. Aunque también tenía que reconocer que no había ido buscándolos.

—¿Y bien? —Alice la miró con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Vas a ir o no a la exposición de Delacroix?

—Alice...

—¡Bella!

—Está bien, iré.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana por la tarde.

Aunque al final hubiese accedido a seguir el plan de su amiga, no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. Se pasó todo el día siguiente temiendo que llegase la hora de ir a la exposición. A las cinco, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Necesitaba algo que le devolviese la confianza en sí misma, así que iría de compras después de salir de trabajar, lo que tampoco iba a ser nada sencillo. Nunca encontraba nada que le sentase bien y siempre temía el momento de enfrentarse con los espejos que revelaban en detalle todas sus imperfecciones.

Al final tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad para acercarse a la Galería, uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad, donde encontró un vestido azul marino con bolsillos a los lados y hombreras. No es que la favoreciese demasiado, pero era el primero que le quedaba bien sin que pareciese que se había puesto un saco.

Algo más aliviada, pagó a la dependienta y salió de la tienda. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras automáticas, reparó en una joven que iba colgada del brazo de un hombre mayor que ella. La muchacha parpadeó varias veces y se detuvo frente al escaparate de una joyería.

—La esmeralda que me regalaste el mes pasado está tan sola... —la oyó ronronear.

—Y eso no podemos permitirlo, ¿verdad, corazoncito? —contestó el hombre, y entraron en la tienda.

Aquel episodio le dejó a Bella un mal sabor de boca. ¿Cómo podían sentirse atraídos los hombres por comportamientos tan superficiales? Si esa era la clase de mujeres que buscaban, ella jamás podría ser así.

El sábado por la tarde, vestida con su nuevo traje, Bella se dirigió a la Portland Art Gallery. Mientras deambulaba por la sala, reparó en dos hombres que parecían estar solos y más interesados en los asistentes que en la pintura. Intentando recopilar todo su valor, fingió interés en el cuadro Caballo asustado por una tormenta, el cuadro más famoso de cuantos había prestado el museo de Seattle. Hacía tiempo que Bella era una admiradora del trabajo de Delacroix y lo conocía bien. Era el más típico de los pintores románticos, y en su humilde opinión, el más noble y sin ninguna duda, el mejor.

Con el rabillo del ojo intentó observar a los dos hombres. Ambos parecían relativamente atractivos, aunque era difícil de decir sin sus gafas, y parecían abordables. Sintió que las manos empezaban a sudarle pero se resistió a la tentación de secárselas en el vestido. Dios mío, no sabía cómo acercarse a un hombre. No es que no hubiera salido con hombres en otras ocasiones, pero sus relaciones anteriores habían muerto todas por falta de alimento. Por triste que pudiera parecer, Bella prefería sus libros.

Al final se decidió por el rubio. El moreno le recordaba demasiado a Edward Cullen, y con sólo pensar en él se sonrojaba.

Intentando olvidarse de la tensión que le agarrotaba el estómago, recordó los consejos que había leído en los libros. En todos ellos se decía que no podía esperar a que fuese el hombre quien tomase la iniciativa; incluso en uno había escrita una lista de cómo empezar una conversación. La había copiado en una hoja que sacó del bolso para repasar. Podía pedir cambio para el parquímetro, pero no tenía coche y mentir le produciría el habitual temblor en el ojo. La siguiente sugerencia de la lista era pretender no haber visto al hombre en cuestión y chocarse contra él. Demasiado gastado, decidió. Quería ser más original. Siempre podía recurrir a preguntarle la hora.

Volvió a guardar la lista en el bolso y dio tres pasos decididos hacia el rubio, pero de pronto se frenó en seco. ¡Pero si llevaba puesto su reloj! Nadie preguntaba la hora con un reloj en la muñeca.

Bella sintió que de un momento a otro el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que algo tan sencillo pudiera resultar tan tremendamente difícil? Entonces recordó la mirada de Alice cuando prácticamente la había echado a empujones de la biblioteca. Si no lo intentaba, Alice jamás la dejaría vivir en paz.

Con los ojos cerrados, se obligó a inspirar aire lentamente hasta que consiguió recuperar una calma razonable. Todo aquello era una locura. Vestirse para deambular por una galería de arte a la caza de un hombre iba tan en contra de su tímida personalidad que apenas podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de recurrir a medidas tan desesperadas. Las chicas del St. Mary's no apreciarían sus esfuerzos. ¿A quién se creía que iba a engañar? Había resultado ser tal y como ellas habían predicho y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

—Discúlpame —le interrumpió la voz de un hombre—. ¿Tienes hora?

Bella abrió los ojos.

—Hora... —repitió como un eco.

El hombre de pelo oscuro era el que se le había acercado, e inmediatamente le miró a la muñeca. ¡Habían leído el mismo libro!

—Es que me he olvidado de darle cuerda al reloj —admitió él.

—Son casi las tres —balbuceó, y extendió un brazo para que pudiese ver su reloj.

—Me he dado cuenta de que estaba contemplando el cuadro de Delacroix.

—Sí —murmuró Bella. Funcionaba. Funcionaba de verdad, y le sonrió recordando la mirada de adoración que había visto en los ojos de la chica de la esmeralda.

—A este pintor parece gustarle los colores cálidos.

Bella se le quedó mirando y se mordió la lengua. Delacroix jamás había usado colores cálidos. Sus tonos eran brillantes, llenos de dramatismo e imaginación.

—Por cierto, me llamo Jacob Black, Jake.

—Bella Swan —dijo ella y al ofrecerle la mano, imitó el pestañeo del corazoncito.

—Y el artista... Eugene Delacroix —añadió Jake, haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha.

Ferdinand Victor Eugene Delacroix, añadió Bella mentalmente.

—Era un pintor magnífico que murió joven durante la Revolución Francesa.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Bella, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse. Delacroix había muerto en 1863 a la edad de sesenta y tres años, dejando un legado de ochocientas pinturas y el doble de acuarelas.

Animado, Jake siguió explicándole los detalles del cuadro, explicándole cómo se habían elegido los colores para crear la impresión del tema. Siguió después explicándole cómo determinadas líneas del dibujo expresaban sentimientos mientras Bella se limitó a pestañear como sobrecogida por sus vastos conocimientos. Ojalá llevara las gafas puestas. Al menos podría ver cómo era. Desde aquella distancia parecía bastante atractivo, pero podría estarse equivocando y no saberlo.

Subida en el autobús que la llevaba de vuelta a casa, Bella iba profundamente disgustada consigo misma. No era mejor que aquella rubia almibarada colgada del brazo de su generoso benefactor. Sabía de arte tres veces más que Jake y se había hecho la tonta deliberadamente.

Algo le estaba pasando. Siempre había sido una mujer sensible y razonable, y le sorprendía que Jake no se hubiese dado cuenta de que le estaba engañando. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquel hombre le gustase. Había estado hablando durante toda una hora de un tema que desconocía mientras ella se había hecho la tonta y había fingido mirarle embobada. Pretendía impresionarla, pero había conseguido precisamente todo lo contrario.

Un paseo por el parque le ayudó a despejar la confusión que empañaba su perspectiva. Siempre había creído que sabía lo que quería, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Los caballeros de brillante armadura a lomos de corceles blancos dispuestos a acompañar a las mujeres a sus reuniones de antiguas alumnas no parecían abundar en aquellos días. Pero también era cierto que ella sabía poco de caballeros e incluso menos de hombres normales y corrientes. Hasta podían resultar ser todos como Edward Cullen. La idea le hizo estremecerse, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo una lluvia fina. Como una tonta, se había dejado el paraguas en casa, y coger un taxi iba a resultar imposible, así que hundió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó el paso. Estaba a tres manzanas de su casa cuando las nubes se partieron en dos y unos goterones enormes comenzaron a mojar la acera. En pocos segundos, estaba calada hasta los huesos. Hasta el recogido del pelo se le había deshecho y los mechones le caían alrededor de la cara. Cuando entró en el recibidor del edificio, con las gafas empañadas y el vestido nuevo pegado al cuerpo, tenía ganas de estornudar. Aquel debía ser el peor día de toda su vida. ¡Ay cuando le echase el guante a Alice! No sólo se había portado como una completa idiota ante el primer hombre que se había acercado a ella, sino que se había dejado calar hasta los huesos por la lluvia. Lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con Edward Cullen para terminar de rematarlo todo.

Antes de que terminase casi de formular el pensamiento, Edward se materializó ante sus ojos, y Bella entró rápidamente en el ascensor que acababa de abrir las puertas, rezando para que él eligiera esperar al siguiente, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Debería habérselo imaginado.

Edward entró detrás de ella y se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras un pequeño charco de agua empezaba a formarse a sus pies. Sin lugar a dudas, la señorita I. Swan necesitaba que alguien se ocupase de ella, se dijo e intentó no sonreír, pero falló. No la había visto en los últimos dos o tres días, y era fácil deducir que andaba evitándole. Eso estaba bien. Esos ojos suyos tan grandes e inocentes le hacían sentir deseos de protegerla. Aquella mujer le inquietaba, y varias veces se había encontrado pensando en ella.

Bella se dio la vuelta para no tener que volver a ver esa horrible sonrisa suya. Estaba claro que su aspecto le parecía muy divertido.

—Venga, ríete —espetó, mientras el ascensor comenzaba a subir—. Sé que te mueres por reírte de mí.

Edward frunció el ceño. Le recordaba a un gato acorralado en una esquina, con el pelo erizado y las uñas al descubierto, dispuesto a atacar.

—¿Sigues enfadada porque vi el título del libro? —le preguntó.

—Furiosa —contestó ella, y se bajó las gafas empañadas a la punta de la nariz para poder verle por encima de ellas.

—No he pretendido reírme de ti —parecía tan dulce y vulnerable... No se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre. No parecía llamarse Irina. Seguramente se llamaba Isabel.

—¿Y por qué no? Es lo que ha hecho todo el mundo durante toda mi vida. Siempre me han considerado un bicho raro porque me gustan los libros. Me gusta leer.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se giró hacia otro lado para que no pudiera verla.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Bella salió corriendo y una vez dentro de su apartamento, tembló de frío y de rabia. Edward Cullen era todo lo que ella detestaba en una persona: arrogante y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Seguro que ni siquiera iba a las reuniones de antiguos alumnos de su colegio. Es más, estaba segura de que no se preocupaba ni por nada ni por nadie.

Edward se sacó las llaves del bolsillo frunciendo el ceño y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Encendió la luz y tiró la gabardina sobre el respaldo de una silla antes de entrar en la cocina para calentarse una de esas cenas precocinadas.

Una vez más, el ratoncito había tenido otro estallido de furia. Aun muerta de frío y de vergüenza, había salido del ascensor con la cabeza bien alta y la espalda más tiesa que un palo, como se movería una princesa al entrar en un salón de baile. Se sonrió al recordar cómo el vestido mojado se le ceñía a la figura, dibujando los contornos de unos pechos generosos, unas caderas redondeadas y una cintura estrecha. Tenía las piernas largas y bien torneadas, así que no podía comprender por qué se empeñaba en ocultarse tras esos trajes tan austeros. Era la primera vez que la veía con un vestido, aunque el azul marino no la sentaba nada bien. Con el pelo castaño y esos ojos redondos e inocentes, le quedarían mejor colores más claros. Por lo menos no llevaba el pelo recogido. Aunque se lo había visto empapado, parecía suave como la seda.

Se acomodó en una silla y se quedó mirando la pared. No le gustaban las cosas que la señorita Swan estaba despertando en él. Hacía muchos años que no pensaba tanto en una mujer, pero no debía confundirse. Lo que estaba sintiendo era pena. Estaba sola... demonios, y él también.

El reloj del horno sonó y sacó la bandeja de aluminio sin el guante de tela, así que la soltó bruscamente y se metió el dedo en la boca. ¿Qué tendría el ratoncito de campo para cenar?

Bella estornudó y a punto estuvo de partir el pañuelo en dos de la fuerza. Le picaban los ojos y tenía la garganta áspera como un felpudo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaban tres largas horas para poder volver a casa y meterse en una bañera de agua caliente. Gracias a Dios que era el turno de Alice para ocuparse de la hora de los cuentos. Mientras los niños se arremolinaban alrededor de su amiga, Bella se sentó en su mesa y recortó las letras de colores para el tablón de anuncios del mes de junio. Sólo faltaban siete semanas para la reunión, y como si presintiese la llegada de una estrepitosa tormenta, sintió que el desánimo cundía en su interior. No iba a ir. Tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde están las biografías?

Levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos verdes de Cullen.

—¿Perdón?

Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía recordar qué le había preguntado.

—Las biografías.

Intentando ganar tiempo, Bella dejó las tijeras. Ahora Edward Cullen estaba en su territorio.

—Están justamente a tu izquierda.

—¿Podrías mostrarme dónde?

—Sí, claro, pero me pareces de esa clase de hombres que saben muy bien a dónde van.

—No en esta biblioteca —murmuró él.

Bella se puso de pie, se subió las gafas y con paso decidido le condujo hasta el área que le había pedido.

—La zona que queda a tu izquierda es el departamento de historias de ficción para niños de tres a seis años. Si quieres, podemos pasarnos por ahí para que les eches un vistazo.

Edward hizo caso omiso de su broma. Le había costado un triunfo averiguar dónde trabajaba. El portero de su edificio era el hombre más reservado que había conocido.

—Te va bien el nombre de Bella.

—Siempre y cuando no pretendas ser La Bestia.

Edward sonrió.

—No vivo en un castillo.

—Pero es evidente que conoces su lenguaje.

Bella intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

Después de dejar a Edward en la zona que él le había pedido volvió a su mesa, y desde allí le vio coger varios volúmenes y ojearlos. No podía evitar observarle fascinada. Edward Cullen era un hombre cínico que parecía estar harto del mundo, y sin embargo, no se podía negar la sensualidad que emanaba de su piel. Sus pensamientos estaban tomando un camino peligroso, así que sería mejor concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y pretender que él no estaba allí.

—Querría llevarme estos libros —dijo él, dejando dos gruesos volúmenes encima de la mesa de Bella.

—¿Tienes carnet de la biblioteca? No está permitido llevárselos si no lo tienes.

—No.

—Pues para eso no me necesitas —dijo. ¿Por qué habría venido? Seguramente quería pillarla desprevenida pensando que así sería presa fácil. Pero no lo era. Ni ella ni ninguna otra bibliotecaria.

—Suponía que un empleado público como tú estaría dispuesto a ayudarme.

—Los libros se registran en el mostrador de la entrada.

—Quiero que lo hagas tú.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque mi sección es la infantil.

—No sé por qué pero no me sorprende. Es como si prefirieras el mundo del nunca jamás al mundo real.

—¿Y es que eso es malo? —le preguntó, airada.

—No, siempre que no busques a tus héroes en bares como el Soft Sam's.

Bella se puso roja como la grana y miró a su alrededor. ¿Lo habría oído Alice?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Me intrigas —dijo con sinceridad después de un instante de silencio.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Demonios... no lo sé. Seguramente porque da la sensación de que siempre hay algo a punto de ocurrirte.

—Pues no necesito un hada madrina.

—Sé lo que estás buscando —susurró él—. He visto el libro, ¿recuerdas?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Edward estaba jugando con ella, divirtiéndose a su costa.

—No estoy buscando marido. Sólo necesito... un hombre para una noche.

—Así que era eso —comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡No! —gritó, y todas las personas que había en la sala se volvieron a mirarla. Muerta de vergüenza, Bella bajó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de marcharte?

Edward salió de la biblioteca, maldiciéndose a cada paso. ¡Qué estúpido! ¿A qué estaba jugando? Había estado trabajando mucho aquella tarde, y en un momento de agotamiento, se había recostado en la silla y había cerrado los ojos. En ese momento la imagen de aquella maravillosa monjita, toda miel y pimienta, se había aparecido ante sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de por qué le fascinaba de aquella manera. Quizás fuese porque su imagen le sugería la idea de algo limpio, de la belleza y la bondad de la vida, y después de un día como el que había tenido, necesitaba un poco de esa inocencia.

Había tardado algo más de media hora en sacarle al portero la información que quería. Descubrir que era bibliotecaria no le había sorprendido lo más mínimo. Encajaba bien con la imagen que se había hecho de ella. Pero ir a la biblioteca no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes. No había pretendido intimidarla y sin embargo le habían sorprendido sus arranques de genio. No se había amedrentado, sino que le había plantado cara.

Enfadado y frustrado, volvió a la oficina. Más tarde se disculparía con ella. La señorita Bella Swan se lo merecía.

Cuando hubo terminado con todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa eran cerca de las ocho. Se frotó la cara con una mano. Estaba más cansado que nunca. Se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo y demasiado cínico para aquella clase de trabajo. Cogió la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y tiró el vaso de plástico a la papelera. No había tomado más que café desde por la mañana. Tal y como estaban yendo últimamente las cosas en aquella jaula de grillos, era casi un milagro que no tuviese úlcera.

Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento de su edificio y cuando entraba al portal, la imagen de Bella volvió a aparecérsele ante los ojos.

—Maldita sea —murmuró en voz alta.

El ascensor se detuvo en el noveno piso y estuvo cerca de un minuto frente a la puerta de Bella, intentando decidir si acabar de una vez con aquello de la disculpa o no. Llamó tres veces con los nudillos a la puerta.

Bella se encontraba fatal. Cada vez que tragaba, era como si tuviera fuego en la garganta, le dolía la cabeza y lo último que quería en aquel momento era tener compañía. Envuelta en la bata de estar por casa, abrió la puerta.

—¿Otra vez tú? —susurró sin molestarse en disimular—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te has divertido bastante en la biblioteca?

Edward ignoró su comentario.

—Estás horrible.

—Gracias.

—¿Es que estás mala?

—No —contestó y empezó a toser—. Es que me gusta tener esta pinta.

Sin que ella le hubiera invitado, Edward entró en el apartamento.

—Supongo que no habrás ido al médico.

Bella se quedó en la puerta abierta mirando deliberadamente al pasillo vacío.

—Como si estuvieras en tu casa —dijo con sarcasmo.

Se había pasado la mitad de la tarde intentando explicarle a Alice la visita de Edward. Su amiga se había negado a creer que fuese una coincidencia, y según Alice, Edward estaba interesado por ella. La sugerencia le había hecho reír.

—Yo diría que tienes fiebre. ¿Te has tomado la temperatura?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Aquel tipo parecía no darse cuenta de que no era bienvenido, así que cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

—Siéntate —dijo él.

—¿Siempre eres tan mandón?

—Siempre.

Bella hizo lo que le había ordenado. Estaba demasiado débil para discutir.

—¿Dónde tienes el termómetro?

Hizo un gesto hacia el aparador de la cocina y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas debajo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en darme la plasta?

Edward siguió sin prestarle atención, aparentemente concentrado en leer el termómetro.

—Abre la boca —dijo tras agitarlo enérgicamente. Ella volvió a obedecer y él le puso el termómetro debajo de la lengua.

Bella le vio pasearse de un lado al otro de la alfombra del comedor mirando el reloj cada quince segundos. Parecía un animal atrapado en una jaula demasiado pequeña.

—He venido porque quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. No tenía por qué darte la lata.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo has hecho? —le preguntó aún con el termómetro en la boca.

—No lo sé. Seguramente por lo que te he dicho antes. Me intrigas.

—¿Por qué?

—Si supiera la respuesta, no estaría aquí.

—Entonces vete.

—Creía que uno quiere compañía cuando está mal.

—Sí, pero no con esta clase de mal.

—Pues es una pena —dijo, y con cuidado le quitó el termómetro y lo examinó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? ¿Sobreviviré?

—Treinta y ocho. ¿Tienes aspirinas? —Bella le contestó que no con la cabeza. —Nunca estoy mala.

Edward la miró con escepticismo arqueando las cejas y Bella esperó una regañina que no llegó.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo, y salió del apartamento dejando la puerta entreabierta. Bella estaba demasiado mal para levantarse y cerrar; además, sentía curiosidad.

Edward volvió en un par de minutos cargado con varias cosas: un tarro con sopa, pañuelos de papel, aspirinas, limonada congelada y el periódico.

—¿Vas a mudarte? —le preguntó ella. Precisamente el día de antes se había dicho a sí misma que nunca podría conocer a un hombre en su propio salón.

Él frunció el ceño y no contestó, sino que entró en la cocina. Era un hombre realmente extraño, pensó Bella. Era evidente que para tomarse tantas molestias tenía que sentir algo por ella, y sin embargo parecía muy claro que no deseaba su compañía.

Después de unos minutos, Bella se sintió obligada a investigar. Se levantó del sofá y se detuvo en medio de la habitación para oler el aire.

—Siéntate —le ordenó él, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cocina?

—Preparándote la cena, así que no seas desagradecida.

—No tengo hambre —insistió ella y dio otro paso. Edward no debía ver el interior de sus armarios. Todo estaba ordenado bajo el más riguroso sistema decimal.

—¿Hay que comer si se tiene un resfriado y ayunar si se tiene fiebre, o es al revés? —preguntó él.

Era todo un cuadro verle con la camisa blanca remangada hasta el codo y su delantal de cocina.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? —preguntó él, sin poder evitar tampoco la sonrisa.

—Tú.

—¿Qué? —dijo, mirándose el delantal de flores—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca has visto un hombre trabajando en la cocina?

—No en la mía.

—Entonces ya era hora de que lo vieras —espetó, y se dio la vuelta para quitar una cacerola del fuego y abrir y cerrar las puertas de los armarios hasta que encontró los vasos y unos cuencos—. Deberías sonreír más a menudo —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras servía igual cantidad de sopa en los cuencos.

—Estoy constipada, me duele la cabeza, tengo la garganta áspera como un demonio y hay un loco en mi cocina que no para de darme órdenes. Dame un par de días, y terminaré por encontrarle la gracia a la situación.

No añadió que ella era la única virgen de su clase y que tenía menos de siete semanas para encontrar un hombre al que todo el mundo se volviera a mirar cuando entrase en una habitación.

—Siéntate.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —protestó, pero obedeció.

Edward le puso delante el cuenco con la sopa caliente, un tazón con algo humeante y dos aspirinas, se quitó el delantal y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, mirando el cuenco.

—Sopa de pollo —dijo—. Y lo del tazón, limonada caliente.

—¿No podías haber sido algo más original?

—No en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Tú también vas a cenar?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que la servidumbre tiene que comer en la cocina? —Bella volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Porque te debo una. No pretendía reírme de ti antes.

—¿Cuándo?

En su opinión, lo había hecho ya varias veces.

—Esta tarde. No tenía por qué presentarme en la biblioteca y hacerte pasar un mal rato. Quiero disculparme.

—Si estás de humor para saldar cuentas, entonces podrías mencionar también lo de la otra noche.

—No —contestó él—. Esa te la buscaste tú sólita.

Bella dejó la cuchara a un lado.

—No sé si me gustas o no. Nunca he conocido a alguien que me confunda como tú.

—Entonces ya somos dos. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres. He vivido una gran parte de mi vida sin ellas y no quiero que una ratita de campo me la complique a estas alturas.

No hubiera querido que sonase tan duro, pero Bella era más fuerte de lo que su apariencia dulce y vulnerable hacía creer. Había fuego y acero en aquella mujer, y una fuerza interior que estaba empezando a descubrir.

Bella volvió a coger la cuchara con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de partirla en dos.

—Yo no te he invitado a venir —dijo.

Sería imposible explicarle aquella situación a Alice.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento.

—¿Quieres que conteste yo? —preguntó Edward.

—No —dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla—. Ya contesto yo —cogió el teléfono a la tercera llamada—. ¿Dígame?

—Bella, soy Jake Black. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos el sábado pasado en la galería de arte.

* * *

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia. Acnbo de subir "Amor en Público" para descargar, pasen a mi facebook si la quieren :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 3**

—Hola, Jake, claro que te recuerdo. —Bella se enredó el cable del auricular en el brazo e intentó no prestar atención a Edward que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

—Te oigo una voz rara —dijo Jake.

—Es que estoy constipada.

—Espero que no sea nada malo.

—No, no. Estaré bien en un par de días.

Edward debía estar o paseándose de un lado al otro de la cocina o revolviendo en los armarios, pero Bella no se atrevió a moverse. Si descubría lo tremendamente ordenada que era, estaría a merced de sus comentarios. Hasta las latas de sopa estaban por orden alfabético.

—¿Crees que el viernes podrías estar ya lo bastante bien para ir al cine?

Bella se quedó perpleja. Después de haberse comportado como una idiota, no esperaba volver a saber nada de Jake, y mucho menos que la invitase a salir. ¿No estaría tomándole el pelo?

—No es mala idea.

—¿Qué tal a las siete?

—De acuerdo. A las siete.

Bella colgó el auricular y se lo quedó mirando con un escalofrío. Su interpretación de la rubia tonta había funcionado una vez, pero era poco probable que pudiera mantener la farsa durante mucho más tiempo, imposible de todo punto durante las siete semanas que faltaban para su reunión de antiguas alumnas. Y una vez estuvieran en Seattle no podría sorprenderle diciendo: ¡Sorpresa! Todo ha sido un cuento. En realidad soy una mujer inteligente.

—No debería haber aceptado —murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué no?

Con el estómago ligeramente revuelto, Bella se dio la vuelta. Edward estaba junto a la mesa de la cocina y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Yo... no sé que aspecto tiene —admitió con sinceridad, aunque ese no fuera el origen de sus dudas. Alguien como Edward hubiera desenmascarado inmediatamente su comedia, pero desgraciada o afortunadamente, Jake no era Edward.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando nos conocimos, no llevaba puestas las gafas —contestó; si Edward esbozaba la más mínima sonrisa, lo echaría a patadas de allí.

—Si llevar gafas te preocupa, ¿por qué no te pones lentillas? —le preguntó al tiempo que cogía la cuchara. Entonces recordó que aquella noche en el Soft Sam's tampoco llevaba sus gafas.

—Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Hay un libro estupendo sobre cómo usarlas, pero...

—Pero no te ha servido, ¿eh?

Bella apartó la mirada.

—Desgraciadamente no.

—¿Dónde conociste a ese tal Jake?

Edward intentó hacer la pregunta sin demostrar interés. Había sido entrenado para no mostrar sus emociones, pero con Bella no le resultaba nada fácil.

—En una exposición el sábado pasado —contestó, justo antes de estornudar—. El libro decía que era un buen sitio para conocer hombres.

Edward se sintió algo aliviado y probó la primera cucharada de sopa. Es posible que no fuese un chef muy original, pero aquella comida le calmaría el agujero del estómago, y tomarse aquella sopa frente a los ojos seductores de Bella la hacía parecer más sabrosa.

Comieron en silencio, pero en un silencio cómodo, como si fuese la primera vez que se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro. Bella no tenía hambre, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse la sopa y después se sintió mejor. Edward insistió en recoger y Bella no se opuso con demasiado fervor. Total, no había más que dos cuencos y un par de tazas que se metían sin dificultad en el lavavajillas.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Bella sonrió.

—No, gracias. Has sido ya muy amable.

Era un hombre atractivo, fuerte y con gracia y no sabía por qué estaría prestándole tanta atención. Su interés por ella era tan inesperado que no sabía cómo catalogarlo, pero en fin, eran vecinos y tener un amigo en el edificio estaría bien. Seguramente era lo mismo que Edward había pensado.

—Entonces ya nos veremos.

—Sí, ya nos veremos.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó sintiéndose muchísimo mejor. Ya no le dolía la garganta y ni las piernas ni los brazos le pesaban, así que se vistió para ir a trabajar, canturreando mientras iba de un lado para otro de la habitación. Durante días había estado temiendo que llegase el verano y la fecha de su reunión, pero aquella mañana todo le parecía de otro color. Jake la había invitado a salir y estaba decidida a mantener vivo su interés, lo que no resultaría muy difícil contando con la asistencia de Alice.

Aunque habían dicho por la radio que el día iba a ser soleado, Bella cogió la chaqueta antes de salir. Una vez en el ascensor, esperó ver a Edward, pero la verdad es que muy pocas veces se habían encontrado por las mañanas. Sus caminos no solían cruzarse con asiduidad, pero le hubiera gustado decirle que se encontraba mucho mejor y agradecerle sus cuidados.

En la parada del autobús, las nubes empezaron a abrir. El aire olía a fresco y a primavera, pero cuando un deportivo negro se paró delante de ella, Bella retrocedió instintivamente antes de darse cuenta de quién era el conductor.

Edward se estiró sobre el asiento y abrió la puerta.

—No te viene nada bien estar ahí esperando con ese catarro. Puedo llevarte al centro si quieres.

—Me encuentro ya de maravilla —tuvo que decirle—. Gracias por la oferta, pero el autobús no tardará en llegar.

Edward apretó la manilla de la puerta.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres. La elección es tuya — dijo sin mirarla.

Bella seguía sin comprender por qué se preocupaba tanto por su salud, pero aquel no era el momento de preguntarse por su amabilidad, así que se acomodó en el asiento, cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón.

—Vas a malcriarme, Edward Cullen.

—Mi trabajo está cerca del tuyo —explicó él mientras miraba por el retrovisor lateral para incorporarse al tráfico.

Esa era la explicación de que Alice le hubiese visto en la hora de la comida. Se había ofrecido a llevarla, sí, pero no parecía hacerlo demasiado complacido. Tenía el ceño fruncido tan profundamente que sus cejas formaban una uve en la frente y aunque el tráfico era denso y pesado, su impaciencia no parecía dirigida al flujo de automovilistas hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Bella cruzó las manos sobre el regazo sin saber si debía o no hablar y lamentando haber aceptado su invitación. ¿Por qué se habría ofrecido a llevarla estando tan claro que su presencia le molestaba?

—Estás muy callada hoy —comentó él, mirándola.

—Es que me da miedo decir algo —contestó Bella, sin atreverse a mirarle—. Con la cara que llevas, me ha dado la sensación de que si hablaba, me retorcerías el cuello.

—¿Y desde cuándo te ha impedido hablar la cara que yo tuviera?

—Desde hoy.

Edward frunció el ceño aún más.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que estoy enfadado?

—Pues que llevas expresión de ogro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ahora?

Edward hizo una mueca que debía pretender ser una sonrisa.

—Tenías el ceño fruncido y estabas como tenso, y yo me he preguntado por qué te habrías ofrecido a llevarme estando tan claro que no querías mi compañía.

—¿Qué no quería tu compañía? —repitió él—. No es nada de eso. Es que estaba pensando en algo... del trabajo.

—Entonces debe ser algo profundo y oscuro.

—Últimamente es así todo mi trabajo —su expresión se suavizó al mirarla brevemente—. Tranquilízate: siempre he sido una persona que ha hecho las cosas deliberadamente.

Bella sonrió, complacida por su respuesta. Edward era un hombre intenso, completamente distinto al resto de las personas que ella conocía y sin embargo, parecían tener cierta afinidad. Se sentía a gusto con su naturaleza callada. Con otros hombres, siempre sentía la necesidad de encontrar temas de conversación, y eso iba contra la esencia misma de su personalidad. Encontrar cosas de las que hablar siempre le resultaba difícil, incluso con Alice.

—Tienes mejor aspecto esta mañana —dijo Edward cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo y se volvió a mirarla.

—Me siento de maravilla. Ha debido ser la sopa.

—Sin duda —corroboró Edward con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo tímidamente, sorprendida de lo mucho que una sonrisa podía cambiar el aspecto de un hombre. El brillo de sus ojos verdes calentó a Bella como si fuese un rayo de sol—. Antes me has dicho que tu trabajo últimamente está siendo bastante sombrío. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Bella percibió un instante de duda, pero fue tan mínimo que creyó haberlo imaginado.

—Soy inspector. Te dejaré en la próxima esquina.

Sin esperar más, puso el intermitente y se detuvo en la curva.

—Vuelvo a estar en deuda contigo —murmuró, antes cerrar la puerta—. Gracias.

—Que tengas un buen día, monjita.

Bella se resistió al deseo de cerrar de un portazo, y cuando se hubo dado la vuelta con los puños apretados, Edward sonrió. Era fácil picar a Bella. Debía haber sido hija única, lo que también explicaría su naturaleza callada e independiente. Eso le gustaba de ella. Podía parecer un ratoncito de campo, pero tenía el corazón y el alma de un tigre, y sin darse cuenta, volvió a incorporarse al tráfico sin dejar la sonrisa y con sus pensamientos olvidados gracias a aquella tímida bibliotecaria con la fiereza de una tormenta en los ojos.

Bella estaba viendo las noticias dos días más tarde mientras la cena se hacía en el horno, cuando de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Edward. En el telediario estaban hablando de una red de prostitución que había sido descubierta recientemente. La mujer rubia que aparecía en aquel momento en la pantalla le resultaba vagamente familiar, y se preguntó si no sería la misma mujer que había visto la noche del Soft Sam's. Pero en aquella ocasión no llevaba puestas las gafas, y era difícil de decir.

No sabía qué le había hecho pensar en Edward, porque no había vuelto a verle. La verdad es que había estado medio buscándole y no es que esperase haberle cautivado con su encanto y belleza naturales. Simplemente es que le gustaba Edward, disfrutaba de su compañía, y eso era bastante raro. En resumen: que no sabía qué hacer de aquella relación con su vecino. Posiblemente hasta era prematuro hablar de una relación con Edward. No era la clase de hombre a la que se imaginaba acudiendo con ella a su reunión de antiguas alumnas. Para esa prueba reservaría a Jake. Edward era demasiado áspero para eso.

En cualquier caso, ¿cómo podía pensar en Edward de una forma tan egoísta? Entonces tomó una decisión repentina: sacó la fuente del horno y la dividió en dos porciones iguales, y con sus enormes guantes de cocina, llevó la bandeja por el corredor hasta el apartamento de Edward y con un codo llamó al timbre.

La puerta se abrió con cierta violencia, pero al verla, el ceño de Edward desapareció inmediatamente.

—¿Bella?

—Hola —ahora que ya estaba allí, se sentía como una idiota, pero es que últimamente parecía no saber comportarse de otra forma—. Esta semana ha llegado a la biblioteca un nuevo libro de cocina, y he probado a preparar una nueva receta.

—¿Y estás buscando un conejillo de indias?

—No —la posibilidad le ofendía—. Quería darte las gracias por haberme preparado la cena la otra noche y por haberme llevado al trabajo.

—No tienes por qué pagármelo.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Simplemente es algo que quería hacer. Y ahora, ¿vas a dejarme entrar o tengo que quedarme aquí con esto en la mano mientras discutimos?

—Pues no sé, la verdad... es que quedas bastante bien ahí.

—No creía que los hombres encontrasen atractivos a los ratones de campo.

Le encantaba usar sus palabras.

Edward sonrió, y todo su rostro pareció relajarse, los ojos le brillaron y Bella recordó que podía ser devastadoramente atractivo cuando se lo proponía.

—Hay algunos ratoncitos tan fascinantes que ni yo mismo puedo creérmelo.

—No juegues conmigo, Edward. No soy lo bastante lista como para participar en tus juegos de palabras. La verdad es que no soy buena en ningún juego. Sólo he venido para darte las gracias.

—Y yo no voy a poder seguir discutiendo con ese aroma bloqueándome los sentidos.

Edward se hizo a un lado y Bella dejó la bandeja sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Aquel apartamento era igual que el suyo, pero Edward no parecía poseer su sentido del orden. Su gabardina estaba tirada sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del salón, y los periódicos de varios días tapaban la alfombra.

—Es un tamal de pollo —le dijo. Se sentía aún más rara sin el plato entre las manos.

—¿No vas a cenar conmigo?

Bella pensó en un primer momento que su invitación no era sincera, pero luego recordó que no solía hacer cosas sin desearlas.

—No. Tengo mi cena en casa. Sólo quería...

—Darme las gracias —concluyó él.

—No —dijo y sonrió—. He venido a demostrarte que los ratones de campo y las monjitas son gente de muchos y variados talentos.

—Yo diría que si se les da la oportunidad, hasta podrían adueñarse del mundo.

—Es posible. Según decían en las clases de religión, se supone que vamos a heredar la tierra.

Sonriéndose, Edward cerró la puerta cuando ella salió. No estaba tan seguro de que Bella pudiese llegar a controlar el mundo, pero lo que le preocupaba era que, si se le daba la oportunidad, era él quien podía caer en sus manos. Sin muchas dificultades podría terminar adueñándose de su corazón y de su vida.

Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando borrar su imagen de pie en medio de su apartamento, pero lo único que consiguió fue recordar lo femenina y dulce que era. Tenerla allí aunque hubiera sido sólo durante unos minutos, le había gustado. No estaba preparado para tener que enfrentarse a una mujer así. Él tenía ya treinta años y sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo; aquella mujer era demasiado inocente para estar tan siquiera cerca de él y sin embargo se sentía atraído por ella con mucha más fuerza que por una docena de reinas de la belleza. Ella le llegaba a un punto vulnerable que ni siquiera había sabido que existía. Por el bien de los dos, sería mejor evitarla.

Antes de quedar con Jake, Bella revisó varias veces los libros que había leído sobre citas. Alice eligió su ropa, así que Bella fue vestida de forma informal... es decir, lo que era informal para ella: una falda recta y un jersey. Se maquilló y se dejó el pelo suelto. Mientras esperaba releyendo Cómo conseguir que un hombre se interese por ti, repasó mentalmente los temas de conversación que Alice le había sugerido y los pequeños trucos que su amiga le había dado para mantener una conversación. De todas formas, esperaba que fuese Jake quien llevase el peso de la conversación y que ella no tuviera más que relajarse, sonreír y pestañear.

Jake llegó justo a la hora que habían quedado. La verdad es que resultaba más atractivo de lo que Bella le recordaba, y la tarde transcurrió sorprendentemente bien.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café? — sugirió Jake cuando salieron del cine.

—De acuerdo.

Automáticamente Bella se metió la mano en el bolsillo para tocar la lista de ideas de conversación, pero no le hizo falta. Jake era un hombre agradable con un pequeño problema de egocentrismo que se pasó el tiempo hablándole hasta caer exhausto de su cargo de director. No se imaginaba por qué sentiría la necesidad de impresionarla con su importancia, pero tal y como sugerían los libros, ella fingió admiración por cada una de sus palabras.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bella casi esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio de lo serio que había estado. Ella le dijo a cambio que trabajaba para el ayuntamiento, pero no especificó en qué puesto. Las bibliotecarias estaban estereotipadas, y no importaba que en su caso, ella se ajustara al molde perfectamente. Más tarde, mientras volvían ya hacia su apartamento, Bella se dio cuenta de que Alice no tendría que haberse molestado en redactar una lista con temas de conversación. Jake no había parado de hablar en todo el tiempo, por lo que ella debería sentirse bien, pero no era así. Con aquel hombre, ella no era más que un accesorio.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de su apartamento, con las llaves ya en la mano, Bella se volvió para mirarle.

—He pasado una tarde muy agradable. Gracias, Jake.

Él apoyó una mano en la pared y se inclinó hacia ella. Bella se quedó sin saber qué hacer. No estaba segura de querer que Jake la besara y sin embargo, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. El beso resultó agradable, pero no revelador.

—¿Puedo volver a verte? —preguntó él, y Bella sintió su respiración en el pelo.

—Eh... sí, claro.

—¿Qué te parecería ir a cenar el miércoles por la noche? ¿Te gusta bailar?

—Me encantaría —le contestó. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en aprender siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro? Tenía tanto sentido del ritmo como un trozo de madera. En la reunión habría algo de baile, así que más tarde o más temprano tendría que aprender. El lunes buscaría en la biblioteca un libro de instrucciones. Hasta ahora los libros nunca le habían fallado.

El lunes por la tarde, cuando volvía a casa desde donde la había dejado el autobús, oyó que Edward la llamaba desde el aparcamiento.

—Hola —le saludó ella casi demasiado complacida de volver a verle. Llevaba como siempre la gabardina colgando de un brazo y se preguntó si alguna vez la llevaría puesta, pero estaba segura de que si se lo preguntaba, él la miraría como si su pregunta fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo, e imaginárselo la hizo sonreír.

Edward cruzó la calle y se unió a ella frente a su edificio, sonriendo al verla cargada de discos.

—No me digas que los libros de la caza del hombre no han funcionado y te has pasado al departamento de audio.

Bella clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—No. Es que Jake me ha pedido que vayamos a bailar y... no soy muy buena en esas cosas.

—Tener dos pies zurdos para el baile no es una cosa tan rara.

Edward se resistió al deseo de cogerla suavemente por la barbilla y hacerle levantar la cara. Hubiera querido soltar su pelo de los confines de aquel moño y probar su textura entre los dedos... ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? Aquella mujer era un anuncio de neón con letras en rojo en el que se leía peligro. No se molestaba en ocultar su deseo de casarse, o al menos de encontrar un hombre, y él no tenía la más mínima intención de formar una pareja. Sin embargo, parecía una polilla volando peligrosamente cerca de las llamas.

—Cuando estaba en el instituto fui a unos cuantos bailes, pero ya hace bastante tiempo de eso —explicó Bella—. Diez años, para ser exactos, y la verdad es que no me acuerdo de mucho. No creo que esta vez pueda salir del paso arrastrando los pies.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

La oferta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera impedirlo y se maldijo en silencio.

—¿Ayuda? —repitió Bella—. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

—No es que sea Fred Astaire.

Sí, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de que se casara con aquel condenado Jake y desapareciera de su vida para poder dejar de pensar en ella. Demonios... ¿pero a quién estaba intentando engañar? Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para dejar de imaginarse cómo sería tenerla entre los brazos.

—Sería más fácil con una pareja —admitió Bella, pero Edward tenía ya fruncido el ceño como si lamentase haberle hecho la oferta—. Bueno, si estás seguro.

—Estaré en tu casa dentro de una hora.

—Entonces prepararé la cena... en agradecimiento —añadió rápidamente.

Aquella situación ya iba a ser por sí sola bastante complicada.

—En otra ocasión —dijo él.

Una hora más tarde, Edward estaba llamando a la puerta de Bella sintiéndose un completo idiota. No se había sentido tan confuso en toda su vida. Deseaba tener en sus brazos a aquella mujer y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sentir.

Bella abrió la puerta y Edward murmuró algo entre dientes al pasar que ella no entendió. Se había quitado su uniforme y se había puesto unos pantalones de lino y un suave jersey de cachemir. El libro de instrucciones que venía con el disco estaba abierto sobre la mesita del centro, y el álbum ya estaba en el tocadiscos.

—¿Estás preparada?

La voz de Edward sonó áspera.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo ella, y rápidamente puso en marcha el aparato—. La primera cara es una iniciación al vals. El libro dice... —se sentía ridícula, y con los brazos en jarras, le miró directamente a los ojos—. Mira, Edward, te agradezco la oferta, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Creía que querías aprender a bailar.

—Y quiero aprender, pero con una pareja que también quiera bailar, y no con un ogro.

—Mira, Bella, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Yo no sirvo para marido.

Bella le agradecía la sinceridad. No estaba cortejándola, al menos en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Ni siquiera habían salido juntos. No pensaba en ella en esos términos y sin embargo había salido a su encuentro para hablar con ella, para estar con ella. Si quería sólo su amistad, estaba dispuesta a ofrecérsela.

—Creo que me di cuenta de eso la primera vez que nos encontramos en el ascensor. Serías un marido desastroso, Edward Cullen, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué has querido convertirte en mi hada madrina.

Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en sus labios.

—Ver cómo te conviertes en calabaza a media noche debe ser todo un espectáculo.

—No te sabes muy bien los cuentos. Fue el carruaje el que se convirtió en una calabaza y no Cenicienta.

Los dulces acordes de un vals vienes inundaron la habitación cuando la aguja se posó sobre el disco y Edward se inclinó elegantemente.

—¿Me concede el honor de este baile?

Fingiendo abanicarse, Bella pestañeó varias veces y sonrió.

—Oh, Rhett, qué modales tan encantadores.

Edward la cogió entre sus brazos y ella intentó seguirle, pero a decir por su expresión de concentración, debía estarle resultando muy difícil.

—Debes dar la impresión de que te estás divirtiendo —le dijo—, si no quieres que Jake te lleve a urgencias a que te miren el apéndice.

Bella se echó a reír.

—No tengas tantas ganas de que te machaque los pies.

—No las tengo.

Edward intentó poner las manos de forma que tuviera que tocarla lo menos posible, pero no lo consiguió. Cambió entonces a su hombro y su cadera, pero no consiguió nada. Cada vez que apoyaba las manos en un sitio diferente, se daba cuenta de la suavidad que había debajo e intentó no pensar en ello y concentrarse en la música.

Cuando Bella le pasó una mano alrededor del cuello, sus pechos le rozaron y Edward cerró los ojos mientras una ola de calor le recorría el cuerpo. Bella tenía unos pechos exquisitos y sus manos ardían por acariciarlos.

¡Menuda hada madrina! Deberían llevarle a la cárcel sólo por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Aquella situación era ridícula. Había tenido a otras mujeres en los brazos de forma mucho más íntima y sin embargo se estaba portando como un crío que abrazase a una mujer por primera vez. Y para colmo, a un ratoncito de campo como aquel... ¿Tendría la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba haciendo? Lo dudaba. Conociendo a Bella, tendría que haber leído primero sobre ello. Demonios, quizás lo hubiese leído. Quizás toda aquella situación no fuese más que un experimento igual que su visita al Soft Sam's. Edward apretó los dientes y puso todo su empeño en ignorar la sensación de aquella mujer y su aroma a flores, la textura aterciopelada de su piel y la forma en que su cuerpo se movía junto al suyo al unísono.

Bella se sentía de maravilla. Aquello estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Al parecer, Edward estaba muy versado en el arte del baile porque se movía con una gracia y una confianza que ella no había esperado encontrar en un hombre de su talla.

—¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Bien —contestó él. Estaba convencido de que Bella no tenía ni idea del efecto que causaba en él, así que, si estaba obligado a soportar aquella tortura, lo haría con una sonrisa—. ¿Has pensado en dejarte el pelo suelto cuando salgas con Jake?

—Seguramente.

—Entonces deberías soltártelo ahora también.

—De acuerdo —contestó, e inmediatamente se quitó las horquillas que sujetaban su moño italiano.

—¿Y las gafas? —preguntó después, resistiéndose al deseo de coger uno de sus mechones en la mano.

—Jake nunca me ha visto con las gafas puestas.

—Entonces quítatelas.

—De acuerdo.

Las dejó junto a las horquillas sobre la mesa, y un Edward borroso la sonrió.

—No guiñes los ojos.

—No puedo verte de cerca.

—Tampoco podrás ver a Jake, así que no habrá mucha diferencia.

—Está bien —accedió. Pero sí que era diferente. No necesitaba ni sus gafas ni ninguna otra cosa para saber que era Edward quien la estaba abrazando, y cuando volvió a envolverla, se sintió tan bien como si se hubiera colocado su par de zapatos favoritos. Cuando él apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza, Bella cerró los ojos. Siguieron bailando, pero sus movimientos quedaron restringidos a un pequeño círculo. Encajaban a la perfección.

Edward la acercó un poco más, y Bella sintió una tremenda confusión. No debería estar sintiéndose así. No con Edward. Pero no quería hacerse preguntas, no en aquel momento, no sintiéndose tan maravillosamente bien como se sentía.

Edward olía muy bien, a una mezcla de loción de afeitar y hombre, y se preguntó si todos los hombres olerían tan bien así de cerca.

Edward le acarició suavemente el pelo, desde lo alto de la cabeza hasta los hombros y cuando las últimas notas se perdieron en la habitación, dejaron de bailar.

Sí, encajaban bien. Demasiado bien.

Edward dejó caer los brazos y retrocedió un paso.

—Creo que no tendrás problemas con el vals.

—Supongo que no. Con Jake todo lo que tengo que hacer es mirarle con devoción y pestañear.

Por muy poco razonable que pudiera parecer, a Edward no le gustaba la idea de imaginársela flirteando con otro hombre.

—Eso no puede satisfacer a ningún hombre durante demasiado tiempo.

—A Jake sí —contestó. No le gustaba el tono de voz de Edward—. Ya sabes que no me gusta flirtear. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo se hace.

—Pues a mí me parece que estás aprendiendo de maravilla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que hace un momento, bailando, te estabas prácticamente arrojando en mis brazos.

—¡De eso nada!

—Claro que sí.

Bella se sentía demasiado humillada y furiosa para discutir, así que se acercó al tocadiscos, lo apagó y con manos temblorosas guardó el disco en su funda.

—Lo que has dicho ha sido muy desagradable, Edward.

—Ya es hora de que despiertes.

—Y yo te he dicho que no necesito hada madrina.

—Pero necesitas que alguien te abra los ojos.

Bella se dio la vuelta con los brazos en jarras.

—Y vas a ser tú el que me haga ver la luz, ¿no?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. No puedes ir insinuándote así a los hombres.

—¿Insinuándome?

Bella casi se atragantó con la palabra.

—Sí, insinuándote.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que se ofreció a enseñarme a bailar! Yo... yo te dije incluso que...

—No puedes ir por ahí tentando a los hombres, Bella —la interrumpió. No sabía qué le estaba pasando.

—¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no pretendo engañar a nadie? Mírame, Edward. Mírame de verdad.

Él era precisamente quien la llamaba ratón de campo, así que no podía estar diciendo ahora que la encontraba atractiva.

—Ese es el problema; que estoy mirando.

—¿Y? —susurró ella, sorprendida por la emoción de su voz.

—Y... Y en lo único que puedo pensar es en hacer esto —dijo, y se acercó a ella y la besó.

Bella se quedó demasiado perpleja para reaccionar. Su beso había tenido el efecto más dulce y tentador.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —le preguntó casi sin voz.

Edward parecía tan poco complacido con el beso como ella.

—No lo sé. Ha sido una equivocación.

—Ya...

Bella prefería interpretarlo de otra forma. Sentirle así había sido demasiado bueno.

—Tú sal con Jake y lo dejamos así.

—Pero...

—Tú sal con él, Bella. ¿Entendido?

Ella clavó los ojos en la alfombra.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

¡Hombres! Primero la besa y luego la deja así ¬¬

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 4**

Apenas había sonado el timbre cuando Bella abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

—¿Cómo has tardado tanto? Jake está a punto de llegar.

—Si no tuvieses tanto miedo de ponerte las gafas, podrías ver tú misma qué aspecto tiene —replicó Alice.

Como la buena amiga que era, Alice se había ofrecido para estar allí cuando llegase Jake a buscarla para poder decirle a Bella si era un candidato aceptable para llevar a su reunión. A medida que se acercaba la fecha, Bella iba descubriendo lo mucho que deseaba ir, pero no estaba dispuesta a aparecer sin un hombre a su lado. El problema era que sólo contaba con Jake.

—Estás fantástica —comentó Alice, retrocediendo para examinar a Bella—. ¿Pero estás segura de poder bailar con esa ropa?

Bella se había preguntado lo mismo. La blusa de seda era nueva, de color azul pálido y con un cuello alto de encaje. La falda era, como siempre, recta. Se había tirado horas intentando componerse el pelo, pero no lo había conseguido. Lo tenía demasiado liso y en demasiada cantidad para poder manejarlo, y al final había optado por recogérselo en la base del cuello con un pañuelo azul algo más oscuro que su blusa.

—Espero no tener problemas.

Pero sólo había pasado el examen del vals. Edward se había marchado inmediatamente después de lo del beso y no había vuelto a verle. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado se enfurecía, pero no con Edward, sino consigo misma. No había sido su intención flirtear con él, pero tampoco era tan inocente como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El beso había sido tan maravilloso que cuatro días después parecía tener aún el sabor de sus labios en la boca y podía evocar con toda exactitud la sensación de estar en sus brazos y su olor.

—¿Estás segura de que estoy bien? —insistió.

—Estás bien. De verdad.

—Antes era fantástica.

—Muy bien: fantástica.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras se aseguraba que el pañuelo azul seguía en su sitio. Tenía una especie de premonición sobre aquella noche. Siendo sincera tendría que admitir que hubiera preferido salir con Edward. Se sentía muy cómoda con él, pero su deseo era en vano. Edward hacía días que había desaparecido, y en realidad, ni siquiera sabía si le caía bien. Los mensajes que recibía de él eran fuertes pero confusos. Era casi como si no le gustara pero no pudiese resistirse a la atracción. Atracción... Pensar que podía atraer a Edward le hacía sentirse bien. Ojalá hubiera podido ver sus ojos con más claridad la noche que bailaron. Malditas gafas. Lo echaban todo a perder.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella miró frenética a Alice antes de meter las gafas en el bolso.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Alice—. Lo vas a pasar de maravilla.

—¿Y por qué será que yo no tengo la misma impresión? —murmuró Bella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Edward cambió de canal con el mando a distancia de su televisión. Había visto unos quince segundos de no menos de diez programas. Nada le interesaba, ni conseguía distraerle de sus pensamientos. Bella volvía a ocuparlo todo, y no como antes, yendo y viniendo intermitentemente, sino que estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, a todo color. Ni la televisión ni otra docena de diversiones que pudiera inventar iban a aliviarle.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a contemplar la calle mojada. Así que iba a salir a bailar con ese tal Jake. A él no debería importarle, pero... sí que le importaba, maldita sea. Imaginársela en los brazos de otro hombre le molestaba. Incluso más: le irritaba profundamente.

Sin necesidad de hacer esfuerzo podía recordar la sensación de sus pechos contra el suyo y la de sus piernas contra sus muslos. Dios, había sido tan maravilloso tenerla en los brazos... Mucho mejor de lo que tenía derecho a sentir. Ya habían pasado varios días y aún no podía deshacerse de la sensación, de su sabor, de su olor. Evitarla no había funcionado, como tampoco habían servido todas las otras cosas que había intentado. Vivía a tan sólo tres puertas de distancia, pero era como si se hubiese mudado a su propio apartamento. La tenía allí cada instante, delante de los ojos, día y noche, cuando lo que él quería de verdad era echarla de su vida, exorcizar aquellos ojos del color de la miel quemada de su memoria y seguir adelante con su trabajo. «Bueno, no», se dijo y dio la vuelta. Lo que de verdad quería hacer era averiguar cómo era aquel tal Jake.

Antes de que pudiera pararse a analizar aquella locura, cogió la americana y salió rápidamente de su apartamento.

—Hola, Jake —le saludó Bella con una cálida sonrisa—. Te presento a mi amiga Alice.

—Hola, Alice.

Jake se acercó a estrechar la mano de Alice, pero la retuvo algo más de lo que era necesario y se la quedó mirando fijamente hasta que Bella se dio cuenta del rojo que teñía las mejillas de su amiga.

—Me alegro de conocerte —dijo Alice y se soltó de su mano—, pero tengo que marcharme.

—No —objetó Bella—. Quédate, por favor.

Alice le lanzó una mirada que habría podido hacer hervir el agua.

—No. Jake y tú vais a bailar, ¿recuerdas? —dijo entre dientes.

—Cuantos más, mejor. Es lo que digo yo siempre.

Jake estaba mirando a Alice con obvio interés, o al menos eso le parecía a Bella sin gafas. La verdad es que era una situación bastante ridícula.

—No, de verdad. Tengo que irme.

—Es una pena —replicó Jake.

El timbre volvió a sonar y los tres se volvieron a mirar hacia la puerta.

—Yo abro —dijo Bella, y los tres pasos que tuvo que dar hasta la puerta nunca le habían parecido tan largos—. Edward —susurró al ver al extraño que acababa de materializarse ante sus ojos en el marco de la puerta. Nunca se había sentido tan complacida de ver a alguien.

Él miró más allá hacia Alice y Jake.

—He venido para... —acababa de darse cuenta de que no había preparado una excusa verosímil para presentarse allí —... para que me des la receta del plato que preparaste la otra noche. Estaba delicioso.

—Claro. Entra, por favor —Bella se hizo a un lado y Edward entró. Tan contenta estaba que Bella estuvo a punto de hacerle a Alice ese gesto con el pulgar que había visto hacer a los chicos en la biblioteca—. Edward Cullen, te presento a Jake Black y Alice Brandon.

—Me alegro de conocerte —dijo Jake y ambos se estrecharon la mano.

—Alice... —dijo Edward, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

—Edward es vecino mío —explicó Bella, que se sentía obligada a dar explicaciones.

—Tres puertas más allá —dijo él, que cada vez se sentía más ridículo.

—Voy a darte la receta —intervino Bella.

—Voy contigo —se apresuró a añadir Alice para entrar con ella en la cocina—. ¿Pero qué está pasando? —susurró en cuanto estuvieron fuera de su alcance.

—No lo sé.

—Porque no te habrás creído lo de la receta, ¿verdad?

Edward la tenía desconcertada. Primero había ido a la biblioteca para meterse con ella, y después la había cuidado cuando estaba enferma, pero lo más sorprendente de todo había sido su ofrecimiento de enseñarle a bailar, una escena que ninguno de los dos olvidaría fácilmente.

—Con Edward, nunca se sabe.

—Ha venido para controlar a Jake.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No puedo creérmelo.

—Pues confía en mí: ese tipo está muy interesado.

—Dos hombres a la vez —susurró, con una mano en el pecho—. Si las chicas del St. Mary lo supieran...

Decir que dos hombres estaban interesados en ella era mucho decir. Desde que les había presentado, Jake no había apartado los ojos de Alice.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo también estoy sorprendida. Jamás me imaginé que esos libros fuesen a funcionar tan bien. Y los dos hombres son bastante atractivos.

—Edward lo es más —dijo Bella sin pensar.

—No lo sé. Jake tiene cierto... no sé, ángel.

—¿Ah, sí?

Bella arrugó la nariz. Comparándoles a los dos, Jake se quedaba en un discreto segundo puesto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que me da la impresión de que Edward no tiene intención de marcharse.

Bella se mordió un labio.

—¿Y tú qué crees que debo hacer? ¿Le invito a que venga con nosotros?

—Invítanos a los dos.

—¿Y qué pensará Jake?

—No importa. Tal y como le está mirando Edward, no creo que se atreva a arriesgar el cuello para volver a salir contigo.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Los hombres nunca le habían prestado demasiada atención, pero no le importaba demasiado perder a Jake. A juzgar por cómo miraba a Alice, le daba miedo ir a la reunión con él y que terminase por salir de la fiesta del brazo de otra mujer.

—¿Has encontrado el libro de cocina? —le preguntó Alice en voz baja.

—Lo devolví la semana pasada.

—Entonces sal y díselo.

Al volver al salón, se encontró con los dos hombres sentados en el sofá mirándose el uno al otro como si fuesen dos osos luchando por un territorio.

Edward se puso de pie y después lo hizo Jake, lentamente.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero ya he devuelto el libro a la biblioteca. Lo que puedo hacer es volver a sacarlo si te interesa.

—Sí, por favor.

Alice se acercó entonces y sonrió.

—Bella y yo estábamos pensando que ya que estamos los cuatro aquí, podríamos salir todos juntos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—Sí —espetó Alice.

—Pero no a bailar —intervino Edward.

—Ponen una buena película en el Lloyd Center — sugirió Alice.

—Por mí, de acuerdo —accedió Bella, mirando a Jake. Al fin y al cabo, su cita era con él.

—Bueno —contestó él con escaso entusiasmo.

La verdad es que el entusiasmo general por aquella salida habría cabido en un dedal. El silencio en el coche mientras se dirigían al centro comercial era absoluto, lo que a Bella le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, pero prefirió no intentar siquiera iniciar una conversación.

Una vez en el cine, Jake y Edward fueron a comprar palomitas mientras ellas ocupaban los asientos.

—Esto no funciona —susurró Bella.

—Y que lo digas. La temperatura en el coche estaba bajo cero.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Nada. Ya se arreglará por sí solo.

Los dos hombres volvieron y para su sorpresa, Edward ocupó el asiento al lado suyo y Jake se sentó junto a Alice. Al parecer debían haber aclarado las cosas en el vestíbulo.

Sin embargo, Edward no estaba satisfecho. Su instinto le decía que Bella iba a tener problemas con Jake. En cuanto se había enfrentado a él, Jake había dado marcha atrás, aduciendo excusas sin sentido. Además se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Alice. Si Bella andaba a la busca de un hombre decente, aquella no era buena elección.

En cuanto la sala quedó a oscuras y los anuncios comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, Bella decidió no seguir con la farsa y sacó las gafas del bolso. Seguro que Jake ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

No se había fijado en la clase de película que iban a ver, pero cuando proyectaron las primeras imágenes, enseguida se dio cuenta de que iba a ser una de esas películas llenas de sangre, y se removió inquieta en el asiento.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Edward, y sonrió al ver que se había puesto las gafas.

—Nada.

No sabía cómo decirle que no podía soportar la violencia. Detestaba las películas en las que se trataba la vida de las personas como algo sin valor y cuyo único argumento era el horror por el horror.

En la primera escena desagradable, Bella se aferró a los brazos de la silla y cerró los ojos, esperando que nadie se diese cuenta.

—Bella...

La voz de Edward había sido tan baja que no estaba segura de haberle oído hablar, así que abrió sólo un ojo y se volvió a mirarle.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, pero una ráfaga de metralleta atronó la sala y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—No.

Edward se quedó asombrado. Aquel ratoncito de campo no podía soportar la violencia y la idea le hizo sonreír. Bella le sorprendía constantemente. No quería enamorarse de ella, pero no cabía duda de que tenía todos los síntomas indicadores de que estaba a punto de enamorarse de aquella dulce bibliotecaria. Su interés por la película se desvaneció. Bella estaba aferrada a los brazos de la butaca, y con una suavidad que ni él mismo sabía poseer, le soltó la mano y le hizo cogerse de su brazo, y ella se volvió a él con una expresión tal de agradecimiento que necesitó todo el control de sus emociones entrenado durante largos años para no inclinarse y besarla. No le gustaba aquella sensación. Aquel era el peor momento para iniciar una relación con una mujer. Era demasiado peligroso, para él y seguramente para ella.

Era jueves por la mañana y Alice estaba esperando a Bella en las escaleras de entrada a la biblioteca.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella al llegar. Estaba algo desilusionada aquella mañana porque estaba en la parada del autobús cuando Edward había pasado por delante con su coche, y ni siquiera había mirado para ver si estaba—. ¿Qué tal fue todo con Jake?

Jake había terminado por acompañar a Alice a casa.

—Bien... supongo.

—¿Te pidió que salieras con él otra vez?

—Sí, pero no me interesa. Se parece demasiado a mi ex.

—También está fuera de mi lista.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Edward le despellejaría vivo si volviese a aparecer en tu puerta.

—La verdad es que no entiendo a Edward —murmuró Bella—. Casi ni me dio las buenas noches cuando me dejó en casa. Yo diría que ni siquiera me miró.

Y se suponía que eran los hombres los que no entendían a las mujeres. Aun con su inteligencia y sus conocimientos, Bella era incapaz de explicar el comportamiento de Edward. Había tenido la sensación de que compartían algo especial durante aquella horrorosa película, pero en cuanto salieron de la sala, él empezó a tratarla como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

—¿Con quién preferirías asistir a la reunión? ¿Con Jake o con Edward?

Bella no tuvo que pensárselo.

—Con Edward.

—Entonces tienes que cambiar de táctica.

—Mira, Alice, no sé... Haces que parezca una guerra.

—¿Quieres ir a la reunión o no?

—Pues sí, pero...

—Entonces tienes que trazarte un plan y elegir tus armas, querida.

Una cosa era que Edward le gustase y otra muy distinta trazarse un plan para cazarlo. Tenía la sensación de que lo que sentía por él podía pasar a ser algo mucho más intenso, pero por otro lado, tenía también la sensación de que si se decidía a seguir adelante, podía sufrir.

Aquella misma tarde, aún sin haber decidido qué iba a hacer, recibió una llamada de Jake. Quería invitarla al cine. Al parecer no se asustaba tan fácilmente como habían pensado Alice o Edward, o quizás fuese que se había dado cuenta de la falta de interés de Edward después de la película. Fuera lo que fuese, no tenía intención de volver a salir con él, así que rechazó educadamente su invitación.

Al día siguiente tampoco vio a Edward, lo que la convenció de que estaba evitándola deliberadamente, pero en aquella ocasión contaba con la munición y el refuerzo de Alice.

Canturreando mientras trabajaba, preparó otro plato de comida mexicana y se plantó con él en la puerta de Edward, llamó al timbre y esperó.

La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Edward al abrir la puerta.

—Hola —le saludó Bella con una brillante sonrisa.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Te he traído algo de cenar —todo parecía tan fácil mientras lo discutía con Alice aquella misma tarde... Pero ahora el estómago le pesaba como si fuese de plomo y su decisión iba volatilizándose en cuestión de segundos—. Es otro plato del mismo libro de cocina que me pediste la otra noche.

El seguía inmóvil en la puerta.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella, y su sonrisa empezó a hacer aguas—. Me preguntaste por el libro la noche que Jake... te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Seguía sin invitarla a entrar en su apartamento. Desde luego lo de flirtear se le daba fatal.

—Ya veo que estás ocupado —dijo, y clavó los ojos en el suelo—. Sólo quería dejarte el plato.

Edward se hizo a un lado, y Bella jamás se había sentido tan mal. Se suponía que aquello no iba a salir así. Según Alice, Edward le agradecería las molestias y la invitaría a compartir la cena con él.

Entró en la cocina y sobre la encimera vio una caja de comida precocinada vacía. Tenía la cena en el horno.

—No es necesario que me devuelvas la fuente — dijo. No quería que pensara que estaba buscando excusas para seguir viéndole, aunque esa fuese la verdad—. Que disfrutes de la cena —añadió, azarada.

—Bella —Edward la sujetó por un brazo, y cuando ella le miró, él lentamente enredó los dedos en su pelo—. Ojalá no hubieras hecho esto.

—Lo sé —contestó casi sin voz—. No volveré a hacerlo. Yo... yo no sé qué he podido hacer para que estés tan enfadado conmigo, pero capto tu mensaje alto y claro.

Ante sus ojos apareció una imagen de sí misma en la reunión, sola, mientras las demás le presentaban a sus maridos y le hablaban de sus vidas llenas de cosas excitantes.

—Bella, escúchame. Ya sabes que he visto todos esos libros que estás leyendo, y créeme, no soy el hombre adecuado para ti. Sería un marido desastroso.

—¿Marido? ¡Yo no estoy buscando marido!

—Ya —espetó él—. Estás buscando a un hombre que pueda introducirte en el disfrute corporal.

Bella se sintió literalmente enferma. Las mejillas se le quedaron sin sangre y la piel se le volvió amarillenta.

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios quieres? —sabía que la había gritado y que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Bella tenía un efecto desestabilizador sobre él. Vio lágrimas en sus ojos y también la vio esforzarse por tragárselas—. Si esa no es la razón, ¿por qué estás leyendo entonces esos malditos libros?

Bella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tengo mis razones.

—No lo dudo.

El gesto orgulloso de su barbilla le llegó al corazón. No sabía a qué podía estar jugando Bella, pero el momento no podía ser peor. La misión encubierta en la que estaba trabajando era verdaderamente peligrosa y el resultado podía ser desastroso. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza sin tener a una mujer complicándolo todo aún más. Pero Bella no era una mujer ordinaria. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento que le había contestado airada en el ascensor. Era una piedra preciosa y poco común, y ¿quién sabe si volvería a tropezarse con un tesoro como aquel en toda su vida?

—Lo que pienses de mí no tiene importancia — dijo ella, apretando los puños—. Pero para que lo sepas, lo único que quiero es asistir a la reunión de antiguas alumnas de mi colegio. Y pienso ir aunque tenga que alquilar un hombre para que venga conmigo —su voz había ido subiendo de volumen a cada palabra—. Y además, pienso aprender a bailar, y si tú no estás dispuesto a ayudarme, no me importa en absoluto. Ya encontraré a otro que esté dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Así que se trata de eso. ¿Y la cena es el pago por las lecciones?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —contestó él, y puso en marcha el tocadiscos. Una música suave llegó a todos los rincones de su apartamento—. Bailemos si eso es lo que quieres.

La invitación era tan cálida como un donativo por caridad, y la primera intención de Bella fue tirársela a la cara, pero se las arregló para tragarse su orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, estar en sus brazos era la razón por la que había ido allí aquella noche.

Cuando se acercó, Edward estaba tremendamente tenso y la mantenía a un metro de distancia.

—La otra noche no me cogías así —protestó.

Apretando los dientes, Edward la acercó más a él, y con los ojos cerrados, inspiró el perfume de su pelo. No tenía derecho a oler tan bien. Era como la primavera, fresca, llena de ganas y tan increíblemente inocente y confiada que hasta le asustaba. Jamás se había sentido tan bien con una mujer en los brazos. Le gustaba sentir la feminidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le gustaba mucho, demasiado como para esperar olvidarlo pronto.

Entonces volvió a acariciarle el pelo, sedoso, brillante, y fue soltando las horquillas de su moño y dejándolas caer al suelo. La música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, pero ellos siguieron bailando. Bailar era sólo una excusa para abrazarse, y los dos lo sabían.

Apenas se movían ya.

Bella no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a romper aquel mágico hechizo. Había algo fuerte y poderoso en Edward, algo a lo que no podía resistirse, y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le besó suavemente en la base del cuello.

Edward sintió cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban con aquel beso.

—Bella —susurró—, ¿qué estás intentando hacer conmigo?

—Lo mismo que tú me haces a mí —contestó ella, con una voz increíblemente débil—. Nunca me he sentido así... como si hubiera algo a punto de ocurrir. Edward, bésame. Bésame, por favor.

Casi con rudeza se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con una desesperación que ardía en su interior como una llama, y siguió besándola hasta que los dos empezaron a temblar.

—Bella, dime que te deje. Dime que me esté quieto, por favor —le pidió.

—Pero es que me gusta mucho.

—No digas eso.

—Pero Edward, me siento tan bien que...

Edward acarició su boca con sus propios labios. Era tan increíblemente dulce.

—Bella...

Deslizó sus manos hasta cubrir uno de sus pechos y su pezón se endureció casi inmediatamente. Edward gimió. Bella tenía que pararle, y sin embargo, arqueó la espalda hacia él y volvió a besarle.

—Sabes tan bien... quiero seguir besándote por siempre.

—Dios, Bella, no me digas eso —protestó, y con todas sus fuerzas intentó luchar en una batalla que había perdido de antemano.

—Me encanta sentirte —dijo, e instintivamente se frotó contra él.

Edward creyó morir con el placer y el dolor que sentía a la vez.

—Ya basta, Bella —suplicó, y bajó las manos a su cintura—. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que no. Jamás soñé con algo que me hiciera sentir así.

Edward ni siquiera escuchó su respuesta mientras la besaba en la mejilla, en el pelo, en el cuello, en cualquier lugar menos en la boca. Si volvía a hacerlo, se pondría a sí mismo al borde del precipicio y, una vez allí, no podría parar, y terminaría por asustarla.

—Bella, tenemos que parar —dijo, y apoyó su mejilla sobre su pelo con los ojos cerrados.

Bella volvió a buscar su boca hasta que Edward no pudo más.

—Ya basta —dijo, y la separó de él por los hombros—. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

Bella parpadeó varias veces, aturdida.

—Te estás comportando como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

—Pero es que me gusta tanto...

—¿Y a dónde diablos te crees que todo esto nos iba a conducir?

—Yo... no lo sé.

No había pensado en el final porque lo que de verdad deseaba era no parar.

—No es posible que seas tan inocente.

—Yo creía que...

—Mira, Bella, será mejor que te busques a otra persona para que te de esas lecciones que tantas ganas tienes de recibir.

Bella intentó tragarse el dolor tan tremendo que le habían producido aquellas palabras. No consideraba a Edward como su profesor, sino que había creído que los dos habían estado explorando esas exquisitas sensaciones juntos.

—¡Puede que eso sea lo que debiera hacer! —le gritó—. Estoy segura de que Jake lo hará con gusto.

Sus propias palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara.

—Ni se te ocurra. Con Jake, no.

—¿Entonces con quién? No es que tenga precisamente hordas de admiradores haciendo cola para salir conmigo.

—Ese no es mi problema —espetó él, pretendiendo indiferencia—. Búscate a alguien y déjame a mí en paz.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Después de aquella humillación, él era el último hombre al que quería volver a ver.

Salió del apartamento como si la persiguiera el mismísimo demonio, y una vez en el suyo, sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y al caer por sus mejillas, fueron como gotas de ácido que le abrasaban la piel.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Era una mujer de veintisiete años intentando subirse al tren de la vida y ese tren se le había escapado riéndose de ella. Se había comportado como una irresponsable idiota, tal y como Edward le había dicho.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando dejar de llorar, y en ese momento, alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta.

—Bella —gritó Edward—. Abre. Sé que estás ahí.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para poder moverse. Edward era la última persona que había esperado ver aparecer ante su puerta.

—Tú eliges: o abres la puerta, o la echo abajo.

La amenaza le pareció lo bastante verosímil como para hacerle levantarse y abrir la puerta.

Edward apareció frente a ella.

—Te has olvidado esto —dijo, tendiéndole los guantes del horno.

Ella los cogió sin decir nada.

Verla los ojos tan rojos le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Bella se apartó mecánicamente y Edward entró.

—Tú quieres asistir a esa maldita reunión. Muy bien. Yo te acompañaré.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Nunca has oído el refrán que dice «A caballo regalado, no le mires el diente»?

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¿Que por qué? —gritó—. Porque no quiero que te toque otro hombre que no sea yo. ¿Queda claro?

Se lo había dicho casi gritando, pero a Bella no le importó. A ella le pareció música celestial.**  
**

* * *

Posesivo :O ¿quieren más?

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 5**

El sol de junio se derramaba sobre la calle, proyectando la silueta de Burnside Bridge sobre Riverside Park. El mercado de los sábados estaba en todo su apogeo, lleno de gente que se paseaba hacia un lado y hacia otro.

Bella iba mordisqueando un orejón mientras iban de un puesto al otro. Edward estaba a su lado, cargado con una bolsa de compra que iba creciendo a cada parada que hacían.

—No puedo creer que hayas vivido en Portland todos estos años y que no supieras nada del mercadillo de los sábados —comentó Bella.

—¿Y tú haces la mayor parte de la compra aquí?

—Sólo las frutas y hortalizas —Bella le ofreció un bocado del orejón—. Son buenos, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

—Deliciosos.

Bella se comió el último trozo y tiró la servilleta a la papelera. Edward le cogió la mano y sonrió.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—A la pescadería. Quiero probar una receta nueva de salmón.

Al final de la calle, estaban los vendedores de pescado con su mercancía expuesta sobre una cama de hielo.

—No sabía que estuviese permitido pescar salmones tan pequeños —comentó Edward mientras el vendedor le envolvía lo que había pedido.

—Son truchas, no salmón —contestó Bella, riendo.

—Como habías dicho que ibas a comprar salmón...

—He cambiado de opinión. Las truchas tenían un aspecto excelente y no he podido resistirme.

—Yo tampoco puedo resistirme a ti.

El murmullo de la gente quedó enmudecido de pronto y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas; rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. No quería que viese lo mucho que le afectaba.

El vendedor le dio el pescado a Edward y él lo metió en la bolsa. Antes de que volviese a mirarla, Bella se secó una lágrima.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

Ella sonrió.

—Nadie me ha dicho nunca cosas como esa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Que soy irresistible.

—Mi dulce ratoncito —dijo él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para acercarla a él—. Me haces unos nudos en el estómago que ni un marinero podría deshacerlos.

—¿De verdad? —se sentía incluso demasiado feliz—. Te debo tanto.

Edward frunció el ceño. Menos mal que Bella no se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible que una virtuosa bibliotecaria pudiera inspirar un deseo tan ardiente como el que sentía? Había estado con muchas mujeres al cabo de los años, más de las que recordaba, pero ahora, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, no conseguía apartar a Bella de sus pensamientos. Aquella mujer despertaba algo que hasta entonces había estado dormido en su interior. Se la imaginaba en la cama, con el pelo esparcido sobre la almohada, y la imagen era tan fuerte que era una batalla constante no intentar hacerla real. La intensidad de sus sentimientos le seguía sorprendiendo incluso ahora, semanas después de haberla aceptado en su vida. Aquel no era el momento adecuado de empezar una relación. Perder la perspectiva en su misión podía ser peligroso, podía costarle la vida, pero si no hubiera dado el paso la habría perdido, y sólo pensarlo le resultaba intolerable. Tan pronto concluyese aquel trabajo, iba a dejarlo. Había llegado el momento de establecerse. Bella había obrado ese cambio en él. Sólo estar con ella le afectaba profundamente. La necesidad le dolía en el pecho y el deseo le sobrecogía, al mismo tiempo que sentía una poderosa necesidad de protegerla. Ese era el dilema: de lo único que debía protegerla era de sí mismo, y el peso de esa responsabilidad le agobiaba.

—Estás muy callado —comentó Bella cuando llegaron al aparcamiento—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No —contestó él con una sonrisa, y al mirarla se sintió inmediatamente perdido en sus ojos castaños.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo.

En realidad, Edward se pasaba el tiempo buscando excusas para estar con ella.

Volvieron al apartamento en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Vas a entrar? —le preguntó ella una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

—Sólo un instante.

Edward dejó la bolsa con la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina y después se volvió a contemplar la gracia con la que Bella se movía en aquella pequeña cocina.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —anunció ella.

—¿Una cena?

—No, no es eso —cada vez que Edward la besaba, terminaba por soltarle el pelo; la sorpresa era que había pedido hora en la peluquería para cambiarse el corte de pelo y que Edward pudiese hacer con él lo que quisiera—. Tendrás que venir esta noche a verla.

—Lo haré.

—Edward...

—¿Mm?

—¿Besaste alguna chica cuando estabas en el instituto?

—¿Qué?

—Que si besaste a alguna chica cuando estabas en el instituto.

Bella no, y siempre había querido descubrir por qué parecía entonces tan arriesgado.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ahora como lo hacías entonces?

—¿Ahora?

—Por favor.

—Bella, mira...

—Está bien —le interrumpió, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegó su cuerpo al de él y le besó en la boca.

Edward sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y se alegró de estar apoyado contra la encimera.

—¿Era así? —le preguntó, casi sin voz.

—Sí —gimió él, pero Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo creía que era más así.

Pero entonces fue Edward quién rápidamente cambió los papeles y se adueñó de la situación para besarla con la desesperación que le consumía por dentro, y siguió besándola más, más adentro, hasta que tuvo que recopilar su último ápice de control para no llevarla en volandas al dormitorio.

—No —dijo de pronto, y la separó de él—. Ya te he dicho que no podemos besarnos así.

Bella clavó inmediatamente la mirada en el suelo intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Pues la próxima vez no lo olvides, ¿vale? No soy un chico de colegio con el que experimentar. Ya te lo he dicho.

Le ponía enfermo ver el daño que podía causarle con cosas como esa, pero es que ella no parecía comprender la presión tan fuerte a la que le estaba sometiendo.

Bella retrocedió y él la acarició con ternura.

—Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

En cuanto la puerta de la casa se cerró, Bella se encogió. Dios mío, lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Edward quería enfriar las cosas justo cuando ella, por primera vez en su vida, quería acelerarlas y descubrir el significado completo de ser una mujer. A lo largo de los años, la habían besado varios hombres, pero jamás había experimentado nada parecido a lo que sentía con Edward. No se limitaba a encender una chispa en su interior, sino todo un incendio, cuando ella se había creído demasiado refinada, demasiado inteligente y con demasiados complejos como para experimentar el deseo que Edward evocaba en su interior. Era tan irónico.

Colocó la compra en su sitio mientras se hacía la hora de ir a la peluquería. Quedaba bastante lejos, pero el día era maravilloso y le apetecía caminar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera vivo, y oía y veía cosas en las que antes no había reparado nunca mientras caminaba. Al atravesar el parque, se detuvo a contemplar a varios niños que jugaban en los columpios. Uno de ellos era una niña que asistía a la hora de los cuentos en la biblioteca y la saludó con la mano antes de seguir su camino.

Entonces fue a parar frente al Soft Sam's, e involuntariamente se estremeció al recordar la desesperación de su primera visita. Qué inocente había sido al imaginarse que porque ese establecimiento estuviese simplemente en su mismo barrio fuese a ser lo que ella buscaba. Estaba muy clara la razón por la que la gente acudía a aquel local. ¿Qué habría pensado Edward al verla allí?

Cruzó la calle y continuó caminando, y cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando estaba a punto de coger la otra acera, la figura de Edward apareció ante sus ojos, de pie en la puerta del Soft Sam's. Su primera intención fue la de alzar un brazo para saludarle, pero en ese mismo instante, una mujer rubia y alta se acercó a él, se cogió de su brazo y le sonrió. El rostro de aquella mujer le resultaba familiar, y Bella tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que aquella rubia era la misma mujer que había visto en las noticias de la noche.

Sintió como si acabasen de darle una patada en el estómago, como si de repente los pulmones se le hubieran quedado sin aire. De pronto oyó sonar un claxon y se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente en mitad de la calle, y rápidamente se subió a la acera. ¿No acababa de admitir ante sí misma cuál era la razón por la que hombres y mujeres acudían a un sitio como el Soft Sam's'? Edward estaba allí, y desde luego no era su primera visita. Hasta podía ser cliente habitual. Y a juzgar por cómo le miraba aquella mujer, se conocían bien.

El dolor le abrasó la garganta y cerró los ojos.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita?

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con un agente de policía que la miraba con gesto de preocupación.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareada.

El oficial sonrió.

—Debería ir a que la viera un médico.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

Él la saludó llevándose el dedo índice a la gorra.

—De nada. ¿Seguro que está bien?

—Seguro.

Con una determinación que la sorprendió, se irguió y continuó caminando hacia la peluquería. Había leído sobre hombres como Edward, y si podía sacar algo positivo de todo aquello era que, al menos, había descubierto pronto su otra cara, la que buscaba brillos de hojalata.

Tres horas más tarde, la imagen que la saludó en el espejo del salón de belleza no tenía nada que ver con la de la mujer que había entrado con el pelo liso y lacio. Unos rizos suaves y llenos de movimiento enmarcaban su rostro ovalado; incluso se habría atrevido a decir que estaba guapa.

—Qué diferencia —exclamó la peluquera.

—Sí, es cierto —contestó Bella—. No tendré problemas con este pelo, ¿verdad?

—No, no. Es una de esas permanentes que se van al lavarse la cabeza.

Bella pagó y le dejó a la peluquera una buena propina. Alguien capaz de obrar una transformación como aquella se merecía una recompensa.

Tomó el autobús de vuelta a casa y se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Mientras veía pasar las casas, sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que había contemplado antes. Llevaba días preparando aquella pequeña sorpresa para Edward, y ahora no le importaba si no volvía a verle.

Tal vez fuese un poco precipitado. Si iba a romper con él, también podía hacerlo después de la reunión. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero no era así. El fuego inocente de su amor no había sido más que un fuego de artificio.

Una vez de vuelta en su apartamento, sintió necesidad de hablar con alguien y llamó a Alice. No tenía por qué mencionar lo que había visto. Es más, le resultaría imposible poner en palabras las emociones que le desbordaban el corazón.

—Bella —exclamó Alice al descolgar el auricular—. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas llamado — añadió, llena de entusiasmo.

—Ah... ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No puedo creer qué suerte he tenido.

—¡Te ha tocado la lotería! —exclamó, intentando poner algo de energía en la voz.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuándo devolviste esos manuales sobre cómo conocer hombres?

Claro que se acordaba. Después de que Edward le hubiera dicho que asistiría a la reunión con ella, había creído que ya no le hacían falta.

—Bueno, ¿a que no te imaginas quién los sacó después?

—¿Quién?

La respuesta era obvia.

—Yo. ¿Y sabes otra cosa, Bella? Que funcionan. He conocido un hombre fantástico en la tienda de Albertson.

—¿En el supermercado?

—Sí. ¿Te acuerdas que decía que es facilísimo conocer hombres mientras haces la compra? He conocido a Jasper en la sección de congelados.

—Enhorabuena.

—Vamos a salir a cenar esta noche.

—Eso es estupendo.

—Tengo un presentimiento, Bella. Es todo lo que siempre he querido. Si hasta nos gustan las mismas cosas. Al mirar en los carros de la compra, descubrimos que compartíamos gustos idénticos en muchas cosas.

—Odio ser una aguafiestas —intervino Bella, sonriendo por primera vez—, pero hace falta algo más para que una relación funcione bien que el gusto común por el brécol.

—No es sólo el brécol; es también el pescado y el zumo de naranja. Hasta compramos la misma marca de dentífrico. Pero no quiero ser yo la única que hable. Supongo que me has llamado por algo.

—Quería contarte lo de mi pelo.

—Ay, Dios mío, estaba tan excitada con lo de Jasper que lo había olvidado. ¿Qué le ha parecido a Edward?

—Todavía no lo ha visto.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece?

—Me encuentro cambiada.

—Lo sabía —contestó Alice, y se echó a reír.

—Mira, ahora tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos el lunes y me lo cuentas todo.

La verdad es que había sido un error llamar a Alice. Se sentía hecha un lío y seguramente ella se habría dado cuenta.

—Estoy deseando contártelo.

Después de despedirse, colgó el auricular.

Edward, o al menos eso suponía ella, llamó a su puerta alrededor de las siete. Sabía que se pasaría por su casa, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él después de lo que había visto. No sabía qué decir. El dolor estaba aún demasiado reciente. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, apagó la televisión y se sentó en el sofá con el último libro de Robert Ludlum. Intentaría meterse en la ficción y olvidar, al menos por un rato.

Después de tres llamadas a la puerta, Edward se marchó y Bella pudo respirar algo más tranquila.

Más tarde sonó el teléfono, y no se molestó en cogerlo, por temor a que fuese Edward.

El domingo por la mañana salió temprano de casa y volvió tarde. Sabía que no iba a poder evitarle indefinidamente, pero poner distancia entre ellos le ayudaría a aclarar sus sentimientos. Cuando volvieran a encontrarse, no quería que lo que había descubierto pudiese traicionarla.

Era lunes por la tarde ya cuando Edward tiró un vaso de plástico vacío a la papelera que había junto a su mesa. Bella estaba evitándole, y ni siquiera podía culparla por ello. La había hecho daño, pero llegaría un día en que no hubiese ninguna razón para dejar de besarla. Por ahora tenía que mantener el control de su relación.

Miró entonces el informe que tenía sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando aquel asunto. La verdad es que nada que tuviese que ver con Marcus Vulturi le gustaba. Aquel hombre no era más que basura. Después de estar con él, tenía siempre la sensación de que necesitaba una ducha. ¿Cómo podía desempeñar un cargo público un tipo así?

Se levantó y cogió la chaqueta. Ya había tenido bastante porquería para todo el fin de semana. Necesitaba un descanso, pero no iba a tomárselo. Echaba de menos a Bella, su aroma fresco y dulce y cómo le hacía sentirse cuando estaban juntos. Era capaz de hacerle sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba siendo noble. Dos veces había tenido ya la ocasión de tomar lo que ella le ofrecía sin reparos y no lo había hecho, y no estaba seguro de que ella se estuviera dando cuenta del esfuerzo que eso suponía, pero dentro de un tiempo, se la daría, y él podía esperar.

Miró su reloj. Seguramente Bella estaría aún en la biblioteca. La llevaría a comer. Debía tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que Vulturi les viese juntos, pero era un riesgo pequeño y que merecía la pena correr.

Sus pasos resonaban en la enorme sala de la biblioteca mientras caminaba hacia la sección infantil. Entonces vio a Bella y se detuvo. En un primer momento no la había reconocido. Estaba fabulosa. Jamás se había imaginado que un simple peinado pudiese cambiar tanto a una mujer. Tenía a una niña sentada en su regazo y sostenía en alto un cuento con ilustraciones que mostraba a los niños que había sentados a su alrededor.

Un niño levantó la mano y le preguntó algo que Edward no pudo oír. Bella le contestó echándose a reír dulcemente y explicándoles algo que los niños escucharon embobados.

Verla con aquellos críos le puso el corazón en un puño. Quería a aquella mujer con una intensidad que desconocía. La quería. Bella cerró el libro y la niña que tenía en su regazo se volvió a besarla en la mejilla, y Edward se quedó sin respiración. Bella era todo lo que podía desear, y mucho más de lo que se merecía.

Alice se acercó entonces a Bella y le dijo algo al oído. Inmediatamente Bella se volvió a mirarle. Por un instante hubiera jurado que su primera expresión era de tristeza, pero en un segundo desapareció. Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Hola, Edward.

Su voz parecía tener un matiz de duda.

—¿Puedo invitarte a comer?

Iba a decirle que ya tenía otros planes cuando intervino Alice.

—Vete —dijo—. Todavía no has comido, y si llegas un poco tarde, ya me ocuparé yo.

Bella se vio obligada a aceptar.

Edward la miró a los ojos. Había algo en su expresión que no estaba seguro de comprender. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de él, pero no podía imaginarse por qué.

—Me gusta tu pelo —dijo.

Ella se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la cabeza.

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

—Me da igual.

Su falta de entusiasmo era evidente.

—Bella, ¿ocurre algo?

—No... nada.

El ojo derecho empezó a temblarle.

Edward prefirió no presionarla más. Además, le daba la impresión de que tendría que recurrir a la tortura para sacarle las palabras del cuerpo. Ya se lo diría en su momento.

—Hay un pequeño restaurante en la Cuarta Avenida. Es casi un cuchitril, pero la comida es excelente.

Bella estuvo a punto de decirle que a él parecían gustarle bastante los cuchitriles, pero se contuvo.

—Bien —se limitó a decir.

—Estás muy callada hoy —dijo cuando salieron del aparcamiento y se incorporaron al tráfico.

Bella se forzó a sonreír.

—Esta mañana he enviado el dinero de la reserva para la reunión. Falta menos de un mes.

—Estoy deseando ir.

Edward se la quedó mirando, cada vez más confundido. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la molestaba era más serio de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

—Yo también.

—No estabas el sábado por la noche y dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí —encontró un hueco y aparcó el coche—. El restaurante está allí. Espero que te guste la comida criolla.

—Sí, perfecto.

Había evitado contestarle a la primera parte de la pregunta.

—Te recomiendo las berenjenas rellenas de cangrejo.

—Bien. Entonces eso es lo que voy a pedir.

Sería un milagro que consiguiese tragar ni un solo bocado.

Había una mesa vacía y no tardaron nada en traerles la carta.

—Te llamé por teléfono el domingo —dijo Edward, dejando la carta a un lado.

—Alquilé un coche para ir a pasar el día a Seaside.

Edward frunció el ceño. Así que había salido de su apartamento para alejarse de él. Seguro.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, te habría podido llevar yo.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—No quería molestarte.

—No habría sido una molestia. Es más, a mí también me hubiera gustado ir. He oído hablar mucho de la costa de Oregón, pero no he tenido oportunidad de verla.

—Es preciosa.

La camarera se acercó a su mesa y le pidieron la comida.

Bella no quería mirar a Edward, así que se entretuvo con la servilleta de papel.

—¿Y qué hiciste todo el día en Seaside?

—Pensar.

Hubiera preferido no admitirlo.

—¿Y en qué estuviste pensando que era tan profundo y tan serio?

—En ti.

No hubiera servido de nada mentirle. Además, el ojo le hubiera empezado a temblar.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

—Pues a que no pienso permitir que me hagas daño —susurró.

—Jamás te haría daño deliberadamente, Bella.

Ya se había dado cuenta que cualquier daño que le infligiese a ella, lo sufría él acrecentado.

—No soy como las otras mujeres que tú conoces, Edward. Soy sincera, inteligente y leal, y además ser... inexperta no debería ser un defecto.

—Considero tu falta de experiencia una virtud.

No sabía a dónde pretendía ir con todo aquello, pero tenía la sensación de que estaban en el camino correcto.

¿Una virtud? Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Había pasado de estar en sus brazos a los de esa otra mujer sin tan siquiera pestañear.

Cuando les sirvieron la comida, miró a las berenjenas y casi sintió náuseas. No tenía apetito.

—¿Por qué te has cambiado el pelo?

Bella cogió el tenedor. No quería mirarle a los ojos.

—Para ir a la reunión.

—¿Es esa la única razón?

—¿Por qué tendría que haber otra?

—Me dijiste que era una sorpresa para mí.

—No exactamente para ti.

—Ya.

Bella tomó un bocado.

—Está muy bueno —dijo.

—Me imaginaba que podía gustarte.

Comieron en silencio durante varios e interminables minutos. Edward había terminado con su plato cuando Bella no llevaba ni la mitad.

—Me temo que no tengo mucha hambre —murmuró ella, y apartó su plato a un lado.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti asistir a esa reunión? —le preguntó Edward después de un momento más de silencio.

—La verdad es que no estoy segura. Eran amigas mías y supongo que me gustará volver a verlas.

—¿Has seguido en contacto con ellas?

—Sólo con algunas.

—¿Y con los chicos?

Eso era lo que de verdad le preocupaba. Una vez sus compañeros de clase se dieran cuenta de la belleza que tenían ante los ojos, tendría montones de competidores, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar fácilmente a aquella mujer. La había estado esperando toda una vida.

—No había chicos. Era un colegio femenino.

Edward sonrió y un inesperado alivio le ayudó a respirar.

—Debió ser duro, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no, porque después también fui a una universidad sólo para mujeres.

—Así que ese fue el comienzo de tus problemas con las relaciones con los hombres.

Había intentado hacer un chiste, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su intento humorístico no había caído como él esperaba. Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bella, no he pretendido ofenderte —se disculpó e intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó.

—¿Lo pasaste bien con ella, Edward?

Su voz era tan débil, tan rota, que Edward se asustó.

—¿Con quién?

—Con la rubia del Soft Sam's.

* * *

¡Hombres! Primero la besa y luego la deja así ¬¬

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 6**

Ahora comprendía al fin por qué Bella había estado evitándole. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo?

—¿Me viste? —le preguntó, con un dolor agudo en la garganta.

—A los dos —susurró Bella, y le miró pidiéndole con los ojos que le dijese que no era verdad, que estaba equivocada, que simplemente era alguien que se le parecía.

Y Edward se planteó la posibilidad de mentirle. Seguramente ella habría aceptado la mentira, pero no podía hacerle algo así.

—No estaba allí por lo que tú crees.

—¿Y qué otra razón podría haber? Puede que sea inexperta, pero no estúpida.

—Somos amigos.

Decir que era amigo de aquella mujer era una tremenda exageración, pero no sería prudente decirle nada más. Podía poner en peligro su seguridad. Vulturi le había presentado a la rubia y después él había utilizado su influencia para librarla de varios cargos que pesaban contra ella por prostitución; a cambio, había obtenido de ella información muy importante, pero no podía revelarle nada de todo aquello a Bella. Podría ponerla en peligro inútilmente.

—Sí... muy buenos amigos —Bella se maldijo cuando la voz le falló, pero siguió hablando—. ¿Cómo pudiste acudir a... después de la mañana tan maravillosa que habíamos compartido? Eso es lo que más me duele de todo, saber que...

—Bella, te juro por lo más sagrado que no la toqué.

Su voz profunda revelaba una determinación que no le había oído jamás.

Bella quería creerle, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero no sabía si atreverse a hacerlo. Edward Cullen podía hacerle más daño que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, y confiar ahora en él podía ser un error mayúsculo más tarde.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con ella?

—Ya te lo he dicho: somos amigos —repitió, mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear.

Bella fue quien primero apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

—Bella...

—Pasaste de mis brazos a los suyos en tan sólo unos minutos. Dímelo. Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué te hizo acudir a esa amiga en concreto este sábado en concreto?

Edward dudó un instante.

—Ya habíamos quedado de antemano. Me habría encontrado con ella de todas formas, aunque no hubiera estado contigo por la mañana.

—Ya.

—Sinceramente sé que no podría culparte si no me creyeras, pero te pido que confíes en mí.

Edward maldijo su mala suerte. Si tenía que enamorarse, ¿por qué tenía que ser en aquel momento? Se sentía partido en dos.

—Quiero confiar en ti —dijo.

—¿Me crees cuando te digo que no la he tocado? — le preguntó, suplicándole que lo hiciera con la mirada.

—Te creo —murmuró ella un instante después. Tenía que confiar en él, o volverse loca imaginándoselo en los brazos de otra mujer.

—Sólo hay una mujer que me interese.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Una mujer adorable de ojos del color de la miel y un corazón tan lleno de amor que no puede por más que darlo.

En ese momento se le apareció ante los ojos su imagen con los niños en la biblioteca y sintió un deseo tan grande de ella que casi se quedó sin respiración, y se la imaginó con su hijo en los brazos. Hasta hacía bien poco, nunca se había planteado tener una familia. Con su trabajo, era muy arriesgado tener mujer e hijos. Había visto ya a otros hombres intentando compaginar ambas cosas con resultados desastrosos, y él había conseguido apartar por completo esa posibilidad de su cabeza hasta conocer a Bella. Pero ahora el deseo de poseerla a ella y todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerles estando juntos era tan fuerte que casi no podía soportarlo.

—Vamos —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Salgamos de aquí.

Dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y le hizo una seña a alguien en la cocina antes de salir.

Bella hizo ademán de caminar hacia su coche, pero él la cogió de la mano y la condujo a una calle lateral.

—Sé que este no es ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados —le dijo, apoyándola contra la pared del edificio—, pero necesito hacerlo.

La besó con desesperación, como si sus labios fuesen el bálsamo de un oasis en mitad del desierto.

Las dudas de Bella se disolvieron instantáneamente, y con ellas el dolor de aquellos dos últimos días.

—Mi dulce Bella —musitó él, con la voz llena de emoción—. Confía en mí, amor mío. Sólo un poco más.

—Siempre confiaré en ti— susurró ella—. Siempre.

Edward cerró los ojos. Con la investigación que tenía entre manos, iba a tener que pedirle toda su confianza. Quería protegerla a ella y a sí mismo y dejar aquella vida para iniciar una nueva. Aquel iba a ser el fin de su carrera. Por el bien de ambos, tenía que ser así.

Cuando Bella volvió a la biblioteca, eran diez minutos más tarde de la hora, el carmín de sus labios había desaparecido y tenía el pelo revuelto.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo, evitando la mirada de Alice.

—¿Dónde habéis ido?

—No... no me he fijado cómo se llamaba el restaurante, pero es de comida criolla. Está en la Cuarta Avenida.

—Debía estar lleno, ¿no?

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque has venido tarde.

—La verdad es que hemos tenido suerte de poder conseguir una mesa —el ojo derecho empezó a temblarle y rápidamente cambió de tema—. ¿Has sabido algo de Jasper?

—Ya te he dicho que vamos a salir esta noche.

—Ah, sí —murmuró. —Lo había olvidado.

—Es maravilloso.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que después de tantos meses de búsqueda iba a encontrar a su hombre en la sección de congelados?

—No te des tanta prisa en felicitarme —le contradijo Alice—. Es demasiado pronto para decir nada. Me gusta bastante, y parece que tenemos intereses comunes, pero eso no siempre funciona.

—¿Por qué no?

Cuanto más estaba con Edward, más se daba cuenta de que disfrutaban con las mismas cosas. Eran parecidos y al mismo tiempo, completamente distintos.

—Por el aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo dices?

Alice cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

—A veces dos personas son tan parecidas que terminan aburriéndose la una de la otra. —Eso no podía ocurrirles a Edward y a ella.

—No creo que a Edward y a mí pueda ocurrirnos eso. Es más, estaba pensando que aunque nos parecemos en algunas cosas, somos bastante distintos en otras. ¿Tú crees que eso puede causarnos problemas?

—Podría ser, pero a veces en una pareja de personalidades opuestas los dos se complementan. El tiempo lo dirá, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

La verdad es que era una posibilidad que no le inquietaba demasiado. Edward la había conocido en sus peores momentos y aún así, parecía gustarle. Al menos no tenía que interpretar la comedia que ponía en escena con Jake. No necesitaba llevar lista de ideas de las que hablar porque se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro sin necesidad de tener que estar hablando continuamente, y en su opinión, esa clase de comunicación era difícil de encontrar.

—Me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? —comentó, volviéndose a mirar a Alice—. Puede que hasta le quiera.

—Lo sé —contestó su amiga, y sonrió.

—Estoy probando una nueva receta de espaguetis. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar?

Era viernes por la mañana, y los dos iban en el coche de camino al centro. Edward la llevaba casi todos los días, y si no iba a poder, la llamaba por teléfono. Por las tardes, ella terminaba de trabajar antes que él, así que Bella cogía el autobús para volver, y como era la primera en llegar a casa, empezaba a preparar la cena, deleitándose en preparar los platos más deliciosos para tener una excusa e invitar a Edward.

—Yo llevaré el vino.

—De acuerdo —contestó, sonriéndole sin timidez.

—Bella... —dijo él, cogiéndole una mano—, no tienes por qué preparar cenas maravillosas para invitarme.

Bella clavó los ojos en el suelo del coche. No se había imaginado que sus métodos fuesen tan transparentes.

—Me gusta cocinar —dijo.

—No quiero que te tomes tantas molestias por mí. Me gusta estar contigo tanto si me das de comer como si no. Eres tú lo que me atrae, no la comida.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo —dijo, y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Desde su cita para comer el lunes por la mañana, habían pasado juntos todo su tiempo libre. Muchas veces no hacían nada más que ver la televisión. Una noche se habían sentado los dos juntos en el sofá, cada uno con un buen libro y compartiendo una botella de vino. No habían hablado más que una docena de veces en toda la noche, pero Bella jamás se había sentido tan cerca de otra persona.

Edward la besaba y la acariciaba a menudo, pero nunca había dejado que las cosas se escapasen a su control. Para Bella, sentir las caricias del hombre al que quería era tan excitante y nuevo que le fastidiaba enormemente tener que parar. Era como si algo maravilloso estuviera esperándola y sólo Edward pudiese llevarla hasta ese paraíso. Pero él parecía no querer hacerlo, aunque su deseo parecía tan abrasador como el de ella, y ese deseo de esperar le hacía quererle aún más.

Aquella noche Bella tenía la salsa preparada y estaba a punto de añadir los espaguetti al agua hirviendo cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —respondió alegremente.

—Soy Edward —contestó él—. Voy a llegar tarde.

—No importa. Puedo terminar de preparar la cena un poco más tarde.

—Creo que no deberías esperarme —dijo con una voz algo tensa—. Será mejor que cenes sin mí.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Llevaba la mayor parte de su vida adulta comiendo sola, y de pronto esa perspectiva no tenía atractivo alguno para ella.

—No voy a poder arreglarlo, Bella.

Los inspectores trabajaban demasiado en opinión de Bella.

—Lo comprendo.

No es que de verdad lo comprendiese, pero hacerle una sarta de preguntas no iba a solucionar nada.

—Hablaremos mañana por la mañana —dijo él, y Bella tuvo la impresión de escuchar el chirrido de unos neumáticos al fondo.

—Claro. Te guardaré un poco para que te lo puedas comer mañana. Los espaguetti siempre están mejor al día siguiente.

—Estupendo —entonces se oyó gritar a alguien—. Tengo que irme —añadió apresuradamente. —Te veré mañana.

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Bella se quedó con el auricular en la mano y cuando por fin colgó, un miedo frío se le agarró en la boca del estómago como una bola de plomo. Edward no la había llamado desde una oficina. Los ruidos que se oían al fondo eran ruidos de la calle, y además, estaba con alguien. Un hombre. Algo estaba pasando. Lo sentía en los huesos. Algo no iba bien, nada bien.

Bella no durmió bien aquella noche. La conversación que había tenido con Edward le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Le había parecido que estaba impaciente, como enfadado, casi como las primeras veces que había hablado con ella.

Cuando por fin consiguió quedarse dormida, empezó a soñar. Edward con la mujer del Soft Sam's apareció otra vez ante sus ojos hasta que se despertó. El sueño había sido tan real que abrió los ojos con la carne de gallina y se arrebujó entre las sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward llamó temprano a su puerta. Apenas se había vestido y acababa de fregar los platos cuando abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días —le saludó sonriendo, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—Buenos días —contestó, y se inclinó para besarla—. Siento lo de anoche.

—No pasa nada. Lo comprendo. Yo también hay veces que tengo que quedarme a trabajar hasta tarde.

Todos sus temores de la noche anterior le parecieron triviales. Era inspector, y los inspectores no se pasaban todo el tiempo sentados en su despacho. Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron al calor de su mirada.

—Esta semana que viene la voy a tener bastante ocupada —dijo—. Será mejor que no hagamos planes para las cenas.

—Si eso es lo que quieres...

—No lo es.

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que Bella no sintió ninguna duda.

Después de tomar juntos una taza de café, salieron hacia Riverside Park a hacer la compra, y cuando volvieron a casa, los dos iban cargados de paquetes.

—Quiero hablar un momento con el casero —dijo Edward cuando entraban en el ascensor.

—Yo iré subiendo para dejar todo esto.

No quería que se le descongelase el helado mientras Edward pagaba su alquiler.

—Enseguida estoy contigo.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Bella sonrió a Edward al recordar el miedo que en el pasado había tenido a encontrarse a solas con él en el ascensor.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó él.

Habían pasado una mañana maravillosa, haciendo la compra juntos como si fuesen una pareja casada y al mirar a Bella, la sonrió con una ternura. Llevaba años esperando a aquella mujer, casi toda la vida. Después de las investigaciones en las que había estado metido en los últimos años, necesitaba una bocanada de aire fresco. Le encantaba su genio y su humor.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? —le preguntó ella al verle sonreír.

—Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en ti.

—Así que te hago reír, ¿eh?

—Ven aquí —dijo, y le quitó las bolsas de las manos, las dejó en el suelo y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la cogió entre sus brazos y la arrinconó en la esquina—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, Bella Swan.

—Edward...

Bella miró al suelo. No sabía qué decir. Nunca le habían dicho algo tan bonito.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—Tengo espejos en casa y sé muy bien cómo soy.

—Eres un ángel puro, bueno e inocente.

Con cada palabra fue acercándose más a ella y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en el cuello. Cuando sus labios fueron ascendiendo, Bella sintió que sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear y se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor hasta que al final alcanzó su boca en un beso lento y medido.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él con voz perezosa.

—Sí, Edward, sí...

Tenía que controlar el deseo que le arrastraba como una corriente poderosa, y volvió a besarla hasta que el ascensor se detuvo y pulsó uno de los botones para volver a ponerlo en marcha.

—Edward, ese era nuestro piso.

—Lo sé —susurró, antes de volver a besarla.

Bella se colgó de él, maravillada porque un hombre como él pudiera sentirse atraído por ella.

—No puedo creérmelo —musitó, con las lágrimas atenazándole la garganta.

—¿El qué? ¿Que nos estemos besando en un ascensor?

—No. Que me estés abrazando de esta forma. Me siento tan bien... Sé que es una tontería, pero tengo miedo de despertarme y descubrir que todo esto no ha sido más que un sueño.

—Pues iba a costarte un triunfo convencerme de que esto no es real. Me gusta demasiado abrazarte.

—A mí también me gusta hacerlo.

Edward volvió a besarla.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer como estoy contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella se puso un poco nerviosa. Debía estar haciendo algo mal.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo él, acariciándole la espalda—. Estas semanas que hemos pasado juntos han estado llenas de ternura. Cuando lleguemos a hacer el amor, todo será perfecto.

—Pero Edward, puede que yo no sepa hacerlo bien.

Deseaba con todo su ser, ser una buena amante para él.

—Créeme, Bella: tal y como van las cosas entre nosotros, no creo que tengamos ningún problema a ese respecto.

—Pero...

—Shh...

El corazón se le llenó de amor. Edward no le había dicho que la quisiera, pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Lo estaba haciendo con cada una de sus acciones y de sus comentarios. Ella tampoco había necesitado expresarlo con palabras. No era necesario.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Edward, y apretó el botón del ascensor.

—Empezaré con los spaguetti.

—No serán más que un par de minutos —añadió, acariciándole la barbilla.

—De acuerdo.

Bella salió del ascensor. Un poco más allá, en el pasillo, había un joven al que ella no conocía. Iba vestido con pantalones y cazadora de cuero y lleno de pulseras de cuero y tachuelas. Parecía uno de esos motoristas de una banda, e instintivamente se volvió a mirar a Edward, pero las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando y él no pudo verla.

Entonces recordó un libro que había leído sobre defensa personal y sacó las llaves del bolso para llevarlas en la mano, cogidas con fuerza. Si aquel ángel del infierno pensaba atacarla, estaría preparada. Echó a andar hacia su apartamento que quedaba en la mitad de aquel largo corredor conteniendo la respiración. El joven avanzó también hacia ella.

Tenía los ojos oscuros y las pupilas dilatadas, y Bella comenzó a sentir miedo. Parecía estar con el mono, y en el último instante se decidió a dar la vuelta y volver al ascensor.

—No pensarás salir corriendo, ¿verdad? —masculló él.

Bella volvió a pulsar el ascensor, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Estaba tan cerca, que cogió uno de sus mechones de pelo y le dio un tirón, echándose a reír al verle hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, retrocediendo más y más.

—Dame todo lo que tengas.

Bella no tenía intención de discutir con él, así que se quitó el bolso del hombro y se lo dio.

—No llevo mucho.

Él le arrebató el bolso y comenzó a revolver en su interior. Cuando descubriese que lo que le había dicho era verdad, se pondría furioso y quién sabe lo que podría hacer. Si pensaba huir de él, aquella era la mejor oportunidad.

Le estampó en el pecho la bolsa de la compra con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo. La escalera estaba al otro lado del pasillo y salió corriendo con toda la energía de un atleta olímpico. El miedo y la adrenalina volaban por sus venas, pero aún así, el joven avanzaba más rápido que ella y llegó antes a la puerta de las escaleras, bloqueándola.

Bella se paró en seco y retrocedió algunos pasos.

De pronto, oyó el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Edward! —gritó, e inmediatamente el joven se volvió también hacia el ascensor.

Con tan sólo mirarla, el pánico era tan evidente en sus facciones que en una décima de segundo Edward llegó a su lado.

—Dame todo el dinero que lleves encima —dijo el joven, acercándose a Edward, pero Edward no contestó.

Bella se apoyó en la pared porque sintió que las piernas iban a fallarle, y sin poder evitarlo, se escurrió hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

La expresión de Edward era tan dura como el granito y tan intensa que no parecía el mismo hombre que la había besado en el ascensor. Aquel Edward era un extraño.

—Eh, tío, que sólo era una broma —dijo el joven, y cogió el pomo de la puerta.

Bella nunca había visto a Edward así. Recordó una de las primeras veces que le había visto y que le había descrito como un perro de presa. Esa mirada era la que volvía a tener ahora en los ojos. A partir de ese momento, todo pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta. Edward se acercó al joven y de un puñetazo lo tiró al suelo. El chico gritó, pero Edward volvió a levantar el puño y le golpeó en la mandíbula.

—¡Edward, ya basta! ¡Basta! —gritó Bella.

Como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí, se volvió hacia ella, casi extrañado. El chico aprovechó la oportunidad y salió a todo correr escaleras abajo.

Bella se acercó a Edward y se aferró llorando a él.

Edward siguió tenso unos instantes, pero enseguida la abrazó.

—Dios mío, ¿te ha hecho daño?

—No —gimió—. Sólo quería el dinero, pero casi no me quedaba nada.

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Si te hubiera hecho daño...

—No, no.

Bella no pudo decir nada más, y no era ya el temor lo que le había colapsado la garganta, sino saber que Edward era capaz de desarrollar tanta violencia. Sólo Dios sabía qué habría ocurrido si no le hubiese detenido.

—Cuéntame cómo ha sido —dijo, cuando iban ya de camino a su apartamento.

—Pues que quería mi dinero.

—Y no habrás hecho algo tan estúpido como intentar impedírselo, ¿verdad?

—No... He leído en un libro de defensa personal que...

—Tú y tus condenados libros.

Bella intentó reírse y casi lo consiguió.

—Gracias a Dios que llegaste a tiempo —dijo—. Nunca he visto a nadie hacer lo que has hecho tú — añadió mientras recogía las latas y los paquetes que habían caído desparramados por el suelo.

—Lo aprendí cuando estuve haciendo el servicio militar —dijo. No quería inventarse historias que pudiesen alimentar la curiosidad de Bella.

—Deben entrenar a los soldados de otra forma últimamente.

—Cierto. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —insistió él al verle temblar las manos.

—Sí. Sobre todo ha sido el susto.

—Y no te culpo.

—Me he sorprendido a mí misma con lo rápido que puedo moverme.

Edward se incorporó y cogió la bolsa.

—Vamos a colocar todo esto. Me parece que el helado se está empezando a derretir.

Bella se adelantó para abrir la puerta del apartamento y la del congelador después para que pudiese meter directamente el helado.

—¿Crees que debería llamar a la policía? —le preguntó.

—No. No creo que vuelva.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tanta confianza empezaba a irritarla.

—Lo sé. Pero si con eso te sientes mejor, llámalos.

—Puede que lo haga.

Bella esperó ver su reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Quizás fuese su imaginación, pero tenía la impresión de que Edward no quería que se pusiera en contacto con las autoridades.

—Bella, escucha. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a marcharme durante una temporada.

—¿A marcharte?

—De vacaciones. A pescar.

* * *

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 7**

—¿A pescar? —le preguntó con incredulidad. Edward no sabía diferenciar una trucha de un salmón—. ¿No es un poco repentino?

—No. Hace muy buen tiempo, así que hemos decidido ir ahora en lugar de esperar hasta el verano.

Bella sacó una fuente del armario. Ella también trabajaba para la ciudad y sabía por experiencia que las vacaciones se planeaban muchas veces con un año de antelación. Uno no podía decir tan fácilmente que «hace muy buen tiempo» y cogerse unas vacaciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Volveré a tiempo de asistir a la reunión, no te preocupes, cariño —respondió mirándola con ternura.

Bella sintió miedo, y no por su reunión, sino porque aquella excursión de pesca le olía mal, y no tenía nada que ver con el pescado.

—Hace tiempo que lo tendrías planeado, ¿no? — comentó, de espaldas a él.

—La verdad es que no. Ha sido una decisión de última hora.

Darle más detalles sería echar a perder sus últimas horas juntos.

Debería preguntarle cómo iba a compaginar eso con las obligaciones de su cargo. Le había dicho que era inspector, y aunque parecía tener un horario bastante regular de trabajo, a veces tenía reuniones por la noche, lo que la había hecho dudar. Le había visto varias veces desde la ventana de su salón en el aparcamiento del edificio, pero nunca le había preguntado nada al respecto temiendo lo que pudiera descubrir. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan complaciente?

—Ya vuelves a poner esa cara otra vez —dijo Edward mientras ponía una cacerola con agua a hervir.

—¿Qué cara?

—Una que me dice que lo desapruebas.

—¿Cómo podría poner objeciones a que te tomes unas merecidas vacaciones? Has estado trabajando muy duro y necesitas unas vacaciones.

—Efectivamente.

Pero la verdad es que no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la expedición. Además, por las cosas que Bella sabía ya de él, dudaba mucho de que supiera qué aspecto tenía una caña de pescar.

Edward se acercó a ella por la espalda y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

—Cuanto más la mires, más tiempo tardará en empezar a hervir —murmuró—. Mira, Bella, no voy a estar fuera más de diez días. Dos semanas como máximo.

—¡Dos semanas! —la reunión era dentro de tres—. Voy a echarte de menos —susurró.

—Yo también a ti —contestó él, y dándole la vuelta la besó en las sienes y después en los labios.

Bella se maravilló de que pudiera ser tan tierno unos minutos después de haberse liado a puñetazos con un ladrón. Ver su reacción ante aquel joven la había asustado. Había cosas de aquel hombre que aún no conocía y que se ocultaban en las profundidades, pero quizás fuese mejor así. Un frío extraño le bajó por los brazos y la hizo temblar.

—Tienes frío.

—No. Tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que temer?

—No lo sé.

—Ese ladronzuelo no volverá a molestarte.

—Ya lo sé.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar sus temores y sonrió. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Edward iba a irse de pesca, volvería antes de su reunión y todo volvería a ser maravilloso.

—Voy a ponerme manos a la obra con la comida —dijo, apartándose de él—. Tendrás un montón de cosas que hacer esta tarde.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues preparar todos los aparejos —dijo, mientras echaba los macarrones al agua hirviendo, queriendo creer con todo su corazón que lo que Edward iba a hacer aquellos días era exactamente lo que él había dicho.

—El tipo que viene conmigo se encarga de todo eso.

—Aún así, estoy segura de que tendrás un montón de cosas que hacer.

—Puede que sí, pero he decidido pasar el resto del día contigo.

—¿A qué hora te vas a marchar?

Uno de sus tíos era un entusiasta de la pesca y siempre solía decir que la mejor hora para pescar era de madrugada.

—Esta noche.

Su confianza se derrumbó y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Cariño —dijo él, obligándola a levantar la cabeza—. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te hayas dado cuenta de que me ido.

Bella se sonrió.

—No sé por qué, pero lo dudo.

Aún no se había ido y ya sentía un tremendo vacío.

—Sé lo importante que es esa reunión para ti.

Edward era más importante para ella que cientos de reuniones de antiguas alumnas. De pronto, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, una idea cuyo impacto la dejó paralizada.

—Pareces muy preocupado por mi reunión.

—Sólo porque sé lo mucho que tú deseas asistir.

Con manos temblorosas cogió dos platos del armario.

—No necesito tu caridad o tu compasión, Edward.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó boquiabierto.

—Acabo de darme cuenta... la atención que me estás dispensando últimamente sólo puede ser por esa razón.

—¿Caridad? ¿Compasión? No pensarás eso de verdad.

—Ya no sé lo que pienso. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a interesarse en una persona tan corriente y ordinaria como yo alguien con tanto mundo como tú?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Bella corriente y ordinaria? No es que fuese extrovertida o comunicativa, pero era especial, mucho más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? Debía ser que no se creía su historia de la pesca. No había querido mentirle, pero no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo. Era por su propia protección y para poder seguir manteniendo su operación en secreto. Cuanta menos gente estuviera enterada, mejor.

Bella dejó los platos sobre la mesa. Estaba enfadada, herida y confusa, pero sobre todo, se sentía consumida por las dudas. Con qué facilidad se había dejado arrastrar por sus besos y sus caricias. Desde el principio había sabido que Edward no era lo que parecía a simple vista, pero como un avestruz, había preferido enterrar la cabeza en la tierra y no enfrentarse a lo evidente. Edward se traía algo entre manos, y algo que no era bueno. Ella tenía derecho a saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería aventurarse en los misterios desconocidos que él se empeñaba en ocultarle.

—Bella, ¿quieres dejar de huir de mí? No puedes acusarme de algo tan ridículo como que te tengo compasión, y después salir corriendo.

—No he salido corriendo... simplemente estoy poniendo la mesa —dijo, y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa.

—¿Caridad? Explícate, Bella.

—¿Y qué quieres que explique? La gente como tú se ha pasado la vida tomándome el pelo.

Edward estaba completamente perdido. No sabía cómo tranquilizarla. En el pasado, sus relaciones con las mujeres habían sido breves, y ahora era incapaz de tranquilizar a Bella, la mujer que tocaba su corazón como ninguna otra. Quizás un poco de honestidad...

—Aun en el caso de que lo que dices fuese verdad, ¿cuáles serían mis motivos?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo?

Edward sintió deseos de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero sabía que debía esperar.

—Eso no es lo que te está molestando de verdad, ¿no?

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No.

—Cariño,...

—¡No me llames cariño! Yo no soy nada importante para ti.

La sonrisa de Edward resultó triste. El amor le había llegado mucho más tarde de lo que él había esperado, y al mismo tiempo, no lo bastante pronto.

—Te quiero, Bella —dijo. No se le ocurrió otra forma de decirlo.

La reacción de Bella fue cubrirse la boca con las manos y decir que no con la cabeza.

—Bueno —le dijo él con impaciencia—. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Bella intentó contener un sollozo pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué me quieres?

—No creo que sea precisamente lo que se dice una sorpresa. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta ya. Me ha costado un triunfo no acabar contigo en el dormitorio. Si no me importases tanto, no dudes que ya nos habríamos acostado juntos.

—Edward...

—No, ahora me toca hablar a mí. Sé que la forma de decírtelo no ha sido la mejor. A las mujeres les gusta la luz de la luna, las rosas y todas esas cosas — explicó, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. Mierda... se me da fatal todo esto. Contigo quiero hacerlo todo bien y precisamente todo me sale al revés.

—Edward, te quiero.

—Las mujeres necesitáis palabras románticas que lo decoren todo, pero yo me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de eso. Siento no tener las palabras adecuadas para decirte todo lo que siento.

—Edward —insistió ella, subiendo el volumen de su voz—, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho?

—Ya sé que me quieres —espetó él casi enfadado—. No es que seas muy buena ocultando tus sentimientos.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—¡Vaya ! Lo siento.

—No soy lo bastante bueno para ti —continuó él, sin hacerle el menor caso—. Alguien tan limpio y con tanta ternura como tú se merece un hombre mucho mejor que yo. He vivido situaciones muy duras estos últimos años y he hecho más de una cosa que ahora lamento.

Parecía no estar lo que se dice encantado de admitir sus sentimientos. Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero Edward se le adelantó.

—No ha habido sitio en mi vida para una mujer hasta ahora. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba. Me gustaría cambiar, pero para eso voy a necesitar tiempo y paciencia.

—Soy paciente —admitió Bella ya sin ira tras el suave bálsamo de sus palabras—. Alice dice que soy la persona más paciente que ha conocido jamás. Hasta mi padre se enfada conmigo porque dice que...

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí hablando todo el día, o vas a venir aquí a dejar que te bese?

—Edward... te quiero tantísimo.

Se acercó a él con todo lo que tenía entre los brazos: su corazón, su alma, su vida... y sus dudas.

Se besaron, suavemente al principio, con agresividad después, devorando, saboreando, moviéndose.

Bella gimió. Besar a Edward era como atisbar el paraíso esperando siempre a las puertas.

—Bella... mi dulce, dulce Bella —dijo él con voz ronca—. Cada vez que te mueves es como una tortura.

—Lo sé —parecía un hombre que tuviera un pie en el paraíso y otro en el infierno, un hombre puesto a prueba al límite de sus fuerzas. La batalla que estaba librando estaba escrita en su cara. Edward le había dicho que quería hacerlo todo bien con ella, y su corazón se llenó de amor por él—. Te quiero. Edward, no...

—Sh... No te muevas, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Poco a poco la tensión fue desapareciendo de sus músculos, pero no dejó de abrazarla.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos paseando por el parque, cogiéndose las manos, buscando excusas para tocarse. Después jugaron una partida de ajedrez. Muchos hombres se hubieran ofendido por el talento innato de Bella con la estrategia, pero cuando ganó la partida, Edward la aplaudió y volvió a colocar las piezas para la revancha. Él ganó la segunda partida.

A la hora de la cena, fueron a un restaurante chino y más tarde, volvieron a casa.

—¿Quieres entrar a tomar café? —dijo Bella en la puerta de su apartamento.

—Tengo que hacer las maletas y prepararlo todo.

—Lo comprendo. Gracias por el día de hoy.

—No, gracias a ti —contestó él, con la mano en su mejilla—. Vas a cuidarte mientras yo esté fuera, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Llevo haciéndolo años y bastante bien —le contestó, riendo.

—No me gusta dejarte sola —dijo. Ojalá aquel asunto terminase pronto.

—Volverás enseguida.

Pero también existía la posibilidad de que no volviera. El peligro había sido antes un estimulante en su trabajo. Antes de enamorarse de Bella. Por primera vez sintió miedo. Antes no había tenido una razón para vivir.

—Porque vas a volver, ¿verdad?

Bella había visto sus dudas en sus ojos verdes.

—Claro que sí —dijo, como si estuviese desafiando al diablo—. Te quiero, Bella y voy a volver, no te preocupes.

Que no se preocupara... Sólo con ver la expresión de sus ojos estaba aterrorizada. Tal y como se comportaba Edward, se diría que iba en misión suicida.

—Cariño, no voy a poder ponerme en contacto contigo —añadió, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo sé.

Había olvidado ya la historia de su excursión de pesca. Bella no sabía a dónde iba a ir ni por qué, pero por el momento tampoco quería saberlo. Iba a volver y eso era lo importante.

—Hasta pronto, amor mío.

Su beso fue tan dulce que Bella se emocionó.

—Adiós, Edward.

El lunes por la mañana solía haber bastante trasiego de gente en la biblioteca. Bella estaba sentada en la mesa de información cuando la bibliotecaria principal se acercó a ella con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas en un jarrón de cerámica.

—Qué bonitas —dijo Bella.

—Acaban de traerlas para ti —contestó la bibliotecaria, poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

—¿Para mí?

Nunca le habían enviado flores.

—¿De quién son? —preguntó Alice, que al ver las flores se había acercado—. Deben ser de Edward — se contestó ella misma.

—Deben ser.

Bella cogió el pequeño sobre que colgaba del ramo y lo abrió.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que estará de vuelta en casa antes de que las rosas se hayan marchitado.

—Debe haberlas mandado desde fuera de la ciudad.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Debe.

El problema es que la tarjeta tenía la firma de Edward y su inconfundible letra. Debía haberlas enviado antes de salir de la ciudad o... o quizás no había salido aún de Portland.

Pero mejor no pensar. Estaba enamorada de Edward y eso era lo único que importaba, y no dónde o tan siquiera qué estaba haciendo.

Sin él, los días fueron pasando a paso de tortuga. Era curioso que un hombre al que había conocido hacía tan poco tiempo hubiese podido llenar su vida de aquella manera. Ahora sus días carecían de propósito. Iba a trabajar, volvía a casa y se desplomaba frente al televisor. Durante la primera semana que Edward estuvo fuera, se alimentó con más platos precocinados que en todo el mes anterior. Era más fácil así.

—No te vendría mal un poco de animación, me parece a mí —le comentó Alice el viernes por la tarde.

—Pues no.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras este fin de semana a buscar un vestido para la reunión? —le sugirió—. Conozco el sitio adecuado.

Es cierto que necesitaría comprarse algo especial para la reunión, pero no tenía ganas de ir de compras. Siempre lo había odiado, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

—De acuerdo —accedió.

—Y a cambio de mis consejos, podrás llevarme a ese restaurante criollo al que fuiste a comer con Edward. Me encanta la comida étnica.

—Claro. Si es que puedo recordar dónde está. Sólo hemos ido una vez.

Aquel día había sido tan horrible para ella que no le había prestado demasiada atención ni a la comida ni al sitio.

—Dijiste que estaba en la Cuarta.

—Sí.

Ahora lo recordaba. Y recordaba también a la rubia que había visto aquel día colgada del brazo de Edward. Entonces él la había tranquilizado, pero había tantos agujeros en su historia de la pesca que daban lugar a cientos de preguntas para las que carecía de respuesta. Dios del cielo, ¿en qué lío estaría metiéndose Edward?

Alice se presentó en su apartamento el sábado por la mañana temprano, pero Bella estaba poco ilusionada por aquella expedición.

—Llévate las tarjetas de crédito —le dijo Alice—. Me he pasado por esa nueva boutique y es cara, pero merece la pena.

—Alice, estoy segura de que tengo algo que pueda ponerme en el armario.

—Y yo estoy segura de que no. —Alice abrió el frigorífico y miró dentro—. Estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Has desayunado ya?

—Sírvete —le contestó, aunque ella tampoco había desayunado.

—Gracias —Cogió una rebanada de pan y la metió en el tostador—. Cuando entres en el gran salón de baile del Seattle Westin, quiero que te mire todo el mundo.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer para desviar uno de los focos —murmuró Bella con sarcasmo.

—Lo digo en serio. Vas a ser la sensación.

—Exactamente.

En veintisiete años, sólo había sido capaz de dejar huella en su colchón.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde está tu confianza? Has llegado muy lejos, y ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Tienes al hombre; todo lo demás, está chupado.

—Supongo que sí —suspiró Bella.

Aquella reunión era importante para ella. Había sido la fuerza que la había empujado a ponerse en acción. Si no, ¿cuánto tiempo más habría pasado encontrándose con Edward en el ascensor sin darse cuenta de las cualidades que le hacían ser un espécimen de hombre ideal?

—Estaba pensando que deberías comprarte algo rojo.

—¿Rojo? —repitió Bella, riéndose—. Yo había pensado en algún tono tierra o ocre.

—De ninguna manera —contestó Alice mientras untaba de mantequilla la tostada—. Quieres resaltar de entre la multitud, no fundirte con ella.

—Pero es que me gusta pasar desapercibida.

—Pues por una noche, querida, vas a ser la estrella.

—No sé, Alice...

—Confía en mí. He sido yo la que te ha traído hasta aquí, ¿no?

—Pero...

—Confía en mí.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella estaba satisfecha de haber tenido fe en el juicio de su amiga. Después de visitar más tiendas que en todo un año, Alice descubrió el vestido perfecto e insistió en que se lo probara. En un principio, Bella había protestado. En dos horas, se había vestido y desvestido al menos veinte veces. Nada le quedaba bien, o si le sentaba bien, el color no era el adecuado. Incluso Alice, que parecía tener una paciencia sin límites, mostraba signos de frustración.

Pero todo en aquel vestido largo era perfecto. Bella se puso frente al espejo y miró su imagen sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

—Estás sorprendente —exclamó Alice.

Bella no podía dejar de mirarse. Aquel vestido de tafetán lavanda le compensaba de todos los bailes que se había perdido años atrás. El cuerpo sin hombros y ajustado realzaba su pecho y su pequeña cintura y la falda bailaba en sus tobillos. No podía haber encontrado un vestido más bonito.

—¿Qué te parece si osamos mirar el precio? — murmuró Alice, buscando la etiqueta—. Pero si hasta tiene nombre: Luz de luna.

—Es precioso, ¿pero voy a poder permitírmelo?

—Lo que no puedes es no permitírtelo —replicó Alice—. Este vestido es perfecto para ti. Además, el precio es mucho más razonable de lo que yo esperaba.

Cuando le dijo lo que costaba, Bella no podía creérselo, había esperado que costase al menos el doble.

—Vas a comprártelo, ¿verdad?

Bella tuvo la impresión de que, si no se lo compraba, Alice no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

—Por supuesto que voy a comprarlo —contestó Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, excitada como una copa de champán. Tenía ganas de cantar y bailar. A Edward le encantaría el vestido, y dejaría mudas a sus antiguas compañeras de clase.

—Bueno, y ahora ¿piensas darme de comer? — preguntó Alice, batiendo dramáticamente las pestañas como simulando un desmayo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Algo ligero. Por ejemplo tarta de queso y helado de vainilla.

—¿No habías dicho que querías ir al restaurante al que fui con Edward?

—¿Antes o después del helado?

Riéndose, Bella hizo un cheque para pagar el vestido y dio la dirección para que se lo llevaran aquella tarde a su casa.

Bajaron al aparcamiento, cogieron el coche, y con Bella como copiloto, cogieron la autopista y atravesaron Willamette River para dirigirse al centro.

—Ahí es —anunció Bella al llegar frente a La Cuarta Avenida—. Ahora gira a la izquierda y el restaurante queda como hacia la mitad de la calle.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras Alice aparcaba, algo llamó la atención de Bella. En una pequeña calle lateral al lado del restaurante vio un deportivo negro parecido al de Edward.

—Estoy muertecita de hambre —dijo Alice al quitar la llave del contacto.

—¿Pero qué te pasa últimamente? Nunca has tenido tanto interés por la comida.

—Sí, bueno, verás, es que... cuando hay algo que me preocupa, como más.

—¿Y ahora hay algo que te preocupa?

Bella se sintió culpable. Había estado tan absorta en sus propios problemas que no le había prestado a su amiga la atención que se merecía.

—No es exactamente que me preocupe.

—¿Es Jasper? —tenía que ser Jasper. Alice no había hablado de él durante toda la semana, y sin embargo quince días atrás no había parado de relatarle sobre su alma gemela—. ¿Es que no ha resultado ser cómo tú pensabas?

—Ojalá.

—¿Ojalá qué?

—Pues que no fuera tan maravilloso —dijo, al tiempo que salía del coche—. Bella, estoy asustada. Mírame —añadió, y extendió la mano—. Tiemblo más que un flan.

—Pero si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada?

Cruzaron la calle juntas y entraron al restaurante, dónde ocuparon la primera mesa disponible.

—Ya he estado casada una vez, y cuando las cosas salieron mal, pensé que nunca podría recuperarme. Sé que puede sonar melodramático a alguien que no haya pasado por un divorcio, pero es verdad.

Alice tenía razón. Seguramente ella no llegaría a comprenderlo nunca del todo, pero se imaginó cómo se sentiría si Edward y ella dejasen de quererse.

—Ahora estoy a punto de enamorarme de otro hombre y Bella, estoy tan confusa que no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Estar hoy contigo es una excusa para no estar con Jasper. Cuantas más veces estamos juntos, más crece la atracción entre los dos. Incluso hemos llegado a hablar de matrimonio.

—A veces las cosas ocurren así —murmuró Bella. Ella estaría dispuesta a casarse con Edward en aquel mismo instante.

—Los dos queremos formar una familia y creemos en las mismas cosas.

—¿Vas a casarte con él?

—Todavía no. Es una decisión demasiado seria como para tomarla tan rápidamente. Primero quiero que asistamos a algunas clases y hablar con un sacerdote.

—Y...

—Y no se lo he dicho a Jasper. Le conozco, o al menos eso creo yo. Es un hombre.

—Es lo que se supone que debe ser —sonrió Bella.

—Una vez que decide hacer algo, quiere hacerlo ya, y tengo el horrible presentimiento que si le digo que quiero esperar, terminará por convencerme de lo contrario. No hay muchos hombres por ahí tan buenos como Jasper y podría estar dejando pasar mi última oportunidad de encontrar un hombre decente.

—Si te quiere, accederá a esperar.

La camarera llegó con la carta y dos vasos de agua helada y tranquilamente mientras charlaban, comieron y tomaron varias tazas de café y tarta de queso.

—Tengo que marcharme, Bella —dijo Alice tras mirar la hora en su reloj—. Jasper va a recogerme en casa dentro de una hora para ir a cenar.

Bella apuró su taza de café.

—Entonces vámonos.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, Bella volvió a mirar hacia dónde había visto el coche negro. Hubiera jurado que era el coche de Edward el que había visto aparcado en aquel callejón. Pero habría más coches iguales al suyo, ¿o no?

* * *

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 8**

Debía haber mil coches deportivos negros parecidos al que llevaba Edward, se dijo una y otra vez Bella durante las veinticuatro horas siguientes a su comida en el restaurante. Seguro que hasta más de mil. Era una estupidez pensar que el coche que había visto aparcado en el callejón era el de Edward, porque él estaba pescando con sus amigos, ¿no? Pues no, le contestaba una voz interior. La había mentido y estaba segura. No le había presentado a ninguno de sus amigos, era nuevo en Portland, había admitido abiertamente que había cosas que lamentaba haber hecho en su vida y había dicho que quería cambiar y que no era lo bastante bueno para ella.

Bella se pasó todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas a las cosas. Aunque la hubiese mentido sobre lo de la pesca, no quería decir automáticamente que estuviese metido en algo ilegal, aunque esos encuentros misteriosos en el aparcamiento no tenían buena pinta. Y si estaba haciendo algo bajo cuerda, ella no quería saberlo. La ignorancia era una bendición. Y si descubría algo accidentalmente... prefería no saberlo, porque así no se vería obligada a actuar.

El lunes por la mañana, Bella iba sentada junto a la ventanilla del autobús con el periódico sobre las piernas. No había tenido noticias de Edward, y la verdad es que tampoco había esperado tenerlas.

Para matar el tiempo, echó un vistazo a los titulares. El senador al que ella había conocido hacía unos meses había sido detenido y soltado más tarde previo pago de una elevada suma como fianza. Al parecer, el senador Marcus Vulturi, que había utilizado todas sus influencias para conseguir que se legalizase el juego en Oregón, tenía conexiones con la mafia. Echó un vistazo por encima al artículo, sin ningún interés especial. Ya habían fijado la fecha para el juicio. Era detestable que un cargo público vendiese el bienestar de su comunidad tan alegremente.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida, ya no podía soportar la incertidumbre, así que decidió volver al restaurante criollo y satisfacer su curiosidad. El deportivo negro ya no estaría allí y ella se volvería a casa burlándose de sí misma por ser tan sumamente desconfiada.

Pero no fue así. Aunque cuando llegó al restaurante el coche negro no estaba allí, no se quedó tranquila, y al coger un taxi, le dijo al conductor que la llevase al Soft Sam's.

Nada más bajarse del taxi, vio el peugeot negro aparcado en una calle lateral y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras le pagaba al conductor.

Que su coche estuviera allí no quería decir nada, se dijo, intentando mantener la calma. Hasta podía no ser el suyo.

Pero lo era. En cuanto echó un vistazo al interior, vio la gabardina de Edward sobre el asiento y con el estómago ardiéndole, pasó la mano por el capó. Desde el principio, aquella supuesta excursión de pesca le había parecido una tapadera, pero porque su coche estuviese aparcado junto al bar que frecuentaba, no tenía que lanzarse a sacar conclusiones.

Bella volvió a la biblioteca sin comer. Había perdido por completo el apetito.

Aquella misma tarde, cuando llegó a su casa, puso la televisión para intentar distraerse. La primera vez que había visto a Edward le había parecido que podía ser miembro de una de esas bandas de gángster. Además, llevaba siempre encima esa estúpida gabardina como si llevase algo que quisiera esconder... como si llevase un arma.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Sería verdad que llevaba un arma? Qué ridiculez. Claro que no. Se habría dado cuenta. Le había abrazado lo bastante como para haber notado algo tan frío y duro como un arma.

Era la hora de las noticias, y estaban hablando del arresto del senador Marcus Vulturi, al que habían cogido en una operación ilegal. Era el mismo senador sobre el que había estado leyendo en el periódico de por la mañana y su rostro aparecía en aquel momento en la pantalla, gritando a los periodistas que le habían arrestado sin ser culpable y que lo demostraría ante el juez. Después, el comentarista dijo que el caso se había complicado más por la desaparición misteriosa de unas pruebas de vital importancia.

Bella se levantó y apagó la televisión. Ya tenía bastantes sinsabores sin tener que escuchar los problemas de los demás.

Aquella noche en la cama no hacía más que dar vueltas. De ninguna forma se sentía cómoda. Las dudas la corroían, y cuando por fin consiguió quedarse dormida, sus sueños estuvieron invadidos por Edward y el senador Marcus Vulturi hasta que de pronto se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Por qué los habría mezclado a los dos?

Dio media vuelta en la cama y se obligó a cerrar los ojos pero de repente volvió a abrirlos sobresaltada. Había mezclado a los dos hombres porque había visto a Edward con Marcus Vulturi. No había conocido al senador en la biblioteca junto con el otro grupo de senadores que habían ido de visita, sino que le había visto con Edward, ¿pero cuándo? Debió ser antes de empezar a salir con Edward. ¿Y dónde? Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar. Tenía que haber sido cerca de su casa. Sí, ya lo recordaba. En el aparcamiento. Había visto cómo Vulturi le entregaba un maletín a Edward.

Y Edward no estaba pescando. Si tenía algo que ver con ese hombre, sabría que Vulturi había sido arrestado, con lo que Edward podría muy bien estar pasando sus vacaciones en el juzgado presentando la fianza de Vulturi. Ahora comprendía por qué no le había podido decir con exactitud cuándo iba a volver.

Lo primero que hizo Bella a la mañana siguiente fue mirar el periódico en busca de más información. No tuvo que buscar mucho porque Marcus Vulturi volvía a ocupar la portada. Una entrevista con su secretaria había revelado que las pruebas que habían desaparecido eran listines de teléfono y copias de cartas que Vulturi le había dictado. Habían desaparecido de su despacho.

La mañana pasó en una especie de neblina angustiosa. Se sentía como un robot, programada para actuar sin pensar y sin preguntar. Cuando Alice empezó a hablarle de su relación con Jasper, no escuchó ni una sola palabra de toda la conversación, limitándose a asentir y sonreír en el momento adecuado, rezando al mismo tiempo para que su amiga no se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué te parece todo el jaleo que está habiendo con el senador Marcus Vulturi?

El café que se estaba tomando Bella se desbordó de pronto y fue a parar al plato.

—Horrible —murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos.

—En el periódico de hoy decían que tiene conexiones con el mundo del hampa. Parece ser que al mismo tiempo que se legalizaba el juego, quería promover diversas redes de prostitución.

—Prostitución —repitió Bella, con la imagen de la rubia que colgaba del brazo de Edward bailándole ante los ojos. Se las había arreglado para sobreponerse al dolor que le había supuesto ver a Edward con ella, e incluso se había negado a creer que tuviese alguna relación con ella, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse al hecho de que el Soft Sam's no era un bar de solteros. Edward sabía muy bien lo que era, y por eso le había advertido que se mantuviese alejada de allí.

Después de tomar el café con Alice a media mañana, las cosas empeoraron. Nada le salió bien en el resto del día.

Aquella noche, al bajar del autobús, vio el coche de Edward aparcado en el aparcamiento frente a su edificio y sintió un frío tremendo llegarle hasta los huesos. No podía decirle lo que sabía, pero rezó porque él la quisiera lo suficiente como para ser honesto con ella.

No llevaba más de cinco minutos en casa cuando Edward llamó a su puerta. Bella se quedó paralizada al oír el timbre, pero después inspiró aire profundamente y preparó una sonrisa para abrir la puerta.

—Bienvenido —dijo.

Edward la miró a los ojos y entró en el apartamento.

Durante casi dos semanas había intentado quitársela del pensamiento y concentrarse en su trabajo. Un error a aquellas alturas del proceso podía ser fatal, y sin embargo no había sido capaz de olvidarla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y aparecía allí, cálida suave y tan increíblemente adorable que con sólo pensar en ella se derretía. Así que eso era el amor. Había evitado aquella emoción durante años, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento era indescriptible.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo, y la abrazó.

Bella se acercó a él deseosa de abrazarle.

—Edward...

Pero él detectó inmediatamente que algo iba mal.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Había estado soñando con besarla durante días y ya no podía esperar más.

Bella gimió al sentir sus labios. Quería a aquel hombre. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho o a quién conociese. Le había dicho que quería cambiar, y ella le ayudaría a hacerlo. Su amor sería el puente que le llevaría a una vida limpia y honesta. Juntos trabajarían por compensar cualquier mal que Edward hubiese causado antes de conocerla. No podía haber nada, absolutamente nada que pudiese destruir la felicidad que compartían.

El beso fue creciendo, ahondando más y más, y cuando Edward le desabrochó los botones de la blusa, no protestó. Lentamente deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar sus pechos, y Bella suspiró de satisfacción. Lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía que era lo que debía ser, nada más. El mundo podría haberse salido de su órbita y a Bella no le habría importado siempre que estuviera en los brazos de Edward.

—Amor mío —gimió él—, te deseo tanto...

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Yo también te deseo.

Transcurrió un instante en silencio y después él murmuró algo ininteligible antes de separarse a regañadientes de ella. Con adorable ternura, le fue abrochando uno a uno los botones de la blusa.

—Por una vez en mi vida —le dijo—, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Lo más fácil del mundo sería llevarte a tu dormitorio y hacerte el amor eternamente, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que puedas lamentarlo después. Quiero que sea lo más maravilloso del mundo para ti. Te lo mereces.

—Pero Edward...

—No, no me lo discutas. Contenerme no es fácil, pero es lo que debe hacerse cuando quieres a alguien como yo te quiero a ti.

Bella pensó que iba a derretirse de un momento a otro. Quería a Edward con todo su corazón y tenía que ayudarle.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para guiarle al salón.

—Me muero de hambre —admitió él—, pero no de comida.

Durante días había soñado con volver a tenerla en sus brazos, pero su imaginación se había quedado francamente corta frente a la realidad. Era sorprendente que una mujer tan tímida y tierna pudiese revolverle de aquella manera los sentidos—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en estos días?

—No mucho —dijo, y negó con la cabeza para que no pudiera ver el temblor de su ojo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has pescado muchos peces?

—Sólo uno.

—¿Y lo has traído? Puedo cocinarlo.

Era odioso tener que mentirle, y se juró que una vez hubiese concluido aquel caso, no volvería a hacerlo jamás.

—Se lo he dado a un amigo.

—No sabía que tuvieses tantos amigos —comentó, y la voz le tembló ligeramente.

—Tengo muchos amigos —dijo, mirándola pensativo.

Había roto la regla básica de su profesión: la frontera entre su vida personal y su vida profesional había sido traspasada. Había visto lo que les había sucedido a otros y se había jurado que a él no le pasaría, pero ahora era ya demasiado tarde. Se había enamorado de Bella conscientemente y por nada del mundo lo cambiaría.

—Así que no ha habido nada nuevo mientras he estado fuera.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por no echarse a llorar a lágrima viva. Hubiera querido gritarle que no le mintiera, que sabía toda la verdad. Bueno, quizás no toda, pero sabía lo bastante como para dudar de él, y eso la estaba matando. Le quería con todas sus fuerzas, y lo menos que podía esperar de él era sinceridad. Su amor no podría sobrevivir si no eran sinceros el uno con el otro.

—Me he comprado un vestido para la reunión.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Preferiría que fuese una sorpresa, si no te importa.

Edward se inclinó para volver a besarla en los labios.

—Tú decides, pero no vas a sorprenderme mostrándome lo hermosa que eres. Lo he sabido casi desde el principio.

Bella enrojeció.

—No tendrás ningún problema para asistir conmigo a la recepción, ¿verdad?

Si Edward estaba mezclado con el senador Vulturi, no podría salir del estado.

—No. ¿Es que debería tenerlo? —le preguntó, sorprendido.

—No lo sé.

—No hay ningún problema, Bella, y si lo hubiera, haría todo lo posible por solucionarlo.

No iba a desilusionarla por nada del mundo. Iban a ir a esa reunión juntos y la iba a hacer pasar la mejor velada de toda su vida.

El teléfono sonó y Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—Debe ser Alice —dijo al entrar en la cocina a cogerlo.

—Voy a casa a coger el correo —dijo Edward—. Vuelvo en un instante.

—De acuerdo.

Bella había terminado de hablar cuando Edward volvió.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Alice? —le preguntó, mientras tiraba la mayoría de los sobres a la basura.

Bella llenó de agua la cafetera.

—No era Alice.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él, mirándola—. ¿Quién era entonces?

—Jake Black.

No tenía por qué sentirse culpable de que Jake la hubiese llamado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Jake Black —repitió él, y dejó el resto del correo en la encimera—. ¿Es que te ha estado llamando mientras yo estaba fuera?

—No —contestó ella, sorprendida.

Había reconocido la clase de tipo que era Jake nada más echarle la vista encima. No es que fuese mala persona; sólo buscaba algo de compañía, eso era todo. El problema con él es que se creía un conquistador, y le gustaba mantener las posibilidades abiertas con varias mujeres a la vez para que, en caso de que le fallase una, poder acudir a otra. Pero esta vez se había equivocado de mujer, porque no estaba dispuesto a que ese don Juan de vía estrecha se acercase a Bella. Bella era territorio privado.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Me ha dicho que si quería ir con él al cine la semana que viene.

—¿Y?

—Y yo le he dicho que no estaba interesada.

—Bien —dijo más tranquilo, y siguió revisando el correo.

—Pero... saldría con él si quisiera. Lo que pasa es que no me apetecía ir al cine, eso es todo.

Si él podía mentirle tan impunemente, ella también lo haría. Era cierto que Jake la había llamado para invitarla a ir al cine, pero lo que no era verdad es que deseara volver a salir con él. Rápidamente salió al salón y puso la televisión. Estaban a punto de dar las noticias, y así podría juzgar la reacción de Edward al procesamiento de Marcus Vulturi.

Edward se quedó parado por la sorpresa mientras veía como Bella se alejaba, tiesa como un palo. Así que estaba dispuesta a salir con otros hombres si le apetecía, ¿eh? Pues bien.

—Adelante —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si quieres salir con otros hombres, tienes mi bendición —espetó. No sabía a qué demonios estaba jugando Bella, pero no quería participar en el juego.

—No necesito tus bendiciones.

—Tienes razón. No las necesitas —dijo, y apretó los dientes—. Mira, los dos estamos cansados, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Ya nos veremos mañana por la mañana.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarle a los ojos.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró, toda su confianza se vino abajo. Aquel encuentro no había salido como ella pretendía. En lugar de enfrentarse a Edward con lo que sabía, había cometido la tremenda estupidez de poner a prueba su amor.

Después de diez minutos de desgastar la alfombra de un lado para otro, se dio cuenta de que le esperaba otra noche sin pegar ojo a no ser que solucionase aquella situación. Debía volver a verle y decirle que había visto su coche aparcado en el Sof Sam's cuando se suponía que debía estar pescando. También le diría que recordaba haberle visto con el senador Marcus Vulturi en el aparcamiento, y una vez se enfrentase a él con la verdad, Edward se abriría, y los dos estaban necesitados de una buena dosis de sinceridad.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Edward, se sintió ridícula. Edward no contestó a su primera llamada con los nudillos, así que lo intentó una segunda vez, que también resultó inútil hasta que por fin pulsó un buen rato el timbre.

—Un momento —le oyó gritar.

Edward abrió la puerta de un tirón con la bata de baño.

—Bella —dijo, sorprendido de verla—. Estaba en la ducha.

—No lo sabía —contestó ella y entró—. Edward, siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Tenemos que hablar.

No podían seguir evitando el tema por más tiempo. Tenía que decirle la verdad y enseguida.

—Dame un minuto para vestirme —dijo él, y tras darle un beso en los labios, desapareció en su dormitorio.

Bella se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Había estado sólo un par de veces en el apartamento de Edward.

—¿Te importa si pongo la televisión? —le preguntó. El telediario de la noche le ayudaría a sacar el tema.

—Claro que no.

Al cruzar el salón para encender la televisión, un maletín de piel llamó su atención. Aquel era el mismo maletín que ella había visto que el senador Vulturi daba a Edward aquella tarde en el aparcamiento, o por lo menos se le parecía mucho. No había visto muchos otros con aquel color y diseño.

Lentamente se puso de rodillas y sacó el maletín de debajo de la televisión. El corazón le latía como si fuese a explotar mientras abría los cierres, y el sonido reverberó por la habitación, engrandecido por el silencio que la rodeaba. Asustada, esperó que Edward apareciese y le preguntase qué estaba haciendo, pero como no ocurrió nada, abrió cuidadosamente la tapa. El maletín contenía un sólo expediente que Bella abrió con el corazón latiéndole como una locomotora. Lo que apareció ante sus ojos la dejó boquiabierta. En una hoja, había un registro de llamadas del senador Vulturi, y entre otros papeles, descubrió copias de las cartas que se daban por desaparecidas. Edward tenía en sus manos la evidencia necesaria para procesar a Vulturi.

Aturdida, Bella cerró cuidadosamente el maletín y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio.

Estaba sentada frente al televisor cuando Edward volvió a entrar en el salón canturreando de alegría, y ahora ella no podía enfrentarse a él. Todavía no. Maldición. Si tenía que enamorarse, ¿por qué tenía que ir a hacerlo de un codicioso delincuente?

Edward se había vestido apresuradamente, contento de ver que Bella había venido a él. No sabía por qué se había comportado de una forma tan absurda. Era evidente que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, y dos personas enamoradas no empiezan de pronto a hablar de salir con otros. Quizás... las manos se le quedaron paralizadas en los botones de la camisa. Quizás había vuelto a verle con Mimi. No, no podía ser. Bella no sería capaz de ocultarlo tan bien. Él se habría dado cuenta casi instantáneamente de que algo iba mal. Desde luego, algo estaba molestando a Bella, pero no era algo tan importante como haberle visto de nuevo con Mimi.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el salón, se quedó parado. Bella estaba tiesa como un palo y las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

—Bella —susurró—, ¿qué te pasa? Ella se levantó y le abrazó con desesperación.

—Te quiero, Edward.

—Lo sé, cariño. Yo también te quiero a ti. ¿Qué ocurre, cielo? ¿Es que alguien te ha hecho daño?

—No —dijo ella, y separándose de él, se secó las lágrimas—. Lo siento. No sé por qué estoy siendo tan idiota. No sé qué me pasa —Inmediatamente el ojo derecho comenzó a temblarle y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad, consiguió dejar de hacerlo—. Sólo quería decirte que siento lo que ha pasado antes.

—Lo comprendo —dijo, pero en realidad no comprendía nada. Nunca había visto a Bella así—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar?

Dejarse ver en un restaurante público no sería un movimiento demasiado juicioso por su parte, pero podrían encontrar algún sitio poco frecuentado.

—No —dijo ella rápidamente—. No tengo hambre, y además me duele la cabeza. Será mejor que me meta en la cama pronto.

Edward parecía escéptico.

—Si eso es lo que quieres...

Bella se separó de él y se alejó hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Te veré mañana.

Bella salió casi corriendo de allí, como si fuese un ratón asustado, y Edward se frotó la mandíbula, pensativo. Tal y como se estaba comportando Bella, casi podría jurar que sabía algo, pero eso era imposible. Había extremado la precaución en aquel asunto de Vulturi.

Bella entró en su apartamento y empezó a temblar.

El Edward Cullen del que se había enamorado no era el mismo hombre que había vuelto de un viaje de pesca. Puede que Edward la quisiera como decía, pero si supiera que estaba al corriente de todo, ¿hasta dónde llegaría su amor?

La ignorancia había sido una bendición, pero ahora se veía obligada a tomar alguna medida, pero ¿de qué clase?

Desde el comienzo mismo de su relación, Bella se había dado cuenta de que Edward no era lo que parecía ser, pero como una tonta, no había querido creérselo, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que aceptar que, independientemente de cuáles fueran las consecuencias, tenía que actuar.

Las lágrimas consiguieron abrirse paso al fin entre sus párpados apretados y Bella las dejó caer. Necesitaba desahogarse. Nadie le había dicho que querer a alguien fuese tan doloroso. En todos los libros que había ido leyendo a lo largo de los años, el amor había sido algo precioso y de valor incalculable, y sin embargo, era doloroso, intenso y perturbador.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó allí, en la habitación a oscuras, mirando las paredes, con el alma en un puño. ¿Qué sería de Edward una vez le revelase a la policía lo que sabía? Si todavía no había sido arrestado, lo sería en cuanto ella hablase.

Una vez más se planteó la posibilidad de enfrentarse a él con lo que sabía y pedirle que actuase de forma honorable, y una vez más se dio cuenta de lo imposible de esa posibilidad. No podía confiar en Edward. Ya le había mentido varias veces.

El sol apareció varias horas después, y el cielo resultó estar cubierto de nubes, no plomizas sino de ese color gris ceniciento que tiene el cielo cuando se espera un buen aguacero.

Por fin había decidido lo que iba a hacer, así que esperó a que Edward estuviera despierto para llamarle por teléfono.

—No voy a ir a trabajar hoy —le dijo en voz baja.

Edward dudó un instante. Le daba la impresión de que Bella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Bella, cariño, dime que está pasando —dijo, sin saber hasta dónde debía presionarla.

—Tengo un... terrible dolor de cabeza —dijo—. Pero estoy bien, de verdad. No te preocupes por mí. Y Edward, quiero que sepas algo importante.

—¿El qué?

—Que te quiero. Nunca querré a nadie más de lo que te quiero a ti —dijo, y tragó saliva para contener las lágrimas.

—Bella...

—Tengo que llamar a la biblioteca y decirles que no voy a ir.

—Intentaré llamarte más tarde.

Bella asintió y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Diez minutos más tarde, le oyó salir de su apartamento. Esperó otros quince minutos e hizo dos breves llamadas de teléfono: una a Alice y otra a una compañía de taxis para pedir uno.

En unos minutos llegó a la puerta y Bella corrió hasta él.

—¿A dónde, señorita?

—A la comisaría del centro —susurró, y su voz le sonó extraña—. Y rápido por favor. Rápido.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos.  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios,todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen muy feliz, de verdad.  
Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 9**

El teniente Hal Powers le llevó a Bella una taza de café y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella. Debían usar aquella habitación para los interrogatorios, y ella se sentía como un criminal por estar incriminando al hombre que amaba.

—Y bien, señorita Swan, ¿quiere volver a empezar?

—Lo siento —murmuró, secándose las lágrimas—. Me había jurado a mí misma que no iba a llorar y he terminado gimoteando como una idiota.

El teniente Powers sonrió para animarla. A Bella le había gustado aquel hombre nada más verle. Parecía una persona sensible, y no había esperado encontrarse con alguien así. En los libros que había leído, los policías terminaban siendo personas cínicas y callosas, pero aquel hombre le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Cogió con ambas manos la taza de plástico y clavó los ojos en su contenido.

—Vivo en los apartamentos Marlia y tengo... un vecino que me da la impresión de que está metido en algo que podría causarle muchos problemas.

—¿Qué ha estado haciendo su vecino para hacerla pensar así?

—Tengo una opinión muy buena de él y... y no quisiera decir nada hasta no saber qué podría pasarle.

El teniente Powers frunció el ceño.

—Eso depende del delito que haya cometido.

Bella tomó un sorbo de café para intentar aclararse las ideas.

—Para serle sincero, no puedo decir que... que mi vecino haya hecho algo contra la ley... todavía. Pero tiene en su poder algo que no debería tener, algo muy valioso.

—¿Es de su pertenencia?

—No exactamente.

—¿Sabe usted a quién pertenece?

Bella asintió. Las palabras ya no le salían.

—¿A quién?

Bella jamás se había enfrentado a un momento más duro en toda su vida.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—Lo que he encontrado —contestó, y las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarla—, pertenece al senador Marcus Vulturi.

El teniente se quedó quieto.

—¿Y sabe usted cómo ha llegado a tener su vecino algo...?

—Es un maletín con una lista de llamadas telefónicas hechas por el senador y copias de cartas que podrían incriminarle.

Ahora que lo había dicho todo, se sentía como si acabasen de concederle el perdón presidencial, pero no se sentía mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Mucho peor.

—¿Cómo ha llegado ese maletín a manos de su vecino?

—Yo vi cómo el senador se lo daba a Ed…a mi vecino. Él no sabe que yo le vi hacer el intercambio.

—¿Y cómo sabe usted lo que hay dentro?

—Porque lo he abierto —contestó, mirando a los ojos del teniente.

—Ya —el teniente se levantó y caminó hasta el otro extremo del cubículo—. Señorita Swan...

—¿Podría decirme que le va a pasar?

—No estoy seguro —contestó, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Eso depende. ¿Me disculpa un instante?

—Por supuesto.

El teniente Powers salió de la habitación y Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos. Aquello estaba resultando muchísimo peor de lo que se había imaginado, pero lo que más temía era que la policía insistiera en que les llevase hasta Edward. Si al menos hubiese podido hablar con él, contárselo todo... pero había sido imposible. Queriéndole de la forma que ella le quería, habría estado dispuesta a creerse cualquier explicación que él le hubiera querido dar, y eso le había empujado a hacer lo impensable: acudir a la policía a delatar al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el teniente Powers apareció de nuevo.

—Creo que ustedes dos tienen algo de qué hablar —por primera vez, Bella se dio cuenta de que el teniente no estaba solo. Detrás de él estaba Edward—. Esperaré fuera —añadió.

—Gracias, Hal —dijo Edward.

—Edward... —Bella se puso de pie, boquiabierta—. ¡Siento haber tenido que hacer esto! —dijo entre sollozos.

—Bella...

—No —le interrumpió, extendiendo una mano para detenerle—. Por favor, no digas nada. Sólo escúchame. Esta mañana te dije que te quería, y te lo dije con todo mi corazón. Vamos a pasar por esto juntos. Te prometo que estaré a tu lado por mucho tiempo que tengas que estar en la cárcel. Iré a verte y te escribiré todos los días hasta... hasta que vuelvas a estar en libertad. Puedes cambiar de vida si te lo propones. Yo creo en ti.

Edward apretó los labios.

—Una vez me dijiste que querías cambiar —le recordó ella—. Déjame ayudarte. Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda.

—Bella...

—Edward, por favor, cuéntaselo todo —volvió a interrumpirle, cogiéndole las manos—. Puedes volver a empezar.

—¡Bella, por amor de Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de ponerte tan melodramática? —le gritó, soltándose. ¿Melodramática?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No hay necesidad de que me escribas cartas a Leavenworth.

—Pero...

—Bella, llevo seis meses trabajando en una operación encubierta del FBI.

Edward se maldijo por no habérselo dicho antes, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podía haberlo hecho, porque habría puesto toda la operación en peligro.

—Cariño, no podía decírtelo.

Bella no pudo articular palabra así que asintió.

—Te habría puesto en peligro.

Siguió mirándole sin decir nada. Edward, su Edward trabajaba para el FBI. Esperó sentirse aliviada, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué tienes tú las pruebas para condenar al senador Vulturi? —le preguntó, casi sin voz.

—Estoy trabajando de topo, Bella. Tengo mis razones.

Bella no entendía nada. Había leído todos los libros de Robert Ludlum y John , pero aún así, seguía sin entender. Hasta que de pronto...

—Quieres pescar a alguien más.

Edward asintió.

—¿Y eso no va a ponerte en una situación muy peligrosa?

Él se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Podría ser.

Hal Powers asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Lo habéis aclarado ya todo?

—Todavía no —contestó Edward.

—¿Quiere usted otra taza de café, señorita Swan?

—No, gracias —contestó Bella.

—¿Y tú, Edward?

Edward dijo que no con la cabeza, pero Bella se dio cuenta de la mirada de respeto y admiración que el otro hombre le dirigió a Edward.

—Esta no es la primera vez que haces algo así, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—¿No le has contado lo de Boston? —preguntó Hal, entrando en la habitación. Parecía entusiasmado—. Tiene usted un vecino muy famoso, señorita Swan. Las noticias de ese caso nos han llegado hasta aquí. La gente dice que una segunda French Connection.

Edward no parecía demasiado complacido de que el teniente estuviese revelando cosas de su pasado. Él mismo se las contaría a Bella, pero en su momento.

—Si estás trabajando encubierto, ¿qué haces aquí, en la comisaría? —preguntó Bella.

—Ha venido para hablar con usted —intervino Powers.

—He dicho que no quería otro café —espetó Edward, mirando al teniente.

—Bien. Si me necesitas para algo, llámame.

—De acuerdo.

Edward se acercó a la puerta, y la cerró cuando Powers hubo salido.

Bella se sonó la nariz y guardó el pañuelo en el bolso que cerró con mano temblorosa. Había hecho un espantoso ridículo.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo del maletín? —preguntó Edward.

—Por un descuido tuyo —contestó ella en voz baja—. La esquina del maletín asomaba debajo de la televisión.

Edward no se molestó en corregirla. El maletín estaba exactamente dónde debía estar.

—¿Y qué te hizo mirar dentro?

Bella no era entrometida. Debía haber sospechado algo.

—Vi cómo Marcus Vulturi te lo daba hace unas semanas... antes de conocerte. Fue un sábado por la tarde, en el aparcamiento.

Edward frunció el ceño. No se había imaginado que supiera tanto.

—Ya que pareces haber llegado tan lejos, supongo que sabrás que lo de la pesca...

—Lo sé. No tienes que explicarme.

Edward dudaba de que de verdad lo supiera, pero era mejor no revelarle más.

—No quería mentirte. Cuando todo esto termine, no volveré a hacerlo.

Bella se levantó de la mesa y se frotó las palmas de las manos. Ahora todo lo que quería era escapar de allí.

—He sido una idiota de marca mayor. Si no hubiera sido tan melodramática, lo habría imaginado todo antes.

Edward había acertado al usar esa palabra. Se había desbordado.

—Hiciste lo correcto. Sé que para ti ha debido ser muy difícil venir aquí.

Bella no se molestó en negarlo. Dudaba que hubiese algo más horroroso, física o mentalmente... excepto decirle adiós.

—Yo...

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo él, y le cogió la mano para besársela—. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

—No has sido tú. He sido yo.

—Ya hemos terminado —le dijo al teniente Powers cuando salían ya—. ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve? —le preguntó Bella, rodeándola por la cintura.

—No deberían verte salir de aquí —dijo, asustada.

—Salir contigo me ayudará a tener una explicación.

Bella asintió.

—Llévame a casa. Anoche no dormí bien.

Edward volvió a tener un sabor amargo en la boca. Inconscientemente había arrastrado a Bella a aquella situación y le había hecho sufrir sin merecerlo. Una vez hubiera terminado con aquel caso, estaba decidido a aceptar un bonito puesto como director de una de las oficinas del FBI y a vivir de sus laureles. Ya había tenido suficiente, más que suficiente. Quería que Bella fuese su esposa y quería tener hijos. Los hijos de Bella. Aquella idea le hizo sentir una emoción tan fuerte que le dio la impresión de que el corazón se le encogía literalmente. Bella era todo lo bueno y limpio de la vida y él necesitaba desesperadamente tener esa pureza en la suya.

Volvieron a casa en silencio. Aunque se había pasado toda la noche despierta, Bella dudaba que fuese capaz de dormir, y cuando Edward aparcó el coche y la acompañó hasta su casa, se sorprendió. No había esperado esa reacción de él.

Por ahora todo lo que quería era estar sola.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —le dijo en la puerta de su apartamento.

Pues su aspecto no era de estar bien; en realidad, nunca la había visto tan pálida.

—¿Necesitas alguna aspirina? —le preguntó, entrando detrás de ella.

—No.

Bella no podía creer que no percibiera su rechazo. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, y necesitaba estar sola para ordenarlo todo, si es que eso era posible. Nada en su relación con Edward volvería a ser igual.

—Tengo aspirinas en casa si las necesitas.

—Estoy bien, Edward. De verdad.

Le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y vio el montón de pañuelos de papel que había sobre la mesa. La evidencia de que Bella se había pasado la noche llorando estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada cuando encontraste el maletín?

Ella se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

—Has debido pasarlo fatal.

Edward cogió los pañuelos usados y los llevó a la cocina para tirarlos a la basura. El hecho de que Bella tuviese su pequeño apartamento desordenado era signo de lo mucho que había pasado, y sintió ganas de darse con la cabeza contra la pared por haberle hecho pasar por todo eso.

—Estaba un poco preocupada —fue lo único que admitió, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No entiendo por qué no viniste a mí con todo lo que sabías —dijo, irritado, pero más consigo mismo que con ella.

—No podía.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Es evidente que no sabes nada de amor —espetó—. Cuando quieres a alguien, resulta tan fácil creerte todas sus excusas. Deseas con todo tu corazón creer a esa persona... Tú me has mentido varias veces, Edward. Ahora entiendo que tenías que hacerlo, pero... pero —hizo una pausa para inspirar aire profundamente—...no podía confiar en que fueses a decirme la verdad, y aún peor: no podía confiar en mí misma.

—Bella...

Edward la abrazó con ternura; por primera vez comprendía completamente su dilema.

Sentir los labios de Edward despejó por primera vez el frío que había estado sintiendo en el fondo del corazón durante todos aquellos días, y cuando el beso terminó, tuvo que sujetarse contra su pecho.

—Ahora tengo que marcharme —dijo él.

Bella retrocedió para no tocarle. Era demasiado fácil rendirse a sus brazos y aceptar el consuelo de sus besos.

—Lo comprendo. No te preocupes por mí, de verdad. Me voy a meter en la cama y seguro que me paso el resto del día durmiendo.

—Te llamaré esta tarde.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta, y tras besarla brevemente, Edward desapareció.

De nuevo en su apartamento, Bella se acercó a la ventana y vio como Edward, con el maletín en la mano, se subía a su coche y salía del aparcamiento. Inmediatamente después, otro coche salió también del aparcamiento y le siguió, y aún pudo verle girar en la misma dirección que él.

Con el corazón en un puño, se quedó en la ventana sin saber qué hacer. No tenía forma de contactar con Edward, pero entró corriendo en la cocina, llamó a la comisaría y preguntó por el teniente Powers.

—Powers al habla.

—Teniente —dijo, intentando no parecer lo asustada que estaba—. Soy Bella Swan. Edward ha venido a traerme a casa y he visto que alguien le seguía al salir de aquí.

—Mire, señorita Swan, yo no me preocuparía. Edward lleva años trabajando encubierto y sabe cuidar bien de sí mismo.

—Pero...

—No puedo imaginarme que alguien esté siguiendo a Edward Cullen sin que él se haya dado cuenta, así que no se preocupe.

—Pero es que en este momento está preocupado por mí y puede que no esté prestando la atención que debiera. ¿Podría ponerse en contacto con él y hacérselo saber?

—Señorita Swan, por favor, sea razonable.

—¡Lo estoy siendo, maldita sea! Es la vida de Edward lo que está en juego.

Al otro lado del teléfono oyó el suspiro de resignación del teniente.

—Si así se queda más tranquila, me pondré en contacto con él.

—Gracias. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Pero quizás Edward no agradecería su aviso. Puede que hasta se sintiera insultado. Como Powers había dicho, llevaba años haciendo esa clase de trabajo y sabía cómo cuidarse.

Se sentó en el sofá con las rodillas temblándole y con imágenes de Edward en una trampa de la que no podía escapar, pero haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, se obligó a desecharlas. Aquel no era el primer caso de Edward y probablemente tampoco el último; y no es que esa idea la consolase. Querer a Edward Cullen no iba a funcionar. ¿De verdad podría cambiar su forma de vida? Había probado la aventura, el riesgo, y una casa con una vallita de madera resultaría aburrida para alguien tan mundano como él.

Bella se despertó varias horas más tarde, sorprendida de haber conseguido dormir. Le dolía el cuello de haberse quedado dormida apoyada en el brazo del sofá. Entraba un sol brillante por la ventana y el reloj le confirmó que eran las cinco de la tarde. Edward estaría a punto de pasar por su casa y... Dios mío, le había prometido que la llamaría y no lo había hecho.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara e intentó controlar el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella y se preguntó si Powers le habría advertido lo del sedán azul. La verdad es que lo dudaba. Era obvio que le parecía que exageraba, y quizás fuese cierto. Quizás ella no estaba hecha para aquella clase de intriga.

Intentando calmar sus nervios, se acercó a mirar por la ventana. Su plaza de aparcamiento estaba vacía, pero en ese mismo instante vio aparecer su Peugeot negro por la esquina y suspiró aliviada. Además, no parecía haber ningún coche azul cerca.

Pero su alivio desapareció pronto cuando vio otro sedán del mismo color aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Puede que no fuese el mismo, pero el parecido era tremendo. Bella no supo qué hacer hasta que vio bajarse del coche a un hombre que miró hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar en dirección a Edward. Podía estar pensando en asaltar a Edward... En aquel mismo instante lo sintió en sus huesos: eso era lo que iba a ocurrir. Tenía que acercarse a Edward y advertirle.

Sin pensar en nada más, salió corriendo de su apartamento y cogió el ascensor, retorciéndose las manos mientras bajaba. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja, salió a todo correr hasta la puerta de cristal y allí se detuvo. No podía ir corriendo hasta Edward. Sus intenciones podían ser buenas, pero podía ponerle en un peligro aún mayor si intervenía en aquel momento. Tenía que mantener la calma y ver qué pensaba hacer aquel nombre.

Caminó despacio por el aparcamiento y vio a Edward junto a su coche con el maletín. No se movía. Aquel tipo estaba vuelto hacia Edward y de espaldas a ella, y al acercarse un poco más, vio que algo metálico brillaba en la mano de aquel hombre: estaba apuntando a Edward con un arma.

La tensión la paralizó un instante, pero enseguida supo lo que tenía que hacer, y echó a correr.

Edward la vio moverse y el terror hizo presa en él, y miró primero a Vulturi y luego a Bella antes de gritar:

—¡Bella... no!

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero hay cosas que se nos escapan de las nuevo la vida real me reclama :/  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios,todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen muy feliz, de verdad.  
Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


	11. Capítulo 10, final,

Hola chicas, vengo con nueva historia. Espero que les guste ;)

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La historia original es de Debbie Macomber y tiene el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Azúcar y pimienta**

**Debbie Macomber **

**Capítulo 10**

Bella vio como Edward se quedaba pálido al verla echar a correr. No es que supiera mucho de artes marciales, pero después de su encuentro con aquel ladrón, había leído un libro increíblemente fácil y lleno de ilustraciones que le había dejado con la confianza de ser capaz de defenderse si llegaba el caso, y ver un arma apuntando a Edward había sido el incentivo necesario para ponerse a prueba.

Desgraciadamente su habilidad no resultó ser lo que ella había esperado, llevaba la falda demasiado ajustada y por lo tanto el objetivo de su golpe iba a quedar algo más bajo del ortodoxo golpe en el pecho, pero la sensibilidad del lugar donde le dio con el pie fue lo bastante para doblar por la mitad a Vulturi y mandarle al suelo. El arma salió volando por los aires.

Edward se acercó a cogerla.

—Por amor de Dios, Bella; no puedo creer lo que has hecho —dijo, pasándose una mano por la cara—. ¡Serás idiota! ¿Es que no has visto que tenía un arma?

Bella sonrió tímidamente; se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

—Claro que he visto el arma.

—¿Y es que no se te ha ocurrido que podía haberte disparado? —le gritó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, pero si me hubiese disparado, tú habrías saltado sobre él o algo así. He leído suficientes novelas policíacas para saber que la gente como tú tiene toda clase de recursos.

El hombre que había derribado seguía en el suelo, gimiendo, y casi como si se hubiera materializado de la nada, apareció un policía que le puso las esposas y lo obligó a levantarse.

Edward comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro y por primera vez Bella se dio cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba.

—Te he salvado la vida, así que lo mínimo que podías hacer es mostrar un poco de agradecimiento.

—¿Que me has salvado? Lo que has hecho ha sido poner en riesgo tu vida y la mía.

—Pero...

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Sabía que Vulturi estaba en el aparcamiento. Estábamos rodeados por tres patrullas de policía de paisano. Además, un coche celular estaba aparcado al otro lado del edificio.

—Ah...

—Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¡Y eres tú luego la que se tapa los ojos cuando las películas son violentas! ¿Cómo crees que me habría sentido yo si te hubiera ocurrido algo?

—He hecho lo que creía que debía hacer —contestó Bella, indignada.

—No creo que mi sistema pueda soportar otro de tus actos de heroísmo —dijo Edward con la mano en el corazón—. ¿Y dónde demonios has aprendido a saltar por el aire así?

—En un libro...

—¿Que has aprendido ese movimiento en un libro de la biblioteca?

—Las ilustraciones eran excelentes, pero creo que estaba un poco desequilibrada. La verdad es que quería darle en el pecho.

—Dios del cielo...

Edward recuperó algo de color en las mejillas.

—Teniendo, en cuenta las circunstancias, creo que lo he hecho bastante bien.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y por fin él sonrió.

—Lo has hecho bien, pero prométeme que nunca jamás volverás a entrometerte.

—Lo prometo.

Ahora que todo había terminado y que la adrenalina de Bella volvió a sus niveles normales, empezó a temblar. Había visto a Edward en peligro y había reaccionado sin pensar en su propia seguridad.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para acercarla.

—Estoy bien.

No era verdad, pero no podía derrumbarse ahora que todo había terminado.

—Tengo que ir al centro a redactar un informe, pero estaré de vuelta dentro de un par de horas. ¿Estarás bien sola?

—Claro que estaré bien.

Edward pareció dudar. Bella estaba haciéndose la valiente, pero acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y estaba asustada. Preferiría no dejarla sola, pero tenía que ir a la comisaría.

—Te acompañaré a casa —dijo.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella casi sin voz—. Te necesitan en la comisaría.

—Bella...

Sus ojos marrones podrían muy bien derretir un casquete polar.

—Ve —insistió ella—. Yo te espero aquí. No pienso ir a ningún sitio.

Aún indeciso, Edward la besó en los labios.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Y era verdad. La quería tanto que no estaba seguro de haber podido sobrevivir si algo le hubiese ocurrido.

Bella cruzó la calle y entró en su edificio. Edward estaba a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba.

Una hora más tarde, cuando había hecho ya un camino en la alfombra de tanto pasearse sobre ella, tomó una decisión. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan difícil. Sabía de antemano que aquel momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, y mejor que fuese temprano. Estaba volviendo a hacer lo que tenía que ser hecho, nada más.

Para cuando Edward volvió, estaba ya tranquila y segura de sí misma, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Él se detuvo para darle un beso y ella le dejó hacer, saboreando el momento.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

—Tú me dirás —contestó Edward con una maravillosa sonrisa—. Yo aún no me he repuesto.

Aunque viviese un siglo, estaba seguro de no poder olvidar aquellos segundos en los que la había visto venir corriendo hacia Vulturi, y lo que había hecho para protegerle a él. Mientras volvía de la comisaría, había estado disfrutando de esos recuerdos. Había encontrado una mujer excepcional y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Ya había empezado a buscar un anillo de compromiso y en la noche de la reunión, iba a pedirle que se casara con él.

—Edward, sobre lo de la reunión...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Le he pedido a Jake que sea él quien me lleve.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho que quisieras venir conmigo, pero...

—Bella, me parece que no estás en condiciones de pensar con claridad. Lo que ha pasado esta tarde ha debido afectarte más de lo que parece.

—La verdad es que ya llevo varios días pensando en ello —le confesó—. No es una decisión que haya tomado ahora. Cuando me acerqué a la policía esta mañana, me di cuenta de que era muy posible que no pudieras asistir conmigo. —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Así que se lo pediste a Jake.

—Eso es.

Su ojo derecho no parpadeó ni una sola vez. Edward le había enseñado varias cosas, y una de ellas era a mentir. Aún así, la facilidad con que le había dicho aquello la sorprendía. Qué triste resultaba verlo así: Edward le había enseñado la lección más valiosa de sus veintisiete años y siempre le estaría agradecido. Sabía que iba a seguir queriéndole durante muchos años, pero cuando por fin algún día el dolor desapareciera, sería capaz de recordar su relación y ser feliz por saber que le había querido, aunque sólo hubiera sido brevemente.

Edward apretó los puños. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Algo raro está pasando aquí. Me estás mintiendo.

—Ya sabes que no soy precisamente una experta en ese terreno. Tú sí —espetó, y entró en la cocina—. Ten —añadió, entregándole el auricular del teléfono—. Si no me crees, llama a Jake.

Edward se quedó mirando el auricular, atónito.

—Bella... no lo hagas —dijo, pero su instinto le decía que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que no eras tú también un delincuente? No podía arriesgarme a volver sola ante todas mis compañeras, así que se lo pedí a Jake.

—Entonces anula el compromiso.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Edward se iba enfadando por minutos, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no descontrolarse.

—Pues porque no estoy segura de con qué clase de hombre quiero asistir a esa fiesta.

Estaba destruyendo su relación con cada palabra que pronunciaba y el dolor de lo que estaba haciendo, o de lo que se había visto obligada a hacer, era tan intenso que tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera de la cocina.

—Lo siento, Edward. De verdad, pero hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que las cosas no estaban funcionando.

—No lo sientes lo suficiente —dijo él, y dio media vuelta—. Que te lo pases muy bien, aunque con Jake Black como acompañante, lo dudo mucho.

—Estoy segura de que pasaremos un rato la mar de agradable —mintió, pero el esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas le había dejado seca la garganta y las palabras le salieron casi ininteligibles.

—Bella, cariño, deja que te mire —Renée Swan tenía cogida a su hija por los hombros para contemplarla—. Estás fabulosa. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

—Me hice una permanente hace unas semanas.

Bella sonrió ausente. Curiosamente, el tren había llegado a tiempo. Había elegido ese medio de transporte porque le daba miedo volar, pero sonrió al recordar el momento de su vida en el que había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a un hombre armado. Tales ironías eran muy corrientes en ella.

—Pues te queda muy bien.

—Gracias, mamá.

Pero la felicidad que sintió al ver a sus padres no llenó el vacío que le había dejado su última confrontación con Edward. Aún así, se soltó de su madre y acudió a recibir el abrazo de su padre.

—Me alegro de verte, hija —anunció formalmente Charlie Swan.

—Gracias, papá.

—La chica de los Thoma llegó esta mañana desde California. Si quieres, puedes llamarla a casa de sus padres —le dijo Renée mientras caminaban hacia la terminal donde debían recoger su equipaje—. Ya ha llamado a casa para preguntar por ti.

—Me... me gustaría hablar con ella.

—Está casada y tiene dos hijas.

—Qué bien.

Ella no estaba casada y tampoco tenía hijos, sino que seguía siendo el ratoncito de campo que Edward le había dicho que era. Ese había sido su destino desde el momento en que había dejado el instituto, y había sido una insensatez por su parte pensar en que podía cambiar las cosas.

—Jess nos ha dicho que la recepción será en el Westin a las ocho —siguió hablando Renée.

—Me han enviado por correo un programa, mamá.

Bella había decidido asistir sola. Su sueño había sido hacerlo con Edward a su lado, pero eso era imposible, así que se limitaría a hacer lo que había hecho durante toda su vida: imaginar que al entrar en la reunión todos los rostros se volvían hacia ella y suspiraban de envidia.

No había visto a Edward ni una sola vez desde aquella tarde, y eso le dolía, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviada de que hubiera aceptado sus mentiras, haciendo innecesaria la fabricación de otras.

Su padre recogió la maleta y los tres salieron de la estación para coger el coche.

—Me he comprado un vestido precioso.

—Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas decidido asistir a esta reunión, Bella. En un principio pensé que no asistirías —dijo su madre.

—No me la habría perdido por nada del mundo, mamá.

—Las chicas del St. Mary no te apreciaban demasiado —comentó su padre mientras ponía su equipaje en el maletero del coche.

—Tonterías, papá. Tenía buenas amigas.

—Es cierto, Charlie.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, Bella llamó por teléfono a Jess, y las dos estuvieron charlando casi durante una hora.

—Estoy encantada de volver a hablar contigo — dijo Jess—. Y tengo muchísimas ganas de verte.

—Yo me siento como si fuese una niña otra vez.

—Yo también. Creo que será mejor que cuelgue el teléfono. Papá está empezando a mirarme como me miraba cuando tenía diez años menos.

—Supongo que para nuestros padres siempre seguiremos siendo unas niñas.

—Es una pena que el tiempo no piense lo mismo. Ayer me encontré una cana y casi me da algo.

—Yo también tengo ya unas cuantas —dijo Bella, y sonrió al ver que su madre se asomaba por la puerta.

—¿No crees que deberías empezar a vestirte?

Jess tenía razón. Siempre serían niñas para sus padres.

—De acuerdo, mamá —contestó tapando el auricular—. Termino enseguida.

—¿Ves lo que te decía? —susurró Jess.

—Te veré esta noche.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Bella se pasó la hora siguiente preparándose para la reunión. Su madre la ayudó a ponerse el vestido nuevo y no dejó de hacer exclamaciones de lo bien que le sentaba, y tenía razón. Al mirarse al espejo, Bella se dio cuenta de que era el vestido más bonito que había tenido nunca.

Mientras estaba dándose los últimos toques al maquillaje, oyó que su padre y su madre hablaban en voz baja.

—Nos gustaría haceros unas fotos a tu prometido y a ti antes de que os marchaseis —dijo su padre cuando Bella salió del dormitorio.

—¿Cómo dices, papá?

—Fotos —repitió él, mostrándole la cámara—. Ve a ponerte delante de la chimenea.

—De acuerdo —contestó, pero al entrar en el salón, se quedó paralizada. Edward estaba allí, tan alto, tan impecable y tan increíblemente atractivo con su esmoquin que tuvo la sensación de quedarse sin respiración.

—Edward... ¿qué haces aquí?

—He venido a acompañarte a la reunión.

—¿Pero cómo has sabido...?

—Creo que tu padre quiere hacernos unas fotografías —la interrumpió, y cogiéndola suavemente de la mano, se la colocó sobre su brazo.

Renée y Charlie entraron sonrientes en el salón.

—¿Es que no vas a presentarnos? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí, claro... Os presento a Edward Cullen.

Edward se adelantó para estrechar la mano de sus padres.

—Encantado de conocerles.

Su padre hizo un gesto con la mano para que se colocasen delante de la chimenea y disparó varias veces.

—Creo que estos jóvenes necesitan tener unos minutos a solas.

—Papá...

—Charlie, estás dejando a tu hija con un extraño.

—Ese extraño va a ser nuestro yerno —replicó Charlie, y tiró de su mujer hacia la cocina.

Bella se quedó paralizada. No podía moverse y apenas era capaz de respirar, y mucho menos de poder hablar.

—Que sea tu padre quien lo anuncie puede que no sea la forma más romántica de pedirle a una mujer que se case con uno —comentó Edward cuando la habitación se quedó vacía.

—No, Edward, por favor...

—¿Que no qué? ¿Que no te quiera? Eso es imposible.

—No —insistió ella casi sin voz y mirando al suelo—. No me lo pidas.

—Pero es que eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Puede que sea un poco presuntuoso por mi parte, pero ya te he comprado un anillo —dijo, y sacó una cajita del bolsillo de sus pantalones—. No sé por qué me mentiste con lo de Jake, y la verdad es que tampoco me importa. Te quiero y vamos a tener una vida maravillosa juntos.

—Edward... no voy a casarme contigo.

Edward se quedó acongojado. Había esperado toda clase de cosas menos aquella y dejó caer los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy yo, nada más que una bibliotecaria para niños. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido ser. Tú vives tu vida a un ritmo trepidante y yo a paso de tortuga.

—Pero Bella, estoy harto de esa vida...

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año, quizás dos? Necesitas una mujer algo más especial que una sencilla sopa de tapioca.

—Me encanta la sopa de tapioca.

—Edward, sé serio, por favor.

Bella estaba empezando a enfadarse. Si seguía insistiendo en mostrarle el paraíso hasta podía empezar a creérselo, y eso podía ser fatal.

—Jamás he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. He estado esperándote desde siempre, Bella Swan, y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta.

Bella se quedó aturdida y siguió mirándole, indecisa, hasta que por fin dijo que no con la cabeza.

—¿Tan poco me quieres? —le preguntó él con una voz tan suave como una caricia.

—¡Ya sabes que te quiero! —exclamó ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te empeñas en rechazarme?

—Yo... tengo miedo, Edward.

Edward se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano.

—Entonces cógete de mi mano. Ningún hombre podrá quererte más que yo, y estoy preparado para aceptar todo lo que tengas que darme. Llevo preparado un montón de años.

Bella ya no pudo resistirse más y lentamente se cogió de su mano.

—Bueno, tenemos una reunión a la que asistir.

—Ya no es necesario. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo único que necesito y he necesitado siempre eres tú — dijo, y se llevó los dedos a los ojos—. Y ahora no me hagas llorar, ¿quieres? He tardado horas en maquillarme.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias, pero me resulta difícil creerlo.

—Después de esta noche, no. Seré la envidia de todos los hombres de esa reunión.

—Entonces es cierto lo que dice el dicho: el amor es ciego —replicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Preparada? —la invitó a salir, ofreciéndole el brazo.

—No podría estarlo más —suspiró.

—Entonces su coche aguarda, milady.

Charlie y Renée volvieron a aparecer.

—Que os divirtáis —murmuró Renée, con la mirada llena de preguntas.

—Lo haremos, mamá.

Mientras caminaban hacia donde Edward había aparcado su coche, Bella la miró extrañada.

—¿Cuándo has hablado con mi padre?

—Hace un par de días cuando le pedí la mano de su hija.

—¡No es verdad!

Edward la miró a los ojos, muy serio.

—Sí que lo es. Ya te he dicho que quería hacerlo todo bien contigo. Vamos a casarnos en una iglesia delante de Dios y de los testigos, y vamos a ser muy felices, Bella.

Bella le contestó con una brillante sonrisa.

—Creo que así será, siempre que no te aburras de la tapioca.

—Jamás.

Media hora más tarde, Edward aparcó en la entrada curvilínea del Westin, y un empleado del hotel le abrió la puerta a Bella y la ayudó a salir.

Atravesaron el recibidor del hotel y cogieron el ascensor.

—¿Preparada? —volvió a preguntarle Edward cuando estaban ya a las puertas del salón de baile.

Bella inspiró aire profundamente.

—Eso creo.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en el gran salón cuando Bella sintió que todos los rostros se volvían hacia ella, y el salón se quedó en silencio cuando ella se volvió a Edward y sonrió al ver el amor que irradiaba de su mirada.

Los murmullos crecieron, y las chicas del St. Mary's suspiraron.

**Fin**

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, hemos llegado al final de esta maravillosa historia. espero que les haya gustado.  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen muy feliz, de verdad.

Espero que disfruten de ella, no olviden pasar por mi perfil de facebook ya que allá es donde soy cualquier noticia :)  
**_Besos:_**_** K**_**_. O'Shea_**


End file.
